For Tea
by allPod
Summary: The Order must put up with its unwanted, new ally the Fourteenth; his charms and attempts to pacify the Exorcists regardless of his role in Allen's death were all in vain...for a while. Slight AU. Set after L4 attack on HQ, before Timothy and Child Thief.
1. I

It was strange to have a physical body again; it was so solid, so concrete. How long had it been since he last _felt_ something? The mattress was soft and warm with his own body heat. The bed frames were smooth and cold to touch. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, the Fourteenth raised his left hand, scrutinizing its color and texture. It looked so delicate that he could hardly believe it was capable of activating into an akuma weapon.

A knock on the door caught his attention. "Come in," he called, sitting up on the creaky bed.

It was the odd man with the funny dots on his forehead. "It's about time for breakfast, Mr. Fourteenth." Link narrowed his eyes as the Noah before him stretched his dark limbs.

"Excuse me while I change into something more appropriate for public appearances."

Without a word, Link closed the door. The Noah always made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. It was uncanny how his dark eyes seemed to read half his thoughts with a single glance.

* * *

"Good morning," a dressed Fourteenth announced as he entered the cafeteria. His tall top hat almost concealed what markings his hair failed to, but the cross shapes were still unmistakably present.

It was unsurprising to Lavi that—despite how vast the dining hall was—the Noah managed to silence it with two words. To his left, Lenalee had to receive a nudge from Johnny to remember to breathe.

All eyes followed the Fourteenth as he made his way to Jerry. "Hello, Mr. Cook. The usual, please." Honestly, how did Allen live with this constant hunger? He didn't know if it was even possible to satisfy it.

"By 'the usual', you mean Allen's order…" Jerry muttered, shuffling to prepare the meal for an extremely unwelcome customer.

Finding a solitary seat—which was only too easy—to set his food, the Fourteenth could barely finish his first bite when a flustered Komui scrambled into the room.

"Allen!" Grimacing at his blunder, Komui corrected himself. "Fourteenth."

"Yes, Supervisor?" The Noah wasted no time in hurrying obediently to Komui's side.

"Go to the Ark. A few members are planning a riot again. Hide there until things die down a bit."

The Fourteenth's dark eyes widened, not with fear, but amusement. "With all due respect, Sir, Noahs are not known for running away. Especially from—ahem—humans."

Komui couldn't tell if the Noah had made any effort to suppress the arrogance in his tone; if he had, it wasn't very well done. "It's for the safety of the Order. We can't afford injuries among our faculty."

The Fourteenth frowned. "I'm afraid that, as of now, I can't be held responsible for any casualties." He points behind Komui, and to the man's horror, a horde of angry Finders were rushing towards the dining hall doors.

"Stop!" he cried desperately, knowing full well what the protesters apparently didn't—that there was no way these people could hope to defeat a Noah.

From among the furious hollers and livid shouts, words could barely be comprehended. "He's an enemy! How can you protect him!"

Gunshots filled the air, and Komui cringed as he felt a sting in his shoulder.

"Brother!" Lenalee rushed to Komui's side, clutching his bleeding wound.

"He killed my mother!" a voice from within the mob cried. "To hell with Noahs!"

Lenalee dragged Komui back into the cafeteria as Lavi shut its doors. "This is all your damn fault." Lavi glared at the Fourteenth.

"My fault that humans are so violent?" The Fourteenth shook his head dumbly. "They just can't get over revenge, can they? I don't remember killing anybody's mother…."

Komui calmed Lenalee's trembling hands. "It's just a bullet wound. I've seen worse."

Looking up at the Noah, he continued, "We need you here because your knowledge and abilities are indispensable, even if it costs the lives of our staff. However, I'm going to take whatever measures necessary to make sure everyone lives through this."

When the unimpressed Fourteenth stared on, Komui said sternly, "So cooperate and evacuate to the Ark."

The Noah raised a dark eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And who knows," Komui added, taking a more humble approach, "when the war ends, we can sit back as friends and have tea together…"

The Fourteenth chuckled without humor. He glared at Komui, cocking his head in the direction of the mob pounding on the heavy doors "You don't want me here anymore than the rest of them. You just want me around so you wouldn't feel like you've failed Allen. You know that he's dead, and you're keeping me alive so his death wouldn't have been for nothing."

The Fourteenth made his way to the door where a strange silence had befallen the other side. "I'm sad to say that lives have already been taken… That boy must've had plenty of blind love for his mother…"

The doors opened to reveal an akuma, disintegrated bodies littering the floor around it. "Hello, level one," the Fourteenth said regrettably. "How on this dear, sweet earth did you sneak past the Gatekeeper?"

The akuma replied with a silent growl, launching missiles from its many barrels.

With a wave of his hand, the Fourteenth summoned a Gate in front of him, absorbing the projectiles into one of the Ark's many rooms. As the first Gate disappeared, another materialized in its place. The akuma's own missiles were released from the Gate; nevertheless, they bounced off uselessly against its armor.

"Someone save this poor soul." The Noah turned to Lavi. "Please do us a quick favor and end this tragedy."

"Stay," the Fourteenth commanded the akuma as he waited for Lavi to get his act together.

"Why don't you?" Lavi asked indifferently, determined to limit himself to just a Bookman standing by as far as this Noah was concerned. "Tell it to self-destruct if you're a real Noah."

"Would Allen want that, my dear friend?" The Noah sighed patiently. "He was so heartbroken when that sister of mine murdered his precious akuma. If my host lived to save these creatures, then the least I could do is carry on his dream."

Lavi made no move to attack when he noticed the flash of a deadly blade behind the akuma.

"That beansprout was too idealistic for his own good." Kanda sheathed his Mugen before the dead akuma could even hit the ground. Shoving capsized tables aside, Kanda moved beside Komui as Johnny silently bandaged his wound.

"I think we should be a little worried, Komui." The Fourteenth took a seat next to the supervisor, tapping his lower lip as he mused over the problem. "If some pathetic Level One could get past your Gatekeeper, then I doubt a Level Four would have any difficulties hiding amongst us, too."

"Let me worry about technical issues. You just stay out of sight for the next few days." Komui ordered, massaging his temple. "So many people…dead. Just one weak little akuma…" he mumbled to himself.

"Didn't you sense it?" Lavi asked the Fourteenth accusingly. "That eye should still work, even if you are a Noah."

"I did feel its presence," the Noah admitted, "but I disregarded it because I had too much faith in the Gatekeeper."

"Allen wouldn't have taken the chance," Johnny sobbed from his seat on the ground. "He would've found the akuma before it killed so many." Drying his glasses, Johnny whispered hoarsely, "He deserved to live so much more than you do."

"I know, I know," the Noah murmured sadly, fingering the cursed scar, now white against his dark skin, "This," he traced the cross symbols across his forehead, "to all these people here, this might as well be nothing. Poor Mr. Walker is dying for nothing."

"Dying?" Lenalee spoke up suddenly, gripping a stunned Johnny for support. "_Dying_? He's not dead yet?"

The Fourteenth met each pair of widened eyes and Kanda's narrowed ones. "Of course not." He lifted his left arm. "Do you think this Innocence would stick around with a Noah unless its true master was still alive to hold it together?"

"But you said…" Komui couldn't even bother with hiding the broken hope in his voice.

"He might as well be dead. There is no way to reverse the progress I've made on his body." As if to prove the Noah's cruel words, a crack appeared along his black arm.

"You…you monster."

Komui stared with shock at Lenalee's atypically hateful voice.

"I _hate_ you. I will _never_ forgive you."

"And I will never apologize, my dear." The Noah chuckled solemnly.

"If it makes you a happier girl," the Fourteenth added with a smile, "then I have the pleasure of telling you that Allen loves you very much."

His words seemed to have cooled Lenalee's anger to a small extent. "If you want to make me the happiest girl alive, then you'd let him tell me that himself."

"I believe we all already know that that is not possible."

As he returned to his cold food, the Fourteenth commented, "There _will_ be an end to this worthless war, Supervisor, but obviously, there will be no tea."

* * *

_Okay, okay admit it. The ending is just so hilarious. It's all dark and serious, and suddenly, "NO. NO TEA!!!!" I wrote this fanfic just so I could write that last line. _

_Not really. =P_

_Okay, so idk. No Parental!CrossAllen. Just Noah!Allen. I had a deficiency in happiness and vocabulary today._


	2. II

The Fourteenth eyed the mirror expectantly and grinned as the outline of a boy appeared behind his reflection. "Hello." He waved at the white shadow, his smile faltering a little.

"Hi," Allen replied, his voice as soft as falling snow. "Did anything interesting happen?"

The Fourteenth found no need to answer as he felt Allen browsing his memories.

The boy gasped with horror, inducing an involuntary wince from the Noah. "Why were you so careless…?"

"I'm sorry," was all the Fourteenth could say. He had no excuse; he shouldn't have dismissed his eye's warning so easily.

"What's everyone doing now?" Allen's delicate reflection seem to slump under some heavy guilt that didn't belong on his shoulders.

"Some Finders are cleaning up the corpses, and Komui had me scan the rest of headquarters for akuma." The Fourteenth pulled up a chair as he began updating Allen on the day's events. Settling into a comfortable position, the Noah returned his attention to the mirror—they had discovered that it took less effort to breach their mental gap when they could see each other.

"And you found three?" Allen asked hesitantly; the more he scanned the memories, the blurrier they became.

"Yes. The samurai and Bookman Junior are taking care of them as we speak."

"And you were sent to your room?" Hard as he tried, Allen couldn't stifle his amusement.

"Shush. It's only temporary, of course. I refuse to be condemned like a misbehaving child."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Fourteenth." The Noah rolled his eyes as Allen diffused back to his subconscious. The boy could be such an innocent, little pain in the neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Link demanded when he caught the Noah sneaking out of his room.

"I'm hungry…again." the Fourteenth replied dejectedly. "This body is quite difficult to handle. I'm not very used to needing food."

"Return at once." Link dared the Noah to participate in an argument with him.

"I refuse." The Fourteenth promptly accepted the challenge.

"I will report this to—"

"You don't want poor Allen's body to starve, do you?" interrupted the Noah calmly, sensing his quick triumph in this trivial match.

Link stiffened at his words, cursing the man for taking such a dirty approach.

Ahhh, the Allen card. The Noah almost chuckled as he strode pass the cold inspector. Worked every time.

As he neared the kitchen, the Fourteenth sensed someone glaring cold daggers into his back. "My goodness, what wrong have I committed against you?"

"My brother needs you in his office," Lenalee answered stolidly, refusing to return the Noah's stare.

"I'm still unfamiliar with these halls," the Fourteenth remarked, "Care to escort me?"

"Can't you make a Gate or something?" Nevertheless, Lenalee turned with a toss of her hair, glancing over her shoulder at the target of her cold words.

The Fourteenth took it as permission to follow. "I would still need some food. Especially those delightful little balls on a stick. What are they called…dangos?"

The Noah rambled on about other delicacies—which, unfortunately, included nearly every dish in existence—, swallowing occasionally when his mouth watered excessively. At the door to Komui's office, Lenalee stopped and whirled around to face him, halting his speech in its tracks.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove here," Lenalee hissed, though her naturally tender voice lacked the venom she'd strived so hard to incorporate, "but you need to stop. Acting like him isn't going to help anyone around here, especially not you."

She jabbed her finger harder and harder into the Noah's chest with each word that escaped her lips. Lenalee twirled back to open the door, her hair whipping the Fourteenth's face as it was yanked along by her head.

"He's right here, Brother." Lenalee immediately went to Komui's desk, massaging his bandaged shoulder.

Left alone across the room, the Fourteenth closed the door behind him and bowed. "Hello again, Supervisor. I hope you are healing well."

"I'm assigning a mission to you," Komui declared bluntly, acknowledging the gesture. "It's just to clean up the akuma that have returned to Edo. We doubt that any Noah would be there to cause trouble, so don't worry about that."

The Fourteenth took the detailed description of the assignment that Komui held out to him, skimming through them as Komui continued summarizing.

"Try to take your time. The longer you stay away, the better."

The Fourteenth peered over his papers to cock an eyebrow at the man. He knew Komui disliked him, but was his presence so unbearable that the Supervisor felt it necessary to insist that he delayed his own return?

Reading the Noah's slightly pained expression, Komui said, "A rumor has started that you were the one who summoned the akuma." Shaking his head at the atrocity of paranoid Finders, he continued, "It's best for you to leave until we've cleared things up, and since this situation concerns a Noah…well, we need as much time as possible."

The Fourteenth nodded in agreement, too weary of the whole affair to pose a challenge. The spurious claim predisposed him to more violence and unintentional tragedies.

"When do I depart?" Figuring that Komui would need a few days, the Fourteenth listed off provisions to pack in that ridiculously blatant suitcase.

"As soon as Lavi and Kanda finish their preparations."

The documents slipped from the Fourteenth's surprised hand, scattering across the floor. "Lavi _and _Kanda? Just one exorcist should be sufficient." He sighed hopelessly as he searched the paper-infested ground in vain for his lost mission assignment.

"The Order still doesn't trust you enough to let you out unguarded," Komui explained, glancing over the sea of papers that was supposed to be his office floor.

Displeased that the man still distrusted him to such a degree, the Fourteenth huffed, "Surely, I don't need _two_ watchdogs?"

"I'm not anyone's dog, Noah." On cue, Kanda entered the room, followed closely by Lavi.

"But you'd be so cute, Yuu," joked Lavi, patting Kanda's head like an owner would rub the ears of a beloved pet.

"Get your filthy hands off me, imbecile," growled Kanda, pupils flaring like a rabid bulldog.

Requiring no further persuasion, Lavi complied and turned his gaze to the Noah. Switching to the impassive mode of a Bookman, Lavi said, "I hope we get along on this trip, Fourteenth."

Smiling at the teen's mature attempt at conduct, the Fourteenth replied, "Same here."

* * *

The two exorcists waited semi-patiently as the Fourteenth searched for the doorway to Edo.

"Think you can hurry up? Akuma don't clean up themselves, you know." A bored Lavi busied himself with adjusting his headband. "When it comes to directions, you're as hopeless as little Allen."

They wondered on down the whitewashed streets of the ark with the Noah in the lead. "You seem to be warming up to me, Lavi," the Noah responded brightly to Lavi's teasing, adding a skip to his steps.

"I try my best…" Lavi sniffed in distain at the Fourteenth's naïve assumption. He was raised to be a heartless Bookman, for heaven's sake; it'd be a downright shame if he failed to sustain a decent façade against a Noah.

"This one." The Fourteenth caressed a door's handle, thrilled with the travel-abridging properties of his ark.

Lavi whistled as the three stepped into the ruins of Edo. "Well, time to get to work," Lavi announced, poking the Fourteenth's left eye. "Start that baby up."

Swatting away Lavi's nosy finger, the Noah relaxed and set the eye loose. From experience and habit, the thing required no conscious order from its master; it immediately pinpointed a Level Four consuming a few Level Threes. "Oh, my…"

"How many?" asked Kanda indifferently. He stroked his Mugen with more affection than he would ever demonstrate toward a human.

_How unhealthy_, thought the Fourteenth, though he knew he'd never acquire the courage to voice his opinion. "A few Threes here and there. Ah, I take that back. Just one Level Four now…" Silently, the Fourteenth mourned the eternal death of the eaten Level Threes.

The Exorcists averted their stare from Edo to him, a little put off by news of a Level Four in the area. "Should be fine, right?" Lavi shouldered an enlarged _Ō__zuchi Kozuchi_. "You can keep it still while Yuu and I whack it to death."

"I don't whack, Rabbit," snapped Kanda, proving his words by trimming an inch off Lavi's bangs.

"Please save your disagreements for a later time," interrupted the Fourteenth. "Give me the word and I will call it over."

"Right about now would work nicely," suggested Lavi, tugging at his hair to see how much of it survived.

"It's on its way," warned the Noah, dismissing the Gate so as to keep unwanted intruders out.

Lavi grunted at the compassion the Noah wore on Allen's face when he waved the Gate away. No longer one to deny the undeniable, Lavi accepted yet another one of his forbidden emotions—hate—against the Fourteenth. Allen pulled off the Player perfectly fine; what difference did the Noah make?

Returning to reality, Lavi commented on the speed of the akuma's arrival, "Dang, akuma are seriously obedient."

"Thank you for guiding me here, Mr. Fourteenth," the Level Four sneered as it halted several yards in front of the Exorcists; it was cradling the head of a Three in its disproportioned arms, licking the leftover akuma blood on its scrawny fingers. "Saved me the trouble of finding you…"

"You ready, Yuu?" Without waiting for the silence that was sure to be his answer, Lavi twirled his giant hammer, summoning his signature fire seal.

A fierce snake reared its head out of the stamp, hissing towards the akuma.

Mocking the Exorcist's attack with a snicker, the akuma batted aside the serpent, spitting at Lavi's feet.

"Oi, oi, Fourteenth." Lavi made a face at the Noah. "Tell it to stop moving."

"It's…" Impossibly, the Noah's dark face paled as realization struck dread into his heart. This was not good… "It won't listen to me."

"Miss Road ordered us to ignore your commands," the akuma giggled excitedly, ecstatic to be liberated from the control of a Noah.

"Is that even possible?" Lavi gawked at the Fourteenth, eye pleading for the Noah to contradict the Level Four.

"Hmmm…" The Fourteenth scratched his cheek nervously. "I never thought of it that way, but I suppose it is possible to overwrite the order of another Noah…"

"Useless aristocrats! Useless!" roared Kanda, leaping into the air at the akuma.

Since Kanda was releasing enough impulsive ferocity for the three of them, Lavi and the Fourteenth stayed put.

"Okay, this just got a little complicated, that's all. We can take it on." Lavi was pretty convinced that he and Yuu were strong enough Exorcists to defeat the Level Four, even if it had taken the combined efforts of Allen, Lenalee, and Cross to destroy the first one.

Raising his Innocence, Lavi called upon his seals once more.

As the Exorcists battled the Level Four, the Noah wrecked his mind for a reasonable plan of action. Glancing up, he noted that Lavi and Kanda were maintaining a decent fight against the akuma. They had no trouble defending against its attacks, but that was it. They were too busy blocking and dodging to take advantage of the Level Four's openings.

And as for him? He may be a Noah, but the Fourteenth had to confess that he was one of the weaker ones. While they were still considered a family, the Fourteenth had provided support and encouragement to his siblings in their long hours of need; in hasty times, he put the Ark to their use; and on the battleground, he…

The Fourteenth suppressed the urge to slap himself. Curse his pacifist nature to wait and cheer from the sidelines. His family had spoiled the youngest Noah with "clean" tasks as they soiled their hands in the blood of their enemies. The Fourteenth had always been one to hold back on the violence whenever he deemed it redundant.

Obviously, he didn't have the luxury of slacking off here. It was time to do what he did best—summon his Gates.

The Level Four lashed out for Kanda's face, expecting the Exorcist to evade it once again. It shrieked out in surprise when it felt a sharp pain in its back. In front of it, the akuma could see that its arm was submerged up to its elbow in a blinding Gate. Pulling back, the Level Four saw that its fingers were covered with its own blood.

The two Exorcists did not wait for the akuma to recover from its confusion.

"_Hiban_!" Lavi smashed his hammer into the akuma's face, stamping his seal on its grotesque mug. His snake slithered forth and U-turned into the Four's other cheek, gnawing on it with its scorching jaws.

As the smell of burnt rubber filled the air, Mugen whistled through the smoke, burying itself in the akuma's arm as it raised it to protect its injured face. The Level Four fought to wrench its arm from Mugen, but the sword stayed wedged deep in its flesh.

"Hell's Insects!" Kanda growled, unleashing Mugen's power before he lost his close-range advantage.

Screaming in furious pain, the akuma decided that this fight was progressing to a level too serious for its liking. Morphing its hands into barrels, the Four attempted to gun down the Exorcists.

Once again, a white Gate materialized, devouring its bullets; sensing something ominous behind it, the akuma whirled around to face its opponent—only to meet yet another Gate. Before it had time to process the threat, its own bullets shot out from the Ark, tearing its face to bits.

Without a mouth to howl with, the Level Four could only thrashed around in agony.

Its excruciated seizures snuffed out the Fourteenth's growing relief at his successful participation in the fight.

How much pain was it in? It would live, right?

The Noah felt fear's cold grip on his conscience. Would the Four live through the damage it just received? Innocence was the only substance capable of purifying akuma, so it would do no good if the Level Four died from redirected akuma attacks.

Fortunately, by the end of the Fourteenth's questioning episode, Lavi and Kanda had already bashed and slashed the akuma to bits, thwarting any chance of it dying from bullet wounds.

"We still got our touch, Kanda!" Lavi shimmied down from his hammer's long handle, sending out a halo of dust as he landed.

"Shut it, Rabbit." Kanda sheathed Mugen nonchalantly, judging the Fourteenth with something akin to dull curiosity. The Gates had caught his reluctant attention…

"So, Mr. Fourteenth, what's up with your Gates?" Lavi arched an eyebrow, prodding the Noah's chest for an answer.

"The Ark can transfer anything. It really just came down to the attacks it takes in and where the attacks exit." The Fourteenth shrugged as if that was the best explanation he could conjure up. He'd used this ability for his family's sake too, but that had been in the past.

Lavi swallowed down the information with mutual respect and distaste as he compared the Noah's battle competence with Allen's. Okay, so the intense control the Fourteenth had over the Ark was way out of Allen's reach, but it wouldn't have mattered if Crowned Clown had been around. Allen would've jumped into combat with them, and thus ending the fight without the aid of wormholes—Gates.

"Let's go back to headquarters," Lavi decided aloud, planning a thorough evaluating discussion with the Panda. "I need some sleep."

"Uh…" The Fourteenth rubbed the back of his head in apology. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Immediately, the Noah found himself staring down Kanda's precious, long blade. "Why not?" Kanda snarled.

It came to Lavi's attention that Kanda was much quicker to draw Mugen against the Fourteenth than he did with Allen. Lavi almost giggled.

"Job's done. Time to go," stated Kanda, daring the Fourteenth to oppose him. When it came to missions, Kanda was strictly business. No touring, loitering, or resting tolerated—unless he was in dire need of it.

"Part of the mission is to stay behind and buy time for Komui…" The Fourteenth cautiously nudged Mugen's tip away from his face. "I think we should wait here for a while longer."

Kanda debated whether to slice off the Noah's nose. Deciding against it, Kanda muttered a "Che," at the Fourteenth's legitimate reason.

"Okay…" Lavi plopped down, cross-legged. "So…not much to see here." After testing the hardness of the ground, Lavi concluded that it was too uncomfortable to consider sleeping upon. "How are we gonna kill time?"

The Fourteenth had a hopeful suggestion, but he wondered if he'd survive unscathed when he spoke it. "We can…err…socialize and make acquaintances?" He knew how—to put it lightly—disliked he was, so this could either be a sizable step forward or a huge leap backward.

Kanda feigned deaf and rubbed Mugen's hilt. Lavi, on the other hand, took up the Noah's invitation as an opportunity to gather Bookman knowledge—at least that was what he told himself.

"Sure!" The redhead clapped his palms together in eagerness. "Where do we start?"

* * *

_Sigh… So yeah, this oneshot is officially a multi-chapter story. Gosh, I hope it doesn't turn out too long. _

_Making this up as I go along. Bear with me here. (And yes, Allen will come up in the story again.)_

_I had trouble uploading the document, so I just copied and pasted into an old document. It was messed up a little, so if you notice anything weird with the format, tip me off in a review so I can fix it please. Also, watch out for missing letters, punctuation, etc, because as I was fixing the screw ups, I may have deleted something by accident._


	3. III

_Is there really a need for a disclaimer? I mean…it's not like Japan's manga companies are gonna come on an American website looking for innocent fans to sue._

* * *

The Fourteenth's confidence perked up at Lavi's agreement; this would be the first conversation he'd partake in with an Order member, and the Noah could only hope that he wouldn't ruin it.

However, as the discussion wore on, the Fourteenth discovered that their chat was completely composed of factual questions about the Noah family and the reincarnation process. Disappointed, the Fourteenth prayed—something he rarely did—that his cooperation would hoist the exchange to a more personal level.

"So are Noahs picky about their hosts? Or do they just randomly pick the nearest guy or girl?" Lavi wasn't about to let the any detail—no matter how trivial—slip by, and somewhere in the obscene province of his mind, he wondered if Skin was originally a hot chick while Rhode was supposed to be a marshmallow like the Earl.

"We prefer to choose our hosts, but occasionally, like in my case, we grab the handiest human around." The Fourteenth hoped his answer was sufficient.

'Handiest human…' Behind his unyielding mask, Lavi scowled at the way the Noah addressed humans. What were they to these Noahs? Tools? No doubt, that was the case. After all, the evidence was sitting right in front of him. They didn't care whose life they destroyed, even if that life was worth ten times what they were.

"How long does it take for Noah genes to kick in?" Lavi deemed these Noahs as creatures more sadistic and belligerent than man.

"It depends how desperate the Noah is. If he wants to stay dormant, then he can, but once the genes awaken, there is no way to turn back."

Heh. 'Dormant'. Like a parasite or virus. Lavi glanced at Kanda to see how the samurai was taking this. All he could determine from one glance was that Kanda seemed mildly interested.

As the silence lagged on, the Fourteenth decided to take a risk. "What about you? What is it like to be a Bookman?"

If Lavi was irked at the question, he didn't show it. "It's pretty rough. Lots of books and paperwork."

When Lavi ended his answer at that, the Fourteenth knew he shouldn't push his luck. Unfortunately for him, what he did next triggered something far more dangerous than anything within Lavi's capabilities. "And you, Kanda? Why did you join the Order?"

Lavi and the Fourteenth scrambled back as Mugen weaved around the air. "None of your business, Aristocrat!"

"'Aristocrat'?" The Fourteenth questioned Kanda's memory for names. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall the samurai ever addressing by someone's true name.

"Yuu likes to give nicknames to people he likes," Lavi explained with a giggle, earning a none too gentle kick from Kanda.

"But I would prefer to be called by something other than 'Aristocrat'," the Fourteenth insisted.

"Don't worry, it'll grow on ya. I don't mind being 'Rabbit' anymore." The purpose of Lavi's smile of reassurance was defeated by a hiss from Kanda.

"Well, as long as it isn't 'Beansprout'." The Noah shuddered at the thought.

"Beansprout is the Beansprout. Are you the Beansprout?" Kanda glared harder than usual. "I didn't think so."

Lavi's expression was somewhere between a gape and a smirk. The extra glower almost went unnoticed, but it was such a feat in Kanda's case.

Kanda's abnormally constant anger was no big news, so the Fourteenth missed the additional antagonism. "Thank goodness. I would hate to be named something as distasteful as bean sprouts."

Lavi cocked an eyebrow at the Fourteenth's rather random comment. "You don't like bean sprouts?"

"I had no problem with them in my past lives, but Allen seems to hate them. They are tasteless, and they have these little beans attached at the end. Those things are an annoyance to chew." The Fourteenth nodded as if in agreement with Allen's judgment.

"Pffft." Lavi hid his laugh with a hand. "So is that why Allen hated to be called 'Beansprout'?'

"Allen hates to be insulted in the name of any food item." It was true. Allen came the closest out of all humans to worshipping what goes into his mouth.

Deep down, Lavi wished Allen had been the one to share such an amusing bit of information. And why did the Noah have to refer to Allen in present tense? Allen was a goner—might as well be dead. There was no point in playing otherwise.

Lavi ignored the pain in his heartbeat at his frank thoughts.

The Fourteenth rejoiced inside. This was good progress. He had received a pet name from the samurai, and Lavi asked him a question that wasn't about Noahs.

"'Aristocrat' is quite a mouthful, isn't it?" The Fourteenth wanted to sustain the conversation, and he knew starting a debate of some sort would achieve the most desired affect.

"'The Fourteenth' is an even bigger mouthful, Mr. Fourteenth." Lavi tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully. "We need to shorten it…"

Another nickname? The Noah sat up keenly. He knew from Allen's memories that a nickname from Lavi was an early sign of friendship.

"How about…Xiv?"

The Fourteenth hung in limbo between crushing disappointment and joyous celebration. "Ziv…?" It was so…simple.

"No, no." Shaking his head, Lavi spelled, "Ex-aye-vee. Xiv."

"Oh…" Still rather unsatisfied, the Fourteenth asked, "Why such a…easy name?"

"It's your initials! For fourteen! Roman numerals!" Lavi rolled his eyes at the Fourteenth's dim brains.

Once it clicked, the Fourteenth rather liked the clever twist, which was only expected of the future Bookman, he supposed. Now he just had to grow used to it.

"Hmmm… Xiv is a little plain…" Lavi played with the name in his head; finally done with tweaking it, Lavi exclaimed, "Xivi! It's so girly!"

"Shut it, Rabbit." Kanda wondered what Lavi was thinking. Giving the Noah a real name? The…the _thing_ was the Fourteenth; only—some—humans and—even fewer—animals deserved a name. This would not bode well with other Black Order members.

But then again, Kanda realized, was he in any position to accuse? He had also started calling the Noah by a nickname…

Well, the name lacked any good intentions, so it was acceptable.

When this excuse sounded pathetic, Kanda clenched his teeth, deciding that he didn't care anymore.

After another fifteen minutes of noises of typical waiting settings—coughs, grunts, etc—Lavi cracked under impatience.

"I wanna go home!"

The redhead had started a small fire to amuse himself with, but burning pieces of debris could only entertain for so long.

"Shut up, idiot." Kanda masked his boredom with the venom in his voice. He scowled at the Noah. "Take us back."

"But Komui—"

A swish from Mugen silenced his protest. "Just 'cause you have to rot here doesn't mean we do!"

The man had a point, the Noah admitted. Komui only asked him to stay behind—the other Exorcists had every right to go.

With a sigh, the Fourteenth asked for a Gate. He directed Kanda and Lavi to HQ's door while he himself took to his piano room. It was far more comfortable than Edo.

"So…Yuu." Lavi ignored Kanda's growl at his usage of the name. "Aristocrat? Really?"

As expected, he wasn't honored with an answer.

"Well, I guess it fits." Lavi shrugged indifferently.

After another short trek up a flight of stairs, Lavi asked uncertainly "It's this door, right?" Lavi couldn't help but let Kanda go first; he was only too familiar with the dangers of the Ark's rooms—haphazard, endless pits of doom and whatnot.

* * *

Xiv—rapidly warming up to the name—watched the window of his room. He squished down on the piano seat, shifting into the shallow crater created by previous bottoms that have sat there.

"Allen?"

Immediately, the boy stepped out from behind his reflection. "You did really well!"

Xiv knew that Allen was referring to the fight with the Level Four. "Thank you very much."

But really, a compliment from Allen came as granted as an insult from Kanda. Nevertheless, Xiv savored the kind words.

"Lavi seems to like you…" Allen flipped through the panels of his memories. "Xiv, huh? Haha."

The Noah wondered if he had imagined the sadness behind Allen's laugh.

"He's like a big brother to me…so please take care of him…since I won't be there to." Allen played with his fingers to avoid the Noah's suspicious stare.

"How's the Innocence holding up?" Xiv had enough grace to change the subject, saving the boy from his uneasiness.

"It watches out for me, so it knows I'm here even if I don't call out to it." Allen's soft voice edged as he went on, "It hates you so much…"

"Can't say I'm surprised. Even I'm barely resisting the urge to rip this arm off." Xiv glared at the Innocence with pure revulsion, picking at the cross in his hand. "I have no idea how this body of yours deals with such contradictory beings."

"It'll leave as soon as I do…" Allen grimaced at his dark and pointless future.

"Do _not_ say that!" Xiv brought his fist down on the piano keys, startling both himself and Allen with his deafening abuse of the instrument.

"I'm sorry," Xiv whispered, checking to make sure Allen hadn't been jerked back to sleep. He kept his voice down to compensate for his volume before. "Your friends are standing in line to kill me the moment my value runs dry."

"You think that they'd let you live just because I'm still here?" Allen collected himself as Xiv answered.

"Yes, but I haven't told them how…strong you still are. I was waiting to consult you about it" Xiv was willing to grant Allen's wish—it was the least he could do.

Allen's first response was an absolute yes—did the Noah even have to ask? But as the idea and the ramifications of it sank in, Allen decided on a no. "I'm pretty much done for already…right? So…let's not get their hopes up."

Xiv understood Allen's hesitation. Even though members of the Order knew that Allen was alive, they were probably still expecting the boy to be on the brink of death—a fruitless cause. So why give them false hope with the fact that Allen was _this_ much alive? It would only crush them harder when the boy finally fades away for good.

Secretly, Allen had not given up. More and more of him were slipping away with every day that passed, but that meant nothing if a part of him still remained. That part would never admit defeat, not until it was also consumed by the Noah.

Allen crossed his arms, forcing the Fourteenth to copy his movements. Yes, he still had some control over this body, but he couldn't risk rebelling against the Noah genes—it would take too much energy, and a defeat in the mental battle would only render him weaker.

Xiv suspected that Allen wasn't as discouraged as he played to be. He couldn't blame the teen—no one should give up his or her body without a fight.

"Well, Mr. Walker, I have good news and bad news for you and your friends." Xiv's grin grew when Allen stared at him with curiosity. "The good news is that once this war ends, I'd have the option of leaving your body. That means you can return with complete control."

Allen's heart pounded at the astonishing news. Well, if anything could elevate his determination in hanging on, it was this.

His hope was _almost_ short-lived when Xiv went on to say, "The bad news is that you might not last that long."

Ha. That didn't dishearten Allen one bit. He had a chance—it made no difference how slim—to live through this whole ordeal.

The Noah was pleased with Allen's obvious fortitude against what most would deem as the inevitable. It was excellent that the boy was so hell-bent on survival. It would be a nightmare for Xiv if he had to continue existence on the boy's behalf. Sure, suicide was always an alternative, but it was such a disgraceful way to go. A Noah of his standards preferred a noble death in which he stepped up from his place as the "parasite" by relinquishing charge back to his host.

The Fourteenth had ulterior motives in his resolve to keep Allen alive, but he wasn't about to reveal them. Why? Because they were simply too sentimental for a Noah. Xiv blushed with shame at his weakness.

Now he understood what had attracted Allen to Rhode and Tyki. Well…actually, he didn't understand. But at least he knew that they hadn't lost it—a soft spot for a human was unheard of among Noahs. Or perhaps they really had gone nuts, and that he had followed suit? How else could he relate to them on such a sappy scale?

Allen sensed that Xiv was hiding something, but he left it untouched.

Gratitude radiated from the Fourteenth, letting the boy know that the Noah appreciated his regard for the other's privacy.

Heaven couldn't have paired two people more fit to share a mind than this duo. Both had enough decency and respect to recognize and avoid mental boundaries.

_Why is this human so lovable_, the Noah asked his piano. As predicted, there was no reply.

"Hey, Aristocrat," Allen teased, snapping Xiv out of his introspective assessment.

"That name… It would suit you as well, Allen, so do not use it against me."

"Well," Allen retorted, "you have my body, so you're a bean too."

"Evidently, Kanda thoughtfully differentiated us with individual titles."

"Yeah… He's mean like that." Allen chewed on his tongue. "I'd rather have been called 'Aristocrat' than 'Beansprout'."

Xiv was amused at Allen's minor resentment. "Don't worry, Allen. You have no need to envy me."

Allen's head jerked up. "That wasn't—"

"Shhh." Xiv rolled his eyes; he didn't even need to read Allen's thoughts to guess the boy's feelings. "A name is just a name. They still have more love for you than I can ever hope to receive."

Allen didn't know what to make of the Fourteenth's bittersweet tone.

"That lovely lady still hates my guts," Xiv pointed out with obvious discomfort. "She is very protective of you."

The boy shook his head. "Lenalee doesn't hate you—just your guts."

* * *

"Welcome back, guys!" Lenalee brightened the mood with her smile, rushing around with coffee refills.

Kanda made no sound as he took his place leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, Lenalee." Lavi threw down a sloppy, ten-minute report on Komui's desk, almost losing sight off it among the other stacks of papers. "So Xiv did pretty well!"

"Xiv?" asked Lenalee absently, filling Komui's rabbit cup to the rim—God knows he'd need it.

"The Fourteenth! His initials in Roman numerals! Doesn't anyone get this besides me?" Lavi threw up his hands in exasperation, slumping into a nearby armchair.

"Oh…" Lenalee glanced at her redheaded friend, a little put off.

"You're not mad, are you?" Lavi leaned forward worriedly, though he wouldn't blame her for any objection. He himself didn't want to humor the Noah with a characteristic as humane as a name.

"No, no!" Lenalee waved the absurd idea away.

"Good, 'cause Kanda here gave him a name too! He's gonna start calling Xiv an aristocrat from now on!" Lavi grinned in triumph, shielding his grimace of aversion. Kanda and he were infamous for bantering Order members through rude and funny nicknames. Could this be the unintentional first step to welcoming this Noah?

"Really…" Lenalee admitted that she had put it past Kanda to acknowledge the Noah so soon.

It did not anger her—she could never get mad at her friends over such a guiltless matter. But—in a rather selfish way—she did feel as if they had let her down. Had Kanda and Lavi forgotten Allen? Had it escaped their minds when the Fourteenth said that Allen was dying—or in other words, not dead yet? Or was this Noah really enough to replace their sweet, little comrade?

Lenalee suppressed her tears; she was much too old to be crying so readily. And yet, along with her cauldron full of grief and betrayal, she felt so very lonely. For the countless time in her life, Lenalee stared after her friends' backs as they moved forward without her.

* * *

_Idc how lame 'Xiv' is. I'm too friggin' tired of typing 'the Fourteenth'-this, 'the Fourteenth'-that. Too many letters, damn it…_

_And thanks very much to those still reading this. I know that a fic mainly from an OC's POV can be…bleh..._

_And I suppose the lack of yaoi pairings (i.e. Yullen or Laven) doesn't help either. DX_

_I will be adding angst in later chapters, btw…_

_Hope Allen and Xiv's conversation hadn't been awkward. I kinda revised it too much for its own good._

_Oh yeah, please excuse any grammar / spelling mistakes. (I will be saying this in every chapter's author note from now on for good measure.)_


	4. IV

_I told you you should've taken the other hall. Now you have us all lost. _Allen complained sadly, as their disoriented journey to the cafeteria took a toll on his stomach.

Xiv wasn't holding up much better—it was his stomach too. _It's not my fault. This building is too big!_

The Fourteenth squirmed when the hungry organ roared with a painful demand for food. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the wall. It was far too early in the morning for his liking. "I refuse to screw around with such mundane means of travel! ARK!"

At his command, a Gate appeared to welcome them to Jerry's cooking.

* * *

Most of the Order were dawn risers, mainly because the term "the early bird catches the worm" almost literally applied to breakfast. First come, first served. Sucks for those who enjoyed sleeping in, for they were going to get leftovers. More and more members had taken to getting up faster ever since Allen Walker joined—the kid woke too soon, and he could easily empty Jerry's stash before the hour was up.

So, of course, no less than half the Order was there to witness a Gate open above their heads. A moment later, a distressed Noah dropped down from the suspended aforementioned apparition, racing to Jerry with drool trailing behind him. "Food, Mr. Cook! Please! All that you have!"

Those who had been standing patiently in line expressed their irritation. "That's not fair! He's gonna eat the Order into bankruptcy!"

A ravenous rumble silenced their protests, sending them into a wild goose hunt for the monster that just growled.

"I am famished, Mr. Cook. Absolutely famished. I wish I didn't have to eat, but I do." Xiv dried up as much of his drool puddles as he could. What an undisciplined mess he was making… The only times he allowed his manners some room was during meals.

Several months ago, Jerry would've giggled blissfully at the sight of such a hungry customer, but now he could only hand off a plate of Allen's favorites with a murmur of, "Enjoy."

It wasn't that he'd ceased to adore people who appreciated delicious meals; it was just that Allen had shared his absolute devotion to food, so when this Noah stepped in, it was much like throwing out a perfectly good cabbage for one that was filled with hypocritical love for chow! It wasn't exactly a fair trade—Allen, a true indulger of food, for the Noah, someone who saw hunger as trouble.

It brought tears to his eyes to sacrifice so many precious dishes to someone who would never enjoy them.

Quite a long time ago, Kanda had come up with a theory that if he ignored something thoroughly enough, that said thing would disappear; however, his trials on Lavi had reduced his hypothesis to wishful thinking. Since Kanda was never one to give up, he continued experimenting with the idea to this day, and the Fourteenth was no exception.

When Xiv entered the dining hall in his ever so modest—oh, the sarcasm—fashion, Kanda had remained unaffected even while those around him began howling like idiotic monkeys.

The clamor stimulated a headache, and Kanda had to give Marie props for putting up with society with his super hearing.

Then, to push him further, the Noah had the guts to sit on the same table as him. Sure, the table was reasonably lengthy, and the Fourteenth was seated as far down as he could go, but this was still Kanda's territory. No one should dare—or want to—be within this approximate range of him!

Try as he might, Kanda couldn't help but glare at Xiv. The damned Aristocrat was performing some of the world's most disgusting chewing noises. From slurping to gurgling, that monster had it all.

Kanda was having a hard time keeping his breakfast down, what with this racket reaching his ears. It was _sick_. How could anyone make such sounds without choking?

"Oi!" Kanda slammed his chopsticks down, teeth clenched at Xiv.

Startled, the Noah stared at the steaming samurai with confused and rather wide eyes. "What?" he asked through his mouthful of food.

Semi-grinded food bits in mid-chomp were _not_ something Kanda wanted to see. Grabbing a handful of soba, he chucked it at Xiv.

Incredibly, despite how passionately the noodles whipped around in the air, they struck home on Xiv's face.

Yelping in surprise, Xiv deposited the contents of his mouth onto his plate, combing the soba away.

Watching the slobbery mess pour over the platter, Kanda cringed and roared, "Eat like a normal person, Noah!"

With that, Kanda stormed out of the cafeteria, growling at bystanders along the way.

_What was Kanda's mother smoking when he was conceived?_ Xiv asked the roommate of his mind.

_I wonder that a lot too._ Allen shrugged mentally. _He didn't used to be like this, you know_, Allen defended his rival. _I mean, not that he was ever nice to anyone, but Kanda never actually threw soba at people._

_Obviously, the Japanese are a people to watch out for, especially if they are in possession of noodles… _

_And swords too. Don't forget Mugen. _Allen stared after Kanda until the man disappeared between crowds of starving Finders.

_Are you worried for that tyrant, Allen?_ Xiv slurped up a string of soba, sampling the dish that had managed to capture Kanda's liking. It tasted…normal enough.

_He's too…serious. _Allen questioned his success at conveying his meaning._ Kanda is more touchy than usual, don't you think?_

To that, Xiv had no answer, since he couldn't imagine a "less" irritable Kanda. He was beginning to detest the samurai. The man was as difficult as they came, immune to his efforts of befriending.

_I think…_ Allen's voice grew thick with diabolical intent, throwing caution into Xiv's wind. _…he needs to lighten up. We should help him._

_And how do you propose we do that? _Xiv actually looked down on childish games, but he was willing to humor Allen this one time.

_Well…_ Allen's mind leapt to the onion bomb Jan had given him, but he dismissed the notion as soon as it'd presented itself. Using such a contraption against Kanda was pure suicide, and the world couldn't afford to lose one of the last survivors of the endangered specie who stood up to Kanda.

Xiv didn't know what an onion bomb was, though he could make an educated enough guess based off the name. And "Jan"? What a devious and immature man Jan must've been to invent such a juvenile weapon.

_I'm willing to attempt any acts of minor violence if it yields entertainment… _Xiv wasn't too concerned about the dangers of letting Allen's ideas run wild. What was the worst the boy could come up with?

_Well, we have to make him angry without being too obvious about it, because we can't have you getting in trouble with Komui if you start it first, right? _Allen, a first time conspirator, was obsessed about being discreet with the provoking.

_I_ _would imagine that to be easy enough. Kanda is very short-tempered, after all._ Xiv finished the last of his plates, scraping it clean with a fork. _And then what? Throw the onion bomb in an act of self-defense?_

_He'd kill us…_

_Ah…but why else are we doing this to begin with?_

* * *

According to universal belief, Kanda's heart was impervious to positive human emotions; despite the slight untruth of it, Kanda liked to preserve that idea. However, he was not so dense as to deny himself the fact that his heart had grown weak, especially when a few certain people were involved.

To his impassive mental make up, Lenalee was the exception; Lavi was the interruption; and Allen was the malfunction.

Lenalee didn't have what it took to be intolerable, so logically, Kanda accepted her presence with confidence that she'd steer clear of his buttons. Even if Lenalee somehow managed to irritate Kanda, he still wouldn't dare touch her for fear of Komui, and, of course, the girl herself had quite a punch and grudge.

As for Lavi… Rabbit just had issues. He would jump out of the blue and, with his ludicrous misdeeds, summon Kanda's darker than dark side. Lavi never triggered enough fury for Kanda to end his miserable little life, and that was the bothersome beauty of it. Rabbit danced close enough to disturb the fire, but never enough to be burned.

Allen was an utterly particular matter. The damned Beansprout seemed to get a kick out of stomping out what little patience Kanda possessed. The samurai had found it strange that someone so short retained such courage—Beansprout was, in Kanda's opinion, brave and naïve to the point of stupid. Even stranger was Kanda's acceptance of it.

When it came to Beansprout, Kanda had always been too eager to provoke or be provoked. Kanda mused that Beansprout was too predictable. One word—"Beansprout"—could invoke such ferocity and madness. But it was just as well. Kanda needed a stress reliever of some sort and a durable one at that. Those squishy dolls—courtesy of the Science Department—simply didn't cut it; their eyeballs always exploded with angst at Kanda's first squeeze.

_(A/N: I'm talking about those little things you clutch in your fist. Their eyes, nose, or other facial component of some sort pops out. They're suppose to pop back in.)_

Other squishies included—but was definitely not limited to—Finders, akuma, and innocent people, all of whom stood no chance. Beansprout, on the other hand, not only lived through Kanda's many outbursts of wrath but actually returned the harassment with calamitous vengeance.

Kanda didn't know exactly when he started using Allen as a way to discharge stress; whenever it was, it must've been in one of his epiphanies. Beansprout was made of tough stuff, so Kanda never held back. It had been such a…relief…to discover and utilize such an effective method of relaxing. It was more helpful than meditation in more ways that one.

In fact, Allen was so successful at calming Kanda that the man felt spoiled by the younger boy. Growing used to the idea that Allen would eat his rage, Kanda had taken to loosening his grip on his temper. He was so lenient with his irritability now that the tiniest nuisance could send him down the road of destruction. But it had been okay; after all, Beansprout would unknowingly contribute in his new system of "meditation".

But now Beansprout was gone. Kanda's stress level had been rising substantially without his usual means of "safely" channeling it. It was going to escalate off the charts soon, and even Kanda was worried—which was proof enough of how unstable his condition was—about the poor soul he'd unleash his cramped frustration on.

Nonetheless, if he could choose the victim for his inevitable—and hopefully brief—moment of insanity, then the Aristocrat was definitely topping the list. It was, after all, the Noah's fault for kicking that stupid Beansprout out of his own body. Aristocrat deserved some form of punishment, and Kanda would gladly be the one to deliver it.

* * *

Allen and Xiv had decided that Kanda was a man of routines. Anything out of place would tick him off. Kanda was also a fan of silence; any noise would no doubt anger him. These two facts were the keys to their aggravation plan.

Xiv hadn't expected the waves of excitement and anticipation rolling off Allen. What was so fun about picking a fight with some demented samurai?

Allen didn't understand his enthusiasm in the matter either. Maybe it was due to the complete boredom he'd had to put up with ever since the Noah took over? There really wasn't much going on besides sleeping, more sleeping, and the times in between.

_I only see Kanda in the dining hall, unless we're on a mission together…_ Allen had Xiv glance at the time. _We can wait for lunch…_

Xiv, spurred on by a jittery Allen, had rushed to the cafeteria the moment the clock struck noon. Following Allen's advice, the Noah ordered the minimum amount of food he craved for; it broke Allen's heart to choose between his beloved dishes, but if they ate too much, they had a higher risk of losing it all over the floor when Kanda snapped.

Finding a random seat, Xiv glanced up at Kanda, who was eating a table down. _Okay… What do you want me to do?_

_Umm…start a commotion? _

_Allen…you and I have very different ideas of a commotion._

Allen didn't want to see Xiv's version unfold before his eyes. _Okay… Just…start laughing._

_Laughing?_ Xiv frowned as he chewed on his food.

_Loud. Really loud. Laugh really, really loud_. Allen nodded as he repeated his instructions, confident that it would get the desired reaction out of Kanda.

_Allen…_ The boy was hopeless._ I can't just…laugh on demand. And even if I could… Laughing? That's it? I thought you were thinking this over while we waited for lunch!_

_Trust me. I'll bet you my ace of spades that it'd work. _

Allen's ace? It was his most loved card… _Okay…but I still can't just laugh… It'd sound fake._

_I'll tell you a joke._

_Oh, good lord._ Xiv was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this impulsive idea.

_There was once a clown_, Allen began, _and he lost one of his juggling balls, so he went to another clown and asked if he'd seen them._

_Clowns…of course._ Xiv should've known any jokes Allen had would've involved Mana's pastime.

_And then—pfft._ Allen held his mouth shut as his shoulders shook, fighting back a laugh.

_Oh, great. _Xiv could tell immediately that Allen was the type to ruin a joke by cracking up before the punch line. What a complete waste of time this was…

Well, there was always the onion bomb in his pocket; Xiv fingered the gadget as he pinpointed a launching route to Kanda. It'd be fine if he _accidentally_ dropped the bomb from a Gate that just happened to be hovering over Kanda, wouldn't it?

He looked to Allen for his vote.

It was then that he noticed Allen's giggles. They were delightful to the ears, albeit a little weak in volume.

Xiv was tempted to scan Allen's memories for the joke, to start himself laughing if anything. However, there was no need.

Soon, the Fourteenth found himself chuckling with Allen. There was no helping it. This boy's merry laughter simply begged others to sing along.

In the waking world, Xiv heard himself snicker in Allen's voice. Ahh… It was strange how, despite the sounds' shared source, his laugh simply couldn't do Allen justice—the difference in quality was too great.

* * *

Lenalee had learned the easy—followed by the hard—way that Allen Walker's figure was bound to be in the dining hall no matter what time of the day she chose to enter. However, unlike before, her pang of delight at the sight of Allen had defaulted into a spasm of rage that horrified her. The Fourteenth, sitting there oh-so-innocently, was eating _Allen's_ food.

She remembered the days when she didn't mind taking a lunch break, knowing that Allen would be there with his typically and atrociously large pile of food. Now, Lenalee only came to sustain her strength. Even then, she would endure much of her hunger until her stomach felt the need to implode simply for the sake of filling itself.

It seemed that today, the Noah had less of an appetite, though still too much for comfort. As usual, even compared to Kanda, the Fourteenth was the loneliest diner present.

Lenalee accepted her plate from Jerry and proceeded to join Lavi. She stole a glance at the Fourteenth; he seemed to be in a deep conversation with no one.

"Hey, Lenalee," Lavi greeted her brightly. Seeing through his strained act, Lenalee smiled for him to drop it.

Lavi shook his head at her proposal. His thoughts for his comrades may have grown to be true, but he still needed to keep up a guise for the Noah. He was about to comment on Lenalee's modest amount of food when he was obnoxiously interrupted.

A sudden, heavenly peal of laugher resounded around cafeteria, enhanced by the echoing qualities of the room.

That sound… Lenalee's spoonful of food never made it to its destination. She turned her head so fast, her body barely caught up to save her neck.

Behind her, the Fourteenth had broken into a fit of giggles, obviously amused at no reason discerned by Lavi's five senses. The Noah had finally cracked… Nevertheless, Lavi felt a smile stretch across his face. It was out of his control; Allen's rare laugh had always been so contagious.

Lavi captured the moment with his eye, stashing it away for future reference on dark and nightmarish nights. When Lavi dragged his reluctant gaze from Allen's face to Lenalee's, his blood ran cold. He had expected Lenalee to lighten up a little; surely, if anything could free Lenalee from her depressed trance, it was Allen. But evidently, the Fourteenth's little performance stimulated the opposite affect.

Tears of anger took their turn down the roads carved into her cheeks by past tragedies. Lenalee always knew that she would shed these kinds of tears one day, but she never expected for them to be geared toward one of her closest friends. She'd believed that those who made it pass her selective defense would never make her cry.

The Fourteenth and Allen must have sampled countless flavors throughout their lives, but if the Noah didn't shut up, he would soon taste something entirely new—her boots. Lost in her teeming thoughts as they scrambled to right themselves, Lenalee failed to remember her oath that whenever the Noah was involved, she would keep her disputes from turning physical.

Luckily, a samurai saved her from definite guilt in the future. To everyone's surprise, Kanda had leapt onto the Fourteenth's table, sending plates clattering and food splattering. After the blur of the moment subsided, the Noah noted the sharp tip of Mugen against his forehead.

"Shut up and let people eat, stupid Aristocrat!" Kanda attempted a death-poke at the Fourteenth's face, which the Noah narrowly avoided. "The Beansprout was annoying enough! I don't need another idiot making a big deal out of food!"

Lavi unconsciously did the math in his head. Wow. That had been one of the longest, unbroken insults he had ever heard Kanda compose and deliver in one go. Was the samurai in a wordy mood today? And Lavi really doubted that even Allen—much less that body-stealer of a Noah—was infatuated with food enough to laugh so hard at it.

_We got him…_ Xiv gaped with disbelief at the simplicity of which they had provoked Kanda. This man made it too easy… _Now what, Allen?_

_I don't know…say something._

Something, huh. "Something."

Kanda sheathed his sword, pausing at Xiv's word.

_No, say something intelligent!_

"Something intelligent." Xiv gave a wide grin at Allen's sighing.

Kanda, on the other hand, got the wrong message. "I'll show you who's intelligent."

"Hey, now," Xiv warned, watching Mugen's hilt with worry, "you wouldn't want to hurt this body, would you? We could be attacked tomorrow, so you wouldn't want me out of action"

"Do you think I care, Beansprout?" Then Kanda's eyes widened, as if regretting something he'd said. The moment flashed away in a second. "Shut up, Aristocrat."

Xiv lifted an eyebrow at Kanda's rather open and awfully quick expression. He noticed the man stagger ever so slightly over his own words. With merciless deliberation, Xiv said too casually, "Beansprout, huh. Yes, Allen is rather short, no? But I'd say that he's twice as sweet, so it makes up for it."

Kanda said nothing, ready to return to his food. So what if he mistook Xiv for Allen; it was to be expected since they were so similar—both were hellishly annoying.

"And trust me, I _know_," Xiv went on, "that he has size where it counts." As if his implication wasn't scandalously clear enough, the Noah poked Kanda's "size" with his chopstick. "I've seen, after—"

The eating utensil in his hand was sliced cleanly in two, which was forbidding enough to rush Xiv several steps away from the samurai.

With a flick of his wrist, Xiv sent the onion bomb soaring into Kanda's face, where it blew up into a cloud of yellow gas.

Kanda, wheezing every so often when onion fumes scorched his throat, growled, "I'll—kill—Raaah! I'm—gonna—fuck! You! I'll—"

"You're going to fuck me? How vulgar. I'm sorry, but my preference is those of the opposite sex. Even if I was attracted to males, I would never misuse Allen's body in such a horrid manner." Xiv repeated the slightly disorganized thoughts of Allen, adding his own touch since this was a group effort.

Xiv felt Allen keel over with laughter, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to abstain from doing the same—such a posture at the moment would stage an opening, and an opening would yield a very bloody Mugen protruding from his chest.

Kanda's roar reverberated throughout the dining hall, onion-induced tears streaming down his face. He unsheathed Mugen and threw his soba at Xiv, launching for his throat as the Noah untangled the noodles on his suit.

"You are going to_ hell_!"

"Kanda, you have to use proper grammar. It's 'Yuu _is_ going to hell.'" Xiv couldn't resist; Allen had suggested the retort, and he'd said it aloud with pleasure.

Inarticulate with rage, Kanda activated his Innocence, madly slashing his powers out in the general direction of Xiv.

The Noah harnessed the attack with a Gate, sending it back at the man.

Kanda counteracted the assault, temporality blinded by the sharp light as two attacks canceled each other in midair. His eyes adjusted in time to see a foot zooming in for a kick; with a hiss, Kanda reared back, barely dodging a boot to the face.

Xiv was cheating! Just like Beansprout! And it would've worked if not for Kanda's speed.

Nostalgia coursed through his heated blood, reminding him of his sparring sessions with the Sprout. Allen had used every ploy, no matter how disgraceful, to get the upper hand. And the sad part was that all his tricks—kicking dust into Kanda's face, feigning defeat while scheming a retaliation—succeeded every time. No matter how old they got, they always fooled Kanda.

But Beansprout wasn't the only one who could play dirty.

Raising Mugen and drawing Xiv's undivided attention to the blade—yes, Mugen had that effect on people; their fear wouldn't let them take their eyes off it, Kanda slipped under Xiv's defense, landing an unrestrained, ruthless kick on his "size".

He waited as the pain registered, surveying Xiv's paling face. Yes, this would teach him to mess with Kanda.

To the older teen's complete, utter, speechless shock, Xiv did not drop to the ground in unadulterated agony. It was so unimaginable that any male could remain standing after such a blow that Kanda suspected Allen's true gender.

Oh, but inside, Xiv was reeling with affliction. However, he refused to buckle under the pain. No, he was a Noah; he would not stoop as low as to clutching his groin while rolling around the floor like some pathetic worm. Not in public, anyway.

Lucky for Allen, he dwelled in their mind, out of the reach of nerves and physical feelings. _I'm sorry…Xiv…_

Xiv dared not speak, fearing it would break his strength of will. Summoning a Gate, the Fourteenth escaped to the sanctuary of his piano room before surrendering to every man's weakness.

He was only human, after all.

* * *

_Lmao… I originally wanted to develop and explain Kanda's feelings a bit, since it's been so untouched so far. Somehow, it turned out like this…_

_This felt like one of those _omake_ things. Lol._

_Okay, so by now, I'm sure someone's noticed my usage of English insults instead of _moyashi_. I'm sorry, but there's just something disturbing about Japanese words popping up randomly in an English story. (I know that I do that with '_akuma'_, but wouldn't it just sound pathetic if I used 'demons' instead???) I don't mind reading _moyashi_ or _usagi_, but I can't put up with writing it in my own fics. It's just plain weird…_

_And yeah, ignore minor grammar / spelling / any mistakes please, unless it's something major, in which case, TELL ME._


	5. V

Kanda was fuming as he stalked down the hall; if it had been physically—and safely—possible, he would be breathing fire and whistling smoke from his ears. Xiv annoyed him to the end of the world. Not only had the Noah started their fight in the first place, but he'd also run away when things looked bad for him. What a _coward_. Clearly, he could not be trusted in battle if they seemed to be on the losing side.

Strangely enough, Kanda—experienced in all forms of anger—could tell that he wasn't actually mad, _mad_. It was similar to the fights between him and Allen; the rage was real enough, but it had a teasing ring to it. Kanda considered going into denial; there was no way that he possessed a playful side, and if he did, he should kill it off before something serious happened.

What was more—dare he admit it?—was that he felt…better? It had satisfied him—very little, but still more than nothing—to hurt someone.

Before the introspection continued deeper, someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned around stiffly, hand already on Mugen's hilt.

Lenalee glanced at the sword but otherwise remained calm in the face of the weapon. "Um…Kanda," she began. Biting her bottom lip for a moment, she seemed to decide against speaking. "Nothing. I'll see you around."

Lenalee sped down the opposite direction, relieved that Kanda was not one to follow out of concern. She hadn't prepared a dialogue to use when she'd followed the other Exorcist. What was she suppose to say?

'Nice kick'?

'That was mean'?

'You should apologize'?

It wasn't her business, so her best move now would be to fake retardation toward the event that had transpired between Kanda and the Fourteenth.

* * *

_Xivi?_ Allen nudged the Noah, trying in vain to wake him from his trance. He knew that Xiv had been unresponsive to dislodge himself from the sting until the throbbing subsided to a bearable level.

But pain was one thing; the actual condition of the wound worried him far more than any ache could. Allen needed to know how dire the injury was and whether or not it needed medical attention.

_Hey, Xiv, please wake up. How bad is it? Is it broken?_ Allen's concern for his body's health overwrote the awkwardness he felt at the wording of his questions. _You can still pee, right? Is it still working?_

"I—I don't know…" Xiv finally gasped. He gulped down a whimper as he unraveled from the ball he had curled himself into. What humiliation. A body—especially a male one— had some impractical drawbacks.

_L—Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Lenalee. Can you imagine her Dark Boots…?_ Allen trailed off as horrific images rose into Xiv's head. _N—nevermind._

* * *

As a fellow colleague of the male class, Lavi felt a significant amount of pity toward Xiv, though he would rather have it be the Noah than the only other alternative—Allen. The poor boy hadn't been ready for such an experience.

Lavi was worried—not to mention bored—enough to actively search for Xiv. He was interested in how Noahs handled pain, since the most prominent reaction he had ever perceived was a gasp of surprise. They were rather similar to Exorcists in terms of endurance…

Lavi stopped at Xiv's door, determining from the silence that the Noah wasn't home yet. Xiv would probably pop up on the other side through one of his Gates; until then, Lavi would wait—patience was a virtue at times like these.

He wondered why Xiv used the Ark with such liberation when Allen had been banned from even entering it without permission. It was probably special treatment from Rouvelier since the sadist favored anyone willing to act as his tool.

Letting his mind wonder, Lavi mused that, since Xiv was obviously desperate enough, the Noah could be faking his obedience; all Noahs—with a few exceptions—were polite—almost scornfully so—even during their many killing sprees.

Hearing footsteps behind the door he leaned against, Lavi turned around and knocked immediately.

With gracious haste, the door opened to a shaky Xiv, who still appeared wobbly on his legs. "How can I help you?"

"I came to see how you're holding up…" Although with a swift glance, Lavi didn't need his observant eye to establish that the Noah was still extremely uncomfortable—"uncomfortable" being a light depiction.

"Well…ah." Xiv cleared his throat uncomfortably—again with the understatement—before settling on a smile. "The good news is that Allen is mentally unscathed." His grin wavered a little as his eyes widened at the unpleasant memory. "And as for me…well I'm doing as well as I could."

Lavi's lips pressed together. Yes, Allen hadn't felt a thing, had he? All because the Noah had destroyed him.

Rather dense for a sensitive being, Xiv remained oblivious to Lavi's annoyance. "Allen was so worried too. Why, he just asked me whether or not it still functioned as it should."

What with his convincing narration, Lavi almost believed that Allen was capable of conscious thought. But he waved the thought aside before it had a chance to develop. Even if he were that much alive, Allen would never get along with a Noah—even if his precious jewels were in question.

Chuckling at nothing, Xiv invited Lavi into his tidy room, limping a little.

Lavi didn't know why he followed; it was just a natural response to a hospitable wave.

Despite the dull ache in his pants, Xiv could feel excited at the prospect of conversing with Lavi again. The teen was his favorite out of those in the Order—what with all other options either rejecting his very existence or injuring his genitals.

Was it just him, or did Lavi seem a little more…rigid than usual?

He was tempted to wake Allen for advice, but the boy should sleep to keep his strength up.

"So…if Allen is still worried, I should probably let you check up on it." Lavi wanted a chance to leave, if anything. He had regretted his entry the moment he stepped across the threshold.

Oh…he had let it slip, hadn't he? Xiv twitched a little at his carelessness. He wasn't supposed to reveal the promising position of Allen, but Lavi didn't seem to take his words to heart anyways.

"I can do that later." Xiv shrugged indifferently, though he had been harboring the desire to double-check the state of his manhood.

"You should take care of that body. The Black Order doesn't exactly have a stock room of hosts for you to take if you damage one." Lavi warmed the coldness of his voice with a joking smile.

"Of course…" Xiv shifted on the balls of his feet. "But I really doubt any severe harm was done; even if Kanda had succeeded in stripping me of my only way to expel urine, I would live…"

"You should still make sure," Lavi insisted, adding silently, _especially since it's not even your property._

"I—I will eventually, so please don't worry." Lavi's concern disturbed Xiv.

What happened next was…unexpected, to say the very, very least.

There was a blur, pain, and suddenly, Xiv was sitting on the ground with a furious Lavi towering over him.

Xiv rubbed his cheek where Lavi's punch had landed, wondering how colorful of a bruise he'd be sporting tomorrow. When he looked up at the redhead, expecting Lavi to be apologetic at his unmannerly blow, he met quite another story.

"You… You don't feel bad at all? You don't care that you're using the body of some little kid?" It was so _unfair_, so tactless of the Noah to claim what belonged to someone else and not even bother to take proper care of it.

Lavi kicked the wall with all his might; his hand itched for his Innocence. Lavi wanted to kill the Noah. He wanted to set him on fire. He wanted to put out the fire, and then he wanted to set him back on fire. He wanted to rinse and repeat until the damned Noah was nothing more than a soggy pile of smithereens.

But more than anything, he wanted the stupid brat back.

It was bad enough that Allen hung onto existence by a thread; the fact that Lavi was powerless to save him simply salted his wound. That brainless, geezer-looking kid was like his little brother, damn it. That was what he had told Allen when they first met, that the boy could call him Big Brother if he so wished.

_No_, Lavi thought with horror. He couldn't have a little brother, because he couldn't have a family. His closest thing to a relative was the Panda, and even fondness between clan members was barely tolerated.

"You don't care…" Those words were directed at himself as Lavi's attempt to convince his mind and heart that Allen meant nothing to him. "You don't care!" It was a lie. Lavi did care, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend otherwise. He wasn't anyone's brother; he wasn't even Lavi. He was a Bookman.

Too preoccupied with his identity crisis, Lavi remembered the Fourteenth's presence only when the Noah spoke up.

Xiv had assumed that Lavi's chant of 'You don't care,' was supposed to blame him. "I do care, Lavi." He picked himself up from his spot on the floor. "Obviously, you care too." He'd meant the last sentence to come out as a peace offering to cool the Exorcist's rage.

"No…" Lavi's growl cracked with a sob. He sank down to his knees and clutched his face, holding his shattered mask together with his hands. "I don't care. I can't care."

Confused at the sudden change in ambiance, Xiv nudged Allen awake. _Something's wrong with our comrade._

_Lavi? _Allen stared through the Fourteenth's eyes at his friend's broken figure. The boy quickly pulled up Xiv's memory of their conversation, skimming through them for answers.

Allen's thoughts raced, and Xiv felt his heart matching the teen's anxiety.

Xiv frowned at the boy's panic; Allen's concern was wrecking Xiv's calm attitude. _I am a little shocked myself. I didn't think the Bookman clan allowed such…fierce emotions._

The Noah felt a disturbance in Allen and knew that the boy had reached a conclusion. _Lavi is such a caring person…_ Allen's voice dripped with affection and gratitude.

_Tell him that I'm here. _Allen was very nervous at this decision. It was an impulsive step and an even more overwhelming promise, a promise he might not keep. Allen knew—how could he not, when a Noah told him so himself—that it was at least possible to sit out the complete Noah-takeover if both him and Xiv were careful about it. But there was always a "What if…" His comrades would never forgive him if he failed.

And…well, it wasn't fair to Lavi or anyone, for that matter, if Allen thrust this…this struggle onto them. It was his burden to carry, his fight to win. Nobody else should worry about it…

But looking at Lavi now…Allen couldn't leave him.

Xiv was taken aback. The boy had changed his mind dangerously. This rebellion on Allen's part could go wrong in numerous, daunting ways. The most frightening scenario Xiv imagined would be one where he looses control over his genes, and they go into a frenzy to oppress the offender. And even if the two somehow managed to switch positions, how long could they last like that with his rampaging instincts?

Uncomfortable as he was at Allen's rash choice, the Noah couldn't refuse. He owed the boy. "Lavi…" _I'll try to…go to sleep. Be ready to take over._

Xiv slowed his breathing, sight zooming in and out of attention. He did his best to smother his genes. Most would be at a loss to even find their DNA, much less controlling it, but he was a Noah—a clan practiced in the art of genetic manipulation. He'd suppressed his genes for the last few years, so he wasn't about to underestimate himself.

Xiv's gasp of surprise was cut off when Allen rushed forward, seizing the opportunity the Fourteenth had labored to grant. Xiv's impulse fought to crush Allen back down, but the Noah forced himself to relent. "Lavi. Lavi, please stop crying. Look at me."

Allen's voice broke through Lavi's stupor of despair. He jumped back to his time trapped in Rhode's world. In the dream, Allen had reached him like a ray of light in his darkest hour. Déjà vu…

_It's a crime_, Lavi thought, _how similar this voice is. _Lavi continued listening to the words, knowing full well that they weren't Allen's. They came from the wretched Noah.

"Lavi!"

The redhead began to doubt his ears. Despite the fact that the Fourteenth utilized Allen's voice box, there was still a tiny distinction between their tones. Allen's voice was…watery, as if the boy could be the quintessence of opposites at the same time. The sound of the Noah was silkier and frequently arrogant…like Black Allen.

The voice now was not the latter.

Lavi looked up.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be a trick of the light, for Lavi's eye could not be deceived.

But then what was with the white hair?

And the pale skin?

And the gray eyes?

"Allen…?"

Allen smiled in relief. He had finally captured his friend's attention. There was an urge to hug the older boy; it was strange, for Allen seldom felt at ease with physical forms of compassion.

Oh, well. There was a first time for everything.

Allen kneeled next to Lavi, wrapping his arms around the older teen's neck. "I'm sorry, Lavi." He rested his forehead on Lavi's shoulder.

Allen released an airless squeak when Lavi responded with rib-crushing enthusiasm.

"I can't stay like this much longer…" The devastated regret in Allen's voice didn't go undetected by Lavi. "I have to go back to sleep."

Lavi didn't want him to leave. Allen was literally right under his nose, so how could Lavi let him go without a fight?

"Before I go back, can I give you some advice?" Allen had much more to say than just advice, but there was no time. "You might get into trouble with the Bookman if you follow it though." Allen pulled back from the embrace to force his suggestion into Lavi's eye. "Stop recording history, Lavi, and start writing it."

With that, gold clouded over silver, and black dyed white. The Fourteenth was back.

Xiv unnecessarily braced himself for a violent effort of some sort by Lavi to distance them.

Instead, Lavi simply exited the Noah's radius by amicably stepping back. "What the hell, Xivi?"

At the tease of his name, the Fourteenth knew that Lavi had calmed down.

"You said Allen was dead!"

"Well…" If Xiv remembered correctly—and he was quite positive he did—, then he had made it clear enough that Allen was not dead…

"Lenalee would be so happy!" Lavi looked rather joyful himself, a fact proved further when he leapt for the door.

"Wait!"

Lavi did not pause until seconds—the amount of time a single, demanding word took to register in his mind—after the command.

"You can't tell anyone!"

The redhead did not turn around. "Why not?" Why was Xiv trying to hide this? In fact, why had he hid this for so long already? And out of all the "In facts," one stood out with higher revelation than the rest: In fact, why had _Allen_ hid this for so long?

And who knew that Xiv would be the one to answer his upsetting question.

"Allen doesn't want his comrades to worry, and according to him, Lenalee would cry the hardest out of all of you."

Lavi stifled a giggle. What a stupid reason! That idiot hadn't changed at all.

"Don't get too optimistic either…" Xiv continued gravely. "We're still not completely sure if he'd survive much longer."

Yet again, much to his delight, Lavi had to hold back another laugh. This was _Allen_ they were talking about. The joined forces, support, and threats of his friends could compel Allen to do anything.

There was no _way_ that Lavi would keep such a juicy secret to himself.

* * *

_So yeah…I kinda worked on the main body of this late at night, so I wasn't thinking straight enough. Idk…_

_I'm the type to write down sections of a fic as the ideas come and then pasting them together. So, naturally, it doesn't quite flow, despite my (sleepless) efforts to fix that. Let us blame it on Lavi's violent mood swings. He's half-woman._

_Okay, I'm pretty sure I've been good about begging for reviews so far, so I thought I should start now. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FRIGGIN' CUT MYSELF OUT OF MISERY AT THE NEGLECT AND blah blah blah… Yeah, it's kinda turning into a threat? With myself as the hostage? Idk… I don't like begging. It makes me feel stupid, especially when no one responds…_

_Please review._

_(Once again, forgive any mistakes in the chappy…yada yada.)_


	6. VI

_I own a computer, a desk, and imagination. Do they count?_

* * *

Lavi pranced through HQ, putting little girls everywhere to shame with his random giggles and elegant twirls.

His thoughts weren't any less feminine than the rest of his actions, singing, _Allen's baaaack! Allen's baaaack!_

Oh, he couldn't wait to tell the others. Their expressions! Their screams! Their undying attention as he revealed the secret of the year!

A chance like this didn't drop onto his lap on a daily basis; he had to take advantage of it to its utmost suspense potential!

Some planning was in order… How was he to stage the spilling of such plump, delicious beans?

Well, first, the moment must involve food, preferably ones in mid-swallow so eaters could choke in shock.

And second—!

"Lavi!"

The redhead tripped, catching himself before demolishing his face against the cold ground. The speaker grabbed his shoulder from behind, steadying him with a firm pull.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What's up, Lenalee?" Lavi turned around, not bothering to dim the sparkles in his eye.

"Why are you running?" Lenalee unhanded him before her brother could show up with the wrong idea—that man had the worst timing…

"Well…" Lavi once again took notice of the dark circles under Lenalee's eyes. She never slept well after the death of a loved one—in this case, Allen. Only this time, her sorrow was in vain, for Allen wasn't dead.

Lavi felt a bit of anger melt his happy day away. He remembered how he had sympathized with Lenalee at Allen's loss, but now he knew that Allen had been hiding this whole time. It must've come to that kid's attention already that his friends were extremely unhappy, yet that stupid brat continued holding back.

Poor Lenalee… He should slap Allen for hurting her like this, intentionally or not.

"Say, Lenalee," Lavi whispered, as if wary of unseen eavesdroppers. "Guess what?"

And that was how he handed off his bombshell—painted in gold, adorned with the finest jewels, wrapped in silver ribbons, and decorated to be presented in the most obnoxious way possible—to innocent, little Lenalee, who was above corrupting the use of this tempting knowledge.

Lenalee's reaction lived up to Lavi's expectations.

Initially, she gasped in disbelief, staring at Lavi as if she was bewildered that he would pull such a cruel joke.

Then she registered the sincerity and true happiness in his small smile, realizing that, though Lavi could be an idiot at times, he was still nothing short of a gentle friend.

She collapsed like an old rag doll, crumbling to tears of confusion, joy, relief, and something that reminded her of nausea.

Lavi kneeled down next to her, grinning like a boy half his age. This day was just getting better and better, wasn't it? First Allen's situation had been exposed, and now Lenalee's case had been settled.

"How?" Lenalee's stuffed voice asked. "I thought he died?"

She didn't understand why she'd come to trust Lavi's suspicious news so fast. Was she that desperate for an anchor in this world that she'd take whatever comforting lie was thrown at her? She hadn't grown that weak, had she?

No way. Lenalee wasn't exactly secure about her emotional strength, but she knew that she hadn't accepted Lavi's "secret" out of blind hope. She trusted Lavi; if she doubted her friends—her family—then what else was left to have faith in?

"I don't know how, Lenalee, but apparently, it's still not set in stone. Xiv and Allen aren't sure about the chances." Lavi patted her back tenderly as she nodded absently.

"Is Allen okay?" Hiccups shook her tiny frame, forcing her questions out in broken sentences. "He's… Can he…talk?"

"Yep. He spoke to me earlier today. Even gave me some advice." Lavi submitted to the contentment he felt at Lenalee's amazed stare.

"We—we have to tell everyone!" Lenalee scrambled to her feet, pulling Lavi up with her. "And I have to see the Fourteenth!"

"Okay, okay." Lavi giggled mischievously. So the bombshell was still in his hands. "Oh, and by the way," the redhead pointed out, "his name is Xiv. Everyone's using it now."

Lenalee was already hovering down the hall, not waiting for him to catch up in his much, much slower shoes.

"You tell the others!" she called before dashing around a corner.

* * *

It was a lot harder to find Xiv than she had originally supposed. The Noah was a loner, so there was no one in particular she could turn to for information on his whereabouts.

Just as she was resorting to unconventional methods—yelling his name around the vast headquarters—a top hat caught her eye.

Without any doubt as to whom he was—hardly anyone wore such a tall head garment—Lenalee grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt, hauling his face down to hers. "You heartless jerk!"

Xiv's head whipped back painfully when the girl shoved him away as quickly as she had pulled him close.

He rubbed his throbbing neck. "I really am growing tired of this behavior from you, Ms. Lee. I've been nothing but polite to you, yet you turn around treat me like an animal."

Lenalee couldn't believe her ears—she refused to. The Noah could make all the most legit points he had, but she would never listen. It was stubborn, immature, and pathetic of her, but she didn't care. "Why?"

"Why…?" Xiv ignored the fact that she had utterly disregarded his accusation about her abuse.

"You lied! You told everyone that Allen was dead! And then you said that he was dying! And now you're saying he can _live_?"

"Uhh…" Wow. Lavi was fast; Xiv barely had time to escape his room before he was bombarded with probing questions. "I suppose Lavi let you in on the little secret?"

"'Secret'?" she seethed, huffing infuriated breaths down her lungs. "Is that what you call it, you…you…"—her uncertainty over the whole business rendered her incoherent—"liar!"

Xiv _had_ been entirely, one hundred percent sure that he had reiterated repeatedly that _Allen Walker was only dying_, thus concluded to be _alive_. But now he wasn't so sure he had made himself clear enough.

"Well…" Okay, so maybe he was responsible a few true misunderstandings. It was only due to his indecisions. At first, he was all for killing Allen swiftly and painlessly, so, of course, he had proclaimed with unconditional confidence that Allen Walker was dead. However, when the boy proved stronger than his preceding hosts did, Xiv had corrected himself with "dying", since he believed that Allen's death would eventuate sooner or later. Strangely, the later turned into never as the steadfast willpower Allen exhibited earned Xiv's respect, and, with unnerving speed, he grew to enjoy the boy's company in his lonely mind.

"What can I say? I'm a softie for Allen, so I'm being nice." Xiv lathered his voice with fake mockery in hope that Lenalee would take it as a sick joke of some sort. The truth of his words mortified him to no end, and this was his way of telling a white lie.

"Despicable!"

_Hmmm… _Now Xiv realized that this was not where he wanted his treaty-wannabe conversation to end. Much like in every other circumstance where humans confused him, Xiv needed to look for Allen for help.

But the boy was resting. It had taken too much to rebel, so Allen was rebuilding his strength.

Xiv gave an audible growl, alerting a tense Lenalee.

Humans were so annoying. They bickered about the most insignificant things, and this female in front of him was even lower. She had no right, no reason, and no excuse to start this with him!

Roughly grabbing Lenalee's shoulders, Xiv cried, "What ails you, woman!"

When Lenalee activated her Innocence in response, the Noah released his grip to cup her face. He didn't want to start a scene in the middle of the Order, and, sadly, he also heeded Allen's warning about Lenalee's kicks versus Kanda's.

Either Xiv or Lenalee had to start the peace, and it obviously wasn't going to be the latter... "I'm sorry for any trouble or tears I may have caused you, but I know I don't deserve your cruelty."

Unconvinced, Lenalee elevated herself several inches above the ground, augmenting her height and appearance of danger. Really, there was something about men and size. Apparently, the taller one was, the scarier they were.

With the girl towering over him, Xiv reconsidered his bad-mannered actions. "Why don't I make you a deal?"

The girl seemed willing to listen, though her boots continued flashing menacingly.

"Please turn off your Innocence first."

Lenalee's eyes narrowed, tensing her calves in preparation for something Xiv had no interest of finding out.

"You don't want to destroy the Order, do you?"

Lenalee deactivated her boots at that, for she knew that with her current level of reckless wrath, a full-scale obliteration wasn't out of the question.

Before she could recover with a comeback, Xiv declared, "In return for fair treatment—that would mean speaking to and about me like an equal—, I will make sure Allen Walker lives." When silence replied, the Noah asked softly, "Okay?"

The girl gazed blankly at the Fourteenth, considering his words. Was it worth it? This award for her pride and pain and thousands of tears? Was Allen worth it? Why was she even asking? "Okay…" Lenalee felt a shadow of her old self return to its place in her sanity.

She turned for somewhere away from the Noah, halting for a second to call over her shoulder, "Promise? Promise you'd make sure he lives?"

Xiv allowed himself a sigh. "Yes, madam."

Just when things seemed bright and civil, Lenalee dropped to the ground like a rock.

Even though Xiv had never witnessed a breakdown before, he could tell Lenalee was having just that. She was at his feet, Innocence vibrating in response to her volatile emotions.

"He's alive! He's actually alive!" Lenalee pulled at her short hair as if to blame it for all the wrongs in the world.

Xiv came severely close to tossing Allen back into control. Precautions and safety be damned, this girl was having a mental crash, and Xiv hated dealing with such wet and salty messes.

Nevertheless, he lowered himself to her height and freed her hair from her rigid fingers. Awkwardly, he wiped her tears away even as more took their place.

"Please! Please let me talk to him!" Lenalee squeezed his gloved hands close to the point of crushing them to pieces.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ms. Lee." Xiv's fingers twitched nervously at the tightening of her hold. He hurriedly added, "It'd be hard on Allen to fight the genes so much, and he's still recuperating from earlier…"

He swore he heard a crack from his right hand, but any pain was numbed by the lack of blood circulation to his poor appendage.

"What? Is he okay?" Lenalee's eyes widened with horror. "You promised!"

"Yes, I promised, I promised. I am making sure he is comfortable at the moment as he sleeps. He will recover."

Why? Why must he put up with this? He'd hoped that after he'd saved Lavi's mind from toppling overboard, that he would have at least a day of rest before another human came rushing at him with explosive passion.

But, no. Twice in such a treacherously short period of time, he'd had to play the therapist.

"How has he been…?" Lenalee's iron grasp went slack. "He's not…lonely, is he?"

"Allen has been doing rather well. He frequently asks about his comrades." Xiv cradled his hands on his lap, rubbing some feeling back into them. "And no, he hasn't been lonely at all. We keep each other company, after all." Xiv flashed a wry grin at all the neglect he and Allen had endured together.

Oh, god. Lenalee recalled with shame at the cold attitude she had given Xiv. She hadn't meant… It was only because he killed…

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, once again seizing Xiv's aching hands. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Was she sorry for pulverizing his beloved fingers? For if that was the case, she was doing a terrible job of repenting. Xiv winced when Lenalee pulled his hands closer to her; oh, he'd be lucky to operate a doorknob again, let alone play a piano.

"I—I didn't mean to—to say such horrible things!" Lenalee rambled on, unaware that she was crippling Xiv. "I thought you killed Allen, so—I'm sorry!"

Her words made enough of an impact to take his mind off the sting. So, the little lady was actually affectionate.

Xiv slipped his hands out of his gloves, leaving Lenalee clutching nothing but the white fabric. "You are forgiven."

"When he wakes," Lenalee whispered, as if all her strength had been spent, "tell him I said, 'Welcome back, even though you never left.'" She made an expression halfway between a sob and a smile.

"Of course." How could he refuse a request from such a pretty face?

* * *

Yes…the bombshell had blown Komui's office to bits.

Lavi cackled as he danced around Kanda's thrashing Mugen.

"This better not be a joke, stupid!"

"Why would I joke about this, silly Yuu!"

"Where's Lenalee?" Komui ignored the swishing of weapons, the burning of parchment, and the squeals of pain. "Does she know?"

"Yeah! She was the first person I told!" Lavi parried Mugen with his hammer's handle, successfully leaping to safety. "She went to see Xiv, but she'll be back soon!"

"Xiv?" Komui frowned. "Are you sure that's all right?"

"Awww, give Xivi more credit! He's better than—ah! Yuu, you could've killed me!"

"Brother!" Lenalee burst through the door, pulling a tired Xiv behind her. "Have you heard?"

From Lavi's maniac reaction and Kanda's glare at Xiv, Lenalee deduced that yes, the news had been spread.

Komui stepped between his sister and the Noah, saying, "You have some explaining to do, Xiv."

"Obviously."

* * *

_A little shorter…I procrastinated too much. I always do, but for this chappy, I just…ignored everything about it until the last few hours of Friday (today)._

_So yeah. Now that Lenalee is done, I can move on with the plot. Idk really how the next chapter is gonna work out, but hey, I never do. Plus, I have a whole week to think it over._

_As usual, pardon any mistakes and please inform me on them too._


	7. VII

_Idk; Idc; Ido._

* * *

"Sit down, Fourteenth." Komui nodded to his paper-cut-trap excuse of a couch while he took a seat behind his less tragic desk.

Following the command had been all too easy. Settling his creaky joints—good Lord, he felt old for Allen's age—into the squishy furniture, Xiv heaved a shaky sigh before turning his undivided attention to the serious man in front of him.

Lenalee stood uncertainly next to the couch, exchanging glances with Lavi.

"What is the meaning of this, Noah?" Komui rested a hard gaze on the man in question. "If this is your idea of a joke or trick—"

"Brother, stop treating him like that," Lenalee interjected firmly at Komui's cold tone, "he's not a…" She hesitated. He's not a what? An enemy? Well, that was too obvious for her to state if she expected any respect for her intelligence. The problem wasn't Xiv's allegiance… It was just…the _Order's_ attitude.

"Xivi isn't lying, Komui." Lavi patted Lenalee in reassurance, winking at her as he handled Komui's suspicion. "I saw little Allen myself. He's healthy enough, although he did kinda go back pretty fast."

Komui closed his eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

"Allen… He's alive, Brother. Xiv didn't kill him…" Lenalee knew she was voicing clearly observable facts, despite her attempt to elevate her thought processes. But it wasn't like she could sit there silently… She owed it to both Allen and his host. Allen probably missed them, and Xiv…well Xiv had deserved none of the difficulties the organization had imposed on him. His existence as a Noah was enough of a reason for the ignorant ratio of the population to hate him, but Exorcists had seen enough of the world to know better.

Lavi spared a side-glance at Xiv, pitying the poor man for all the distrust floating around him. He was living an unfair trial where the jury wasn't given the option of "not guilty".

And damn, Panda would throw a fit when he hears of this, especially since Lavi hadn't gone straight to him with it first. But it should be fine, right? Records were still records; it didn't matter if they were written down a few hours late.

Komui had to believe it as much as the rest of the room's occupants; Lavi's confirmation was worth more truth than any sources that contradicted the chances of a host survivor.

He was so damn tired. Komui already had his hands full between the malfunctions of the Gatekeeper and the precarious loyalties within the Order. Perhaps he could take this news as an advantage; rather than adding to his workload of "Things to Set Straight", this could dumb it down by one dilemma—the internal conflicts within the organization. The commanders' torture-unrelated approval of a Noah had called for bitter controversies. Allen could be used as a reason—an excuse if this truly was an artifice by the Noah—to keep the Fourteenth around. After all, no one could deny the desperate need for more Exorcists in their cause.

"How is this possible?" Komui donned a smile to show his resignation. "Shouldn't Allen have been eroded by now?"

"I can control my genes. Some of him is lost forever, but a credible part lives to continue his destiny." Xiv decided to cooperate since it would do more harm than good to resist, especially since he lacked the motive to.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

Were all humans as slow as that clock over there? "I gave hints at it, but I never said it outright since I didn't have Allen's consent."

"How come?" Komui found it hard to believe that Allen would keep it from them.

Did these people really know Allen? Xiv expected them to comprehend Allen's judgment without so many repetitive questions. "He wants to protect you."

Kanda rolled his eyes to a heaven whose existence he gravely doubted. "Damn martyr," he muttered under his breath but loud enough for the quiet room to hear. "Who does he think we are? Some pathetic pansies?"

"Well…Allen feels that it's safer to underestimate your…uh…emotional capacities rather than over." Xiv, a half-willing and unceremoniously voted representative for Allen, could only guess at his host's likely answers.

"What's he doing now?" Kanda's glare was burning a hole into Xiv's hat.

"Sleeping."

"Well, tell him to get off his fat ass before I start calling him a Brusselsprout instead."

Brusselsprout? Was it due to its chubby stature compared to the scrawny silhouette of a bean sprout? "You are a cruel man."

Kanda took that as neither a compliment nor insult; it was an adjective so often affiliated with him that he was probably mentioned in its definition in most dictionaries. "Sprout can take it."

Was that tenderness he heard in that mumble or just an illusion by Kanda's minimum volume? "What was that?" Xiv arched an eyebrow when Kanda bared his teeth. How…fierce… "I'll tell Allen you miss him…"

"Like he'll believe that, Pee-eyes."

"Pee-eyes?" the Fourteenth asked incredulously. He would happily give his life—and he'd probably have to—to examine the operation of Kanda's brain.

Much to everyone's drop-dead shock, Kanda cared enough to elaborate. "Your eyes are the color of pee."

It made so much sense that the Noah doubted the artistic part of his own brain. How could he have missed such a noticeable—not to mention creative—analogy?

Once the initial admiration passed, Xiv realized that Kanda had called him such a name with every intention of offending him.

In a matter of seconds, their intellectually shady quarrel had retrogressed into a brawl. Xiv had a firm grip on Kanda's disadvantageous long hair while the other ripped his favorite hat in two, proving that he was capable of destruction even without his Mugen.

"My hat!" Xiv cried out with anguish, tugging harder on Kanda's locks. "Demon!"

"Shut it!" Kanda yanked his hair out of Xiv's fist, massaging where there was sure to be a bald spot. "I'm gonna—!"

"They're such children, don't you think, Lenalee?" Lavi asked his companion innocently with rather suspicious loudness.

"For your information, I was old before you were even born," Xiv claimed, nevertheless unhanding Kanda.

"Anyways…" Komui knocked his desk for attention, feeling much like a judge without a mallet. "I have something for you, Xiv."

Perking up at the cite of possible gifts, Xiv hid his greed with a slow nod.

Digging out a key squished in the crevices of stacked papers—a feat no one but those of the Science Department was proficient of, Komui slipped it into the lock of one of the many drawers around him. A click indicated the unbolting of a rather heavy security device and out flew the prisoner.

"Timcampy!" Xiv welcomed the golden ball of love into his chest before nestling it under his mutilated hat.

The golem vibrated with joy, not only at the jailbreak from the claustrophobic hellhole, but also at the reunion with his first master. Still…Allen's hair smelled better...but Xiv's hair wasn't as glaring when Tim slept. It was a very tough decision.

"Where have you been?" asked Xiv, though it was only too evident who had been holding the hostage here.

"I had to analyze it." Komui watched as Tim flew up Xiv's shirt and tickled the Noah from beneath the dark material.

The three Exorcists commended Tim's easy adjustment to a new master; either that yellow crime of a companion was blind, or it's loyalty was so worthless that it could bounce back from a master's disappearance faster than another fellow ball could even blink. Timcampy may be a golem, but they honestly believed that grasping this particular situation should've been within its mechanical capacity.

"Supervisor…" Xiv pursed his lips suspiciously. "What did you need to analyze for it to take months?"

"The higher ups…" Komui jogged a few sheets of paper. "They wanted to check Tim for any leads on Cross's disappearance and maybe program Tim to decode the score."

"Failures. Pathetic." Xiv waved Tim along for the exit. No one objected, so the interrogation must be over.

Kanda appeared to have followed him; Xiv turned for an answer.

"Tell Sprout that I don't think he has the guts to live and that he'll die before the war is up," Kanda deadpanned.

Goodness, what had Allen done to stir up such bad blood with Kanda? "Might I ask why?" It was rather disheartening, so Xiv didn't even consider relaying the cold message.

A shrewd smirk split Kanda's face. "'Cause he'd only try harder to prove me wrong."

Oh, the samurai knew Allen well.

* * *

Allen felt like _shit_.

Xiv dropped his needle—he had been in the process of salvaging his shredded hat—onto the dressing table at Allen's profanity. _Did you sleep well?_

_Yeah…_

Glancing up at the mirror, Xiv frowned at the mistruth in Allen's groggy voice. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing._ Allen cleared his throat to rid it of its croak. _Just a little tired._

_A little? _Xiv personally thought that Allen sounded ready to drop dead, what with his heavy panting and blurry mind.

_I don't know…_ If it hadn't been impossible, then Allen would've seriously suspected that he had a mortal illness coming on.

Xiv pushed his hat and sewing instruments away. _Are you all right?_

Allen could tell that Xiv already knew the answer, so there was no use in denying it. _No… I don't know… I feel…empty…_

_That would be called depression…_ Xiv double-checked his genes—they were properly suppressed. _Why…?_

_I don't know… _It was horrible. Allen hated this sick sensation. He needed to wake up. He needed to do something. He needed to _breathe_.

_Calm down…_ Xiv ran through a list of potential causes of this…emo crisis.

Claustrophobia?

Their previous whims had weakened Allen too much?

Maybe the boy was sleep talking in a nightmare?

_I'm okay, Xiv. I probably just need more rest._ Allen blinked as gold dominated Xiv's vision. _Tim?_

_Yes. _Xiv plucked Timcampy from the air, silently communicating through shifting eyebrows for Tim to cheer Allen up.

The golem gave a toothy grin and snapped at Xiv's hand. Once freed, he patted the Noah's cheek lovingly. Neither of his masters could tell whom the affection was bound for, if it weren't directed at them both.

_He used to be yours, right?_ Allen marveled at Tim's bizarre size, wondering if it corresponded to the golem's love for the current master it was with.

_Allen… Tim likes you too._ Xiv glared at Timcampy, urging him to agree.

Without further ado, the ball bogged up and down in nods.

_Thanks, Tim._ It warmed Allen's heart quite significantly to see his little companion again. He could always trust Tim to stay with him when circumstances demanded it, just like his Innocence.

His Innocence… Allen dived headfirst into the abyss of their mind, searching frantically. _Xiv. My arm. Is it still there?_

Xiv felt the imprint of a cross under his left glove. _Yes. Why?_

_No, no, it's not. It's not there anymore. _Now Allen understood his epidemic of misery and horror and displacement. Crowned Clown was gone…

_It's still here, Allen. Calm down._ Xiv wasn't sure if the panic came from Allen or himself. But Crowned Clown hadn't disappeared. He could still sense its hatred._ Allen_. The boy was as close to hyperventilating as Xiv was to making a break for it. First Lavi, then Lenalee, and now _Allen_ too?

_Why? Was it something I did? Did you do something? Why did it leave? Come back! _

_Allen! Allen, stop. It's here. It hasn't left you._ As much as I wish it would, Xiv added silently, though he did well to screen it from the hysterical boy. He swore Allen had harbored an irrational fear toward losing his Innocence again.

Tearing off his glove, Xiv practically jabbed himself in the eye as he brought the crossed hand up as proof. _LOOK. It's right here. It's glowing, do you see? It still wants to kill me. You know I never let enemies out of my sight._

Allen stared so hard, Xiv's eyes hurt. _But…why can't I feel it?_

_Perhaps you are not fully awake yet; it may need time to catch up to you. It rests when you rest, after all._

_Oh… _Crowned Clown must be so…sad and tormented to be trapped with a Noah. Allen wondered when its frustration would develop to the point of simply deserting Allen.

What if it really did? Allen was at the mercy of its patience; it had every right to jump ship once it'd had enough of the fallow before Allen's re-takeover.

What would Allen do when it does? His very existence depended on Crowned Clown; if the Innocence should return to Hevlaska, Allen would be bereft of his sole purpose in life.

_Allen…_ Xiv sighed.

_I know I'm just being paranoid, Xiv. You don't need to tell me…_ Allen grimaced as Xiv stole another look at the Innocence. Crowned Clown was suffering. It hadn't touched akuma for too long. It needed to be used.

_Don't worry, Allen,_ Xiv reassured again. _Your Innocence will have its fill of action soon. The Earl is on the move._

_How do you know? _Allen refused to acknowledge the aggressive excitement in his blood. The prospect of battle was so alluring that it scared him.

_We're family. I can tell what they're thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if he launched an attack in a few minutes._

_Have you warned the others? _They had to be prepared.

_No…_

_Why not? _Allen groped for his Innocence's presence. He felt it now, a dim but unwavering light.

_There's no need. Ever since Lulubell's attack, the Order has been on constant alert. _Xiv grudgingly praised the resilience of these humans when under pressure.

Allen nodded in approval, reprimanding himself for having so little faith in the aptitude of his comrades. _By the way, Xiv. Are you going to face the Earl?_ Allen didn't mind if Xiv used him in his goal for ridding the Earl, as long as the war ended through morally satisfactory methods that didn't leave a bitter taste in one's mouth.

_No._

_What?_ Allen was taken aback by Xiv's outright refusal. _But…you want to, don't you?_

_My desires make no difference. It's not my fate to destroy the Earl, but yours._

_Uhhh… _Yeah…Allen never readily admitted to this destiny talk. The boy preferred to think of himself as the one in charge of his fate. _Feel free to do the honor if I can't._ Although Allen had his eyes set on witnessing the Earl's demise, he knew of the sad chances that it would be by his hands. If Allen couldn't kill the Earl, he at least wanted Xiv to partake in the encounter some way or another.

_I don't think it can be anyone but you, Allen. You're the Destroyer of Time._ Xiv placed his hand against the mirror; he hoped that Allen would live through the accomplishment too.

Oh. That prophecy. Allen had several qualms about it.

_Lavi told me that the Bookman thinks 'Time' means the Millennium Earl…_ Allen traced the outline of his familiar palm. _But what if it actually means the world's time? What if I do something really bad that destroys the world?_ By now, Allen knew that the outcome of this war depended heavily on him and Xiv; it was an conceited thought, but if Exorcists were the deciding factors on the Black Order's side, and the Earl relied on the Noahs on his side, then how much weight did they carry when they were both an Exorcist and a Noah?

_Well, such a misinterpretation would jeopardize pretty much everything, wouldn't it?_ Xiv rubbed his neck, not removing his other hand from the reflexive surface._ But remember what you said to Kanda on your first mission?_

Allen pulled his hand back with surprise. _You saw?_

_Ah… Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but review your times as a new recruit—too amusing._ Xiv withdrew his hand as well.

_Well…okay._ Allen thought back to his time spent with Kanda, but Xiv's reference did not pop out at him.

_It was something you told him when you two were with the dead doll._ The Fourteenth inched Allen toward the answer.

_I want to be a destroyer who saves. _Allen smiled at the quote his younger self had boldly stated.

_So it doesn't matter what the 'Time' in 'Destroyer of Time' is suppose to mean, Allen._ Xiv patted the mirror one more time. _Destroy the Earl, save the Earl. Destroy the world, save the world. Same difference, really._

After injecting Allen with a decent dose of wisdom, Xiv remembered to update the boy._ By the way, _they_ know._

_I know._

_How?_

_This is _Lavi_ we're talking about here._

_Of course._

* * *

_A lesson to be learned: PROCRASTINATION = DEATH _

_It wasn't as bad this chapter. I started hours earlier. _

_Hope everything lived up to expectations… XD_

_Oh, and btw, Tim really does belong to the Fourteenth. I felt the need to state that in the fic in case anyone forgot the Fourteenth's declaration of it in the piano room (I know I did. I had to reread the whole freakin' manga… Curse you, hiatus… I'm gonna kick your ass on November 4__th__.)._

_I rather liked my 'Destroyer of Time' and savior interpretations._

_Please ignore my last few lines that kinda broke the serious and thoughtful mood. I don't like seriousness, so I needed some relief from it._

_P.S. As usual, pardon any grammar / spelling errors. AND ANYTHING THAT'S JUST WRONG. _

_(Example: I found that in the previous chapter, I had misspelled 'several' for 'severe'. Of course, Microsoft didn't pick up on that… I think I've fixed it by now… So yeah, mistakes like that really tick me off…)_


	8. VIII

_I…why… Why would you even ask? I don't own DGM, k? I'm just not creative enough to come up with a non-repetitive way to declare that today. _

* * *

"Hey, hey, Earl?" Rhode twirled Relo with one hand as her other patted her obese brother. "You promised you'd send it today!"

"Send what, Rhode?" The Earl grinned as the girl crossed her arms in response.

"The Level Five, you liar." Rhode was rather impatient with the Earl's teasing today. She'd been bored for too long.

* * *

Allen floated aimlessly through the vast vacuum of his own mind; why was waiting so tedious? He'd killed the last two hours by revisiting Memory Lane, where he was repeatedly mugged by unpleasant traumas that refused to find peace. Dawn was still a long ways off, so he settled with watching Xiv's dreams.

Typically, the Noah slept soundly, but tonight seemed different. Allen wasn't one to intrude on another's thoughts; however, seeing how there wasn't much of a substitute, he peeked into Xiv's unconscious world.

_Ah!_ Xiv bolted upright, clutching his head.

_Sorry! I didn't mean…_ Allen left his words unfinished as he realized that Xiv hadn't awoken in defense to his disturbance. _Umm… Are you…okay?_

Xiv's only answer was a grunt that evaporated into a hiss. _Too soon…_ The stigmas on his forehead were on _fire_. _Something's coming._

_Who? Akuma? Noah?_ Allen practically attacked Xiv with questions as the man scrambled to dress himself. _Put those pants down! Warn the others first!_

_Silence!_ Xiv growled unmannerly, pounding on the dresser as another wave of pain hit him. _They're all so excited!_

By now, Allen had it figured out that it was probably some family telepathy Xiv was suffering from. _Hurry. Sound the alarm._

_What do you think I'm doing? _Rubbing sleep and the residues of it from his face, the Fourteenth jumped into a Gate, racing to where the Science Department was no doubt pulling another all-nighter.

* * *

"Oh, crap," were the first words to exit Lavi's mouth when the detestable siren echoed throughout headquarters. "I wanna sleep!"

As he threw his protests at Panda, Lavi stumbled off in search of clothes. Fumbling with his belt, the redhead grabbed his precious hammer before entering the halls.

* * *

"Yuu, wait!" Despite Kanda's disregard for his plea, Lavi soon caught up with the other Exorcist. "Happy to shed some akuma blood, huh?" Lavi commented of Kanda's death grip on Mugen.

"We don't even know if it's akuma or not." Kanda took a sharp turn for Komui's office.

Lavi beat him to the door. "What's up, Komui? This had better not be a drill, 'cause—oh, hey, Xiv!"

The Noah had collapsed on a chair, grinning through his haze of agony to acknowledge the Exorcists' entrance.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kanda asked the Supervisor, swallowing enough of his anger to avoid offending the man.

"According to Xiv here, we're about to come under attack." Komui shrugged at the panting man before he returned to announcing the many instructions he had been broadcasting on golems.

"And we will. My siblings must have done something for them to be this happy." Xiv cringed as he pressed his knuckles into his aching head.

"So, what, you're going by a hunch?" Kanda's bloodshot eyes widened dangerously. "And you," he accused Komui, "fell for it?"

Static disrupted Kanda's flow of bloodthirsty enthusiasm.

"Brother!" Lenalee shouted through a nearby golem. "The library! Akuma!"

Before Komui could even gasp, Xiv had prepared a Gate, and Lavi and Kanda—with a "Che!"— had followed him through.

"I must be growing too old…" Komui grumbled to himself. "Even kids are more used to this than me."

"No, Brother," Lenalee coughed from the golem, and from the sound of it, she must've been a good distance away. "You're still pretty young."

* * *

The numbers were daunting, but the quality was worthless. Countless Level Threes meant nothing in the face of the new and improved Exorcists—plus Noah. Xiv had run off in search of back up, much to the chagrin of Kanda. Reinforcements? For these weak akuma? Really??

"Watch it, idiot!" Kanda growled at Lavi as the redhead knocked over a bookshelf, triggering a domino effect of its neighbors.

"Sorry, Yuu." Lavi _accidentally_ seared a few books with his snake. The more text he destroyed, the less he'd have to study…

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted in warning as she sent a Level Three his way. With a giggle, the redhead hammered the akuma into the ground like a nail.

While he fought, Lavi pondered on the meaning of this pathetic army. The Earl couldn't possibly be underestimating them, so why did he send so many pawns to their deaths? "Is Xiv back yet?" Lavi needed some questions answered.

"Present!" Xiv called from across the large expanse of the room. Several walls had been pulverized… Moderation simply threw itself out the window for these Exorcists, didn't it?

Helping Miranda out of the Ark, Xiv murmured to the frightened woman, "Please be ready for anything. Something very, very bad is about to show up." At the forbidding forewarning, Miranda came closer than ever to hyperventilating, but she kept her ground when Marie emerged behind her, flashing a warm smile.

Xiv's eye was virtually drooling over the akuma. He poked it to submission, though it popped back up with heated vigor. _Allen_.

_It won't stop until you start killing akuma._ Allen watched with fascination as Lenalee danced through the air. She was so at home with her Innocence now. _Whoa, look at Lavi! _Lavi's head of red whizzed around with unseen speed, trailed by tails of fire and wind.

Kanda launched off the ground with stunning elegance, island hopping the akuma one after another as he pierced their faces.

_They're amazing, Xiv! _

It seriously worried the Fourteenth that absolutely no one was heeding his warning. Even Allen was treating this impending catastrophe as training! So what if everything was based off intuition? He'd been right so far.

As Level Threes splattered over the floor, an ominous Gate grew from the ground. It most definitely wasn't Xiv's; Exorcists retreated away from it, weapons raised on guard.

"Only a few Level Fours," Xiv shouted as he turned to Miranda and Marie.

"O—only?" Miranda stuttered through chattering teeth. She drew comfort from the large man beside her and the Innocence around her wrist.

_Yeah, Xiv… A few Level Fours?_ Allen confirmed it with his left eye. His excitement died when he wondered how well his comrades would fare against three Level Fours at once.

"Oi, Komui!" Kanda plucked a nearby golem from the air when the familiar face of a Level Four surfaced from the Ark. "Can we get some Generals in here?"

"No can do, Kanda. Cloud took Timothy to Europe, and—"

"Okay, I don't need to know." Kanda parried a potentially fatal stab from one of the Level Fours.

"Give me a damage report." The golem fluttered closer to catch Kanda's reply.

"The library's gone. Level Threes are exterminated. Some Level Fours. No sign of Noahs—except our own." The samurai hurled a surge of "insects" with Mugen, hindering the akuma's sight.

For no reason he had time to care about, Xiv's spirits lifted quite noticeably at Kanda's words. With a wave from Xiv, Timcampy soared to his side. "Supervisor, would you like me to set up Gates Seven, Twenty-three, and Twenty-nine for evacuation purposes?"

"Yes, but just as a precaution. I don't want to raise panic when there is no reason for any."

Xiv probed his memories for his mind's rather accurate map of most of the world. Since his sense of direction in HQ was less than adequate, Xiv set up Gates at random locations away from the library.

With that done, he joined Miranda and Marie in assisting the Exorcists in combat.

A Level Four deftly dodged Lenalee's feet; Marie wrapped it in his wires, restraining its movements enough for Lenalee to land a few blows.

Xiv captured the bullets from the second akuma, sending them back out at the first.

Lavi and Kanda preoccupied two raging Level Fours while the others assaulted the wounded one.

Allen remained silent during the fight, aware of Xiv's need for concentration. The boy himself was rather busy with Crowned Clown; the Innocence lusted for the akuma, threatening to tear itself away from his body if it meant reaching the monsters.

Xiv did his best to detain and release the various powers that bounced around. There were only so many Gates he could control at once.

Once the first Level Four was saved, the process was repeated with the final two. It took hardly any sweat, which was a heartening relief.

"Nice team work!" Lavi high-fived those who were up to it. He jumped back when a dying Level Four coughed blood in a fountain of spurts.

"Ha, it's not over yet." The akuma dug around its chest while the Exorcists watched with disturbed anticipation. Jerking back its fist, the akuma's hand uncurled to reveal an egg shaped object hardly the size of Xiv's thumbnail.

"The Noahs always love a good show." With a snicker, the Level Four dropped the egg into the pool of blood bubbling forth in its mouth.

Silence.

"Uh… Okay…" Lavi's step forward was thrown off as the ground beneath him shook hard enough to be deemed a minor earthquake.

From the dead Level Four's mouth, a…sprout inched up. Its single leaf was almost pure white if not for its black veins.

It was almost…pretty.

Then the floor collapsed.

Lavi extended his hammer south, hoping it would hit the ground to catch his fall.

Kanda grabbed onto the handle too, waiting to be lowered down at a safe pace.

Lenalee dragged Xiv along by his waist, joining the other two Exorcists in their descent.

Lavi, realizing that they should be heading for the akuma rather than safety, sent his handle back up in the opposite direction.

Half the library had survived the complete obliteration, but none of it looked stable enough to set foot on.

Everything would've been repairable if not for the one dominate feature that rendered Lavi speechless: roots…everywhere.

And large, humungous roots at that.

"What the—?" Kanda pivoted around the handle, scouting the entire room. "Shit. Lavi, the…"

Following the samurai's bewildered stare, Lavi's eye landed on…a flower where the white sprout had been. What the hell? Had Noahs took to gardening as a pastime?

The roots wormed through more of the floor and walls; Kanda tensed as one brushed his shoulder.

Lavi spared a quick look around. Now it was starting to make sense. The Level Threes…their bodies were nowhere in sight. They had been used as…fertilizer.

Something—the ceiling?—gave away above them, showering them with dust and specks of concrete.

Oh, dear… Xiv mustered the courage to look up. Damn.

The flower was beyond the point of enormous; its size would've been ridiculous enough two folds less ago. By now, it had punctured the ceiling and was well on its way to protrude out of the roof of HQ.

At least the Gate was still holding up. Near the should-be exit of the library, the Ark's door stood defiantly with Miranda and Marie's heads poking out.

"Should I…time record?" Miranda asked her dark companion.

Time record what? The entire building? Surely, the very foundation of this structure was an implosion hazard.

"What about the others?" Lenalee whirled around in search of a golem, and, calling one over, she asked, "Brother? Can you hear me?"

"Yes—uh—Johnny!" _Terrified_ screams rose in the background.

Reever could be heard shouting, "Shit, what is that? Shield! Set up a shield!"

Blood drained from Lenalee's face as the line sizzled away. "We have to help them!"

Lavi hesitated as Lenalee flew for the Gate. "If we want to kill it…shouldn't we start at the roots?"

"I don't think so." Kanda tapped a nearby extension, watching it disintegrate under his touch. "It's dying."

"What? Hell, what is this thing!" Lavi yelled after Xiv in Lenalee's arms. "Akuma?"

"No…" Xiv called back. "I don't sense anything."

Abandoning the pull-the-weed-from-its-roots notion, Lavi led his handle to the Gate.

* * *

Komui clutched his hat as the flower's petals fluttered undecidedly. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever laid eyes on—Lenalee included. The snowy white flower was held up high by a rich, black stem.

Once again, the petals flapped impatiently, as if a colossal bee was trapped inside. It abruptly shrunk in on itself, returning to a bulb yet to bloom.

"Supervisor…" The talismans in Reever's arms clattered to the ground.

Something was struggling against the flowery confines. Those present could only watch in awed eagerness as fingers found their way around the rim of the bulb. They felt around in confusion, tugging at the petals.

Finally, the flower fell away petal by petal, revealing a young girl.

From previous encounters with akuma, the Science Department knew of the dangers of such suspicious personas. "Xiv should've set up some Gates." The implied command went unnoticed as the girl—fairy, from the look of its wings—stood up.

"Oh, god," Reever croaked, falling to his knees. "What is that thing?" It couldn't be akuma; it would crush them if such a beautiful creature were a weapon of mass destruction.

It did crush them.

With a blink at the humans, it parted its lips and raised its hands to aim.

Finders and scientists alike ducked for cover as black slime sprayed the room. Komui hauled Reever to his feet, dashing for a shield Johnny had prepared.

"What do we do?" Johnny's cry for help was answered as a Gate appeared beside them.

"Brother? Everyone!" Lenalee darted out immediately, zipping around before facing the obvious problem.

Lavi was the next to exit, and he turned to the Finders covered in a dark substance. "Hey, you guys all right?" One of the men reached out for help, and Lavi almost gave it had he not pulled back at the last second. His hesitation saved his life as stars spread over the Finder's shocked expression.

Within moments, those who had crouched in front of him had been reduced to dust and gas. "Shit!" Lavi whirled on the fairy, undeterred by its beauty. 'Strike!' didn't even occur to him as he watched it spew dark water so casually, it could be misting its roses. "What then hell?!"

"Xiv, tell me that's an akuma!" If Xiv had offered a response, Lavi didn't hear it. He threw himself at the creature, pounding apart its seat on the stem, forcing it to take flight.

_Don't look, Allen. _

Curiosity perked, Allen wanted to steal a small glance…

_No! Don't look! Close your eyes! _Xiv's voice shook with urgency and pain. That akuma… Its soul… A Level Four couldn't compare with it. _Do not even try, Allen! I will force you to sleep if I have to._

It almost brought a tear to Xiv's eyes…almost. He was difficult to crack, but this akuma's soul came too close for comfort.

"Marie, protect Miranda. Miranda, protect the survivors." Xiv caught his manners. "Please."

Kanda was airborne and on the akuma at once, but Mugen glanced off its radiant skin like feathers. Tossing him off, the akuma made it across the unrecognizable room, generously sprinkling the black matter from its fingertips.

People below screamed at the burning liquid, rubbing at it with clothes or scraping it off with books. Their shrieks were stifled as stars multiplied to their faces.

Lenalee screeched at the victims' fate, spinning at the akuma in a furious corkscrew.

"Damn it, that thing squirts poison!" Lavi swung his hammer like a bat, hurdling Kanda off with the gaining momentum. Landing on the akuma's back, he sliced at its fragile wings. With a grunt, he hopped off before the akuma could spin around.

"Plan. We need a plan." Xiv chewed his lips in meditation, stumping his foot when his mind failed him. "Damn it!" He couldn't think straight. Too much was going on at once. He needed to get the living into the Ark, but for some reason, he couldn't register that.

Allen panicked with Xiv, a lot nearer to sobbing than the Noah. He wanted to help; he needed to help. His friends were struggling; people were dying. He had to do something. Anything. He didn't want to sit there like a useless, nonchalant bastard.

But what could he do? He was trapped.

What could Xiv do? The akuma's range was too far and wide for a Gate to catch all the poison, and summoning numerous Gates at once was too tough on the mind.

And Crowned Clown was acting up again. The damn Innocence was praying to be used, but Allen didn't have the strength to take over so soon after his last attempt. The only other option was…

No. Impossible. A Noah and Innocence loathed each other. He couldn't compel either of them to cooperate.

But they were chased into a dire corner. It was do or die, all or nothing.

_Xiv…please… Listen!_ Allen grabbed the Noah's attention. _You have to use Crowned Clown!_

_What? Impossible! _Xiv repeated Allen's previous doubts.

_Don't you care about our comrades? We have to do something!_

_I'll do anything, but your Innocence wouldn't agree! Even if we manage to activate it, it'll rebound! _Xiv threw off his glove, glowering at his hand with newfound hatred.

Allen didn't care. He got Xiv's approval, so all that was left was Crowned Clown. It was his Innocence; unquestionably, it wouldn't abandon him.

With that, the boy began prodding the Innocence, conceding to its evident need to kill. _Want to fight? _he asked it in a challenge to action. _Com'on! Invocate!_

No response. The murderous intent was certainly there, but the stubborn essence won't budge for a Noah. _You have to! Please!_

Allen fell to his knees, bringing Xiv down with him. _Please, Innocence! _He begged and begged for his weapon to be at peace with the Noah, but the proud substance refused to do so.

Allen clutched his arm to his chest, teetering further on the verge of crying. He willed the Innocence to listen, to understand, to obey. His friends needed him, and an arrogant weapon was not going to stand in his way.

Slowly, the Innocence yielded. Allen's tears melted its tenacity, coaxing it to consider collaboration with the Noah. It didn't want to comply; it despised Noahs with all its might, and it had never imagined that one day, it'd have to work with one.

But it did. The Innocence succumbed to Allen's pleads, granting the Noah access to its powers. It wanted to retaliate, to slash at the Noah who wished to wield it. The Fourteenth was not its master; it felt nothing but disgust for him. It had been created for the sake of destroying Noahs, not helping them!

When it chose Allen as its host, a filthy Noah had not been a part of the bargain. But it loved the boy, and a beast such as a Noah was not going to change that.

Its veins throbbed with energy, reviving the dead muscles that froze there. It was time to awaken.

It quivered with nostalgia as Xiv gripped his wrist, pulling out the trembling sword. The blade flashed eagerly, excited—and thirsty for blood—to be put to use once again, even if it was at the hands of a Noah.

This was forbidden. Crowned Clown knew the taboo it was committing.

It was miserable. It was in excruciating pain. The Noah's touch burned. It wanted to stop its transition into a tool for the Fourteenth.

But it would do it. To win. It would do it to win.

* * *

_Holy !#$%^&*()_!! That was the worst experience of my entire writing life. I've never had to improvise so badly! I mean, for my previous chapters, I at least had an idea of what I wanted to write, but for this one…?! I had NO CLUE. EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPPY WAS WRITTEN OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. I seriously just went along with whatever I thought of first. That flower thing? Yeah, last minute resort! The Level 5? My god. Don't laugh at me. No flaming, please. I feel bad enough. And...and I cracked under the pressure! Hangs head in shame. Sigh... This is almost more stress than its worth._

_Still…this probably would've been the best I could have come up with. I just…my imagination just went jfioewifjsaf on me. If enough reviewers object (or abandon story…) I'll rewrite this. Although idk how…but yeah…_

_Sigh. _

_Once again…sorry for any mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc…_


	9. IX

The akuma inspected the room, searching for more humans. A few wouldn't stop poking it; really, what was this harassment? Should it ask them to stop? Would they listen?

Nah. It didn't feel like wasting words on these insignificant life forms. Oh, look. Some normal ones were cowering in a box-like contraption. It started for them, only to rear back as a female human darted in front.

"You are _not_ touching them!" the girl growled through tears of pure wrath.

Touch them? The humans? Disgusting. It had no intention to come into physical contact with any of them. Why else would it work its aching wings so hard to stay out of their reach?

But then again…what did humans feel like? Were they soft and squishy? Hard and scratchy?

Ignoring the lady's violent kicks at its stomach, the Level Five flapped to the shield. When it touch-landed, it decided that the girl was fussing a little too much. Catching her foot, it threw her over its shoulder, tilting its head in wonder as the people in front of it screamed, gasped, and cursed.

A woman—an older, frightened one—stretched out a hand as if in reach for the human it had just tossed aside.

_What delicate fingers. _The Level Five wanted to hold the woman's hand, out of curiosity more than anything.

Something pinched its wrists. Wires? Looking up, the Level Five stared into the empty eyes of a dark-skinned man. The strings felt funny; it didn't like it.

Wrenching free, the Level Five pumped more poison to its fingers, ready to let fly a thousand drops of death onto the humans before it.

"No!" Lenalee screamed, kicking aside the blocks of concrete that held her down. "Stay away from them!" She wasn't going to make it; there was no way. The black droplets were falling, passing through the shield as if it wasn't there. Lenalee's boots allowed her but her alone to thwart gravity. Everything else still belonged to the cruel order of things.

Out of the corner of her stinging eyes, she saw flashes of scarlet and dark blue that dove unsuccessfully to the rescue. Her eyelids snapped shut of their own accord, defensive against the potentially traumatic sight.

* * *

A split second before certain demise, the various non-combat staffs of the Order found themselves surrounded by white. Naturally, their first thoughts were that of heaven, but that was proved false when Komui reached out, drawing back with a gasp when his hand met a soft resistance. _So, this isn't light?_

"Umm…Supervisor…"

Komui turned at Reever's call only to—much like the rest of those around him—freeze with astonishment.

There, staring back at his stunned eyes, was a mask. Not just any mask. Allen's mask.

"Crowned Clown…" Komui whispered, awed by the intricate masquerade attire and the pure background that so suited behind it.

From outside, Lenalee shrieked, "Brother! Everyone!"

Her comrades were out of sight, encircled by a wrapping formed like an igloo. She dropped down beside it, planning to shred the material; however, as she neared the dome, it glowed in welcome, creating an opening to let her in. Tendrils of white reached out for her, caressing her cheeks, wiping away the grime.

"Brother!" Squinting through the blinding, small hole, Lenalee recognized the crouching figures of many.

"It's okay, Lenalee!" her brother's bewildered voice called from inside. "This…this is Crowned Clown!"

The pale ribbons enveloped her, drawing her into its sanctuary. A silver mask swam to her face, eyes curving into a smile.

"Oh…" Mesmerized by the beautiful design, Lenalee reached out dreamily, stroking the cool metal. Taking her friendly touch as permission, Crowned Clown pulled her further in, sealing the hole after her.

"No," she refused, breathing in the faint scent of…Allen? "I have to go fight. Please…just stay here and protect them."

It released her back into the battleground, as reluctant as a mother handing off her newborn.

Tearing her gaze away form the tempting haven, Lenalee searched for what logically should've followed Crowned Clown.

Her eyes showed her what she expected.

There, brandishing that broad sword of exorcism, was Xiv. He stood there against a surprised Level Five, without Crowned Clown's protective shroud, body defenseless in the absence of the indestructible costume.

Lenalee had a hard time processing this. She never thought she'd witness an Allen—Xiv was the closest thing to Allen at the moment—without his everlasting, jealous veil.

It worried her to see "Allen" so exposed to the elements, lacking the white cape that used to enclose him so. Perhaps she should no longer fret so much over the boy.

Even Crowned Clown had been thrown aside; how could she hope to compete?

Vaguely, Lenalee was baffled that the Innocence had emerged from its coldly dormant state, and even more so when it left Allen in such a rush. But she didn't have time to ask questions.

* * *

Kanda had recovered from shock with a blink, glancing at the white refuge with relief. He turned back to the cherubic offender, eyes darting between enemy and comrades.

Lavi circled around the Level Five, silently commuting directions through curt nods and quiet gestures. He stopped on the right side of the akuma, waiting for Yuu to copy on the opposite.

Xiv twirled the sword to practice his fingers and to limit as much direct contact with the handle as possible. It stung his hand to grip the weapon too securely, and even the sheer glow from it was pungent to his eyes. He strangled the need to destroy the Innocence, ignoring the tantalizing idea of crushing it in his palm.

_Sorry_. Allen, fully aware of the difficulties his two allies shared, could do nothing about it. They had humored this idea thus far, so they might as well carry it out until the end.

If he could last that long.

Kanda and Lavi launched together, sandwiching the Level Five between their Innocence.

From above, Lenalee stomped down against the akuma's vain struggles to fly away.

Taking the chance, Xiv threw the blade with aim that lacked any precision or care whatsoever, for he knew that the Innocence could find its own way when it came to akuma.

Sure enough, despite its uncoordinated start off, the sword embedded itself through the Level Five's chest.

The three Exorcists made their escape as the akuma wailed, staring in terror at the over-sized knife in its torso.

_It hurts! It hurts!_ The Level Five bit back tears as it tested the injury with breathing. Such agony. Blood. Everywhere. The scent of it, fresh and ghastly beneath its nose.

Xiv summoned a Gate at eye-level with the handle's tip; he reached out of the white door, grasping the hilt and bearing with the burning of his skin—which Miranda quickly healed. Letting the Gate fall, Xiv slipped down with it, clenching the sword tightly as it sliced cleanly, almost symmetrically, down the Level Five.

The akuma screamed so pathetically, so mundanely, that Xiv almost apologized. Almost.

The Innocence in his hand flared brighter, relieved to unleash so much of the pent-up energy it had accumulated over its time in dormancy.

Then it remembered the Noah and stingily held back.

* * *

Within the shelter of Crowned Clown, Komui considered any possible reinforcements. The Generals were already out of the question. The group of Crow had left with Rouvelier, all except for…

"Your headphones, Johnny." Komui held out his hands in expectation as his subordinate gave up his head ornament.

* * *

The Level Five's body hung limply in halves, connected at the neck of the crying creature.

Kanda took turns with Lavi to hack at the neck, hoping to finish what Xiv had started and slash the akuma in two, but the Level Five was no longer playing; it had learned the hard way that Exorcists were more than just weird humans.

At the tiniest movement, the akuma held one arm as protectively as it could over the gaping wound, swinging the other to fan out a thorough spray of poison to hold the Exorcists at bay.

It wouldn't die from such a simple injury; no matter how many pieces it could be chopped into, it'd still continue its purpose.

Suddenly, it began to feel unusually heavy. Assuming the girl was responsible, it did a three sixty to scout for her.

"Two-dots!" Lavi obliviously gave away Link's inconspicuous perch on a collapsed bookshelf. "You're late to the party!"

Muttering something about loudmouthed children, Link quickly completed the spell before the akuma could flee the restrictions.

Crashing to the ground, the Level Five realized with mild horror that it had lost its height advantage against the hammer and sword-wielding Exorcists.

With a sloppy but grateful salute at Link, Lavi welcomed the chance of a ground-level attack that didn't involve reckless bouncing off of walls.

He brought his hammer down on the Level Five's face, beckoning his snake forth. The hammer flew back as the fiery shape burst out from under it, tail weaving above its fanged roots around the akuma's head.

Dodging the flailing snake that held the akuma down, Kanda darted forward and thrust Mugen through both skulls.

As the flames withered to smoke, Lenalee trampled the Level Five with her sharp heels, flattening it with the weight of a thousand suns.

Between Lenalee and Kanda, there was hardly enough room for a third addition to the mutilation of the akuma. Nevertheless, Xiv trusted both Crowned Clown and his human allies to act according to their wise instincts.

The large sword came down on the Level Five's skinny neck, effectively decapitating the akuma.

Xiv landed on the hilt, glad for shoes to guard his feet against the Innocence's destructive properties. He listened to the heavy breathing of his comrades, trying to discern any response from the akuma.

"Is it…over?" Lavi gasped as the Level Five floundered underneath Lenalee's boots.

Kanda retreated with Lenalee, watching Xiv with concern as the Noah stepped off Allen's sword to kneel next to the akuma.

"Excuse me, miss," Xiv inquired indifferently, "won't you stop it now? It's no use to keep trying."

The Level Five's limbs fell in defeat to the side, its maimed features crumbling away.

Satisfied, Xiv pulled Crowned Clown from the ground, backing away to join up with the other Exorcists.

Slowly, the Level Five sat up, leaving its head behind in the impression Lenalee had pounded into the floor. It felt gingerly at its open neck, flinching when it touched the sensitive, raw flesh. Its body was barely joined together, attached by a thread of tissue.

Stupid humans. Stupid Exorcists. Stupid Innocence. Stupid everything. Everything that deserved to die.

Fury drove it mad, extracting more poison to its fingers. Its glands created more and more of the substance, gathering it in its arms.

Kanda tensed at the shaking akuma, a little put off by its competent body functions despite the loss of its head.

Lavi took steps away from the small crowd; the more they spread out, the smaller the chance of sustaining multiple injuries as a group.

Lenalee moved toward Link, ready to whisk him away at the first sign of danger.

Xiv noted the signals passed back and forth; he followed what he could understand, dragging the sword along the ground.

With no warning whatsoever, the Innocence disappeared. It simply evaporated, its handle crushed as Xiv automatically tightened his grip to adjust to the shrinking weapon.

_What happened, Allen? _When Xiv's anticipation for a response was unfulfilled, he dove deeper into his mind. _Allen?_

Xiv searched everywhere, tearing his mind apart thought by thought. He explored every corner, prowled every uncharted forest of consciousness, and even the depth of his subconscious. There, he found the boy. _Allen, wake up._

Allen mumbled something but not with enough volume.

"Allen?" Xiv covered his ears, magnifying his voice to himself. "Allen?" He called harder and louder to the point where the intensity of his shouts impaired his own eardrums.

Abruptly, a pair of rough hands grabbed him, flying him out of the course of a missile beam of some sort—he wasn't paying enough attention to ascertain for sure.

"That was close!" Lenalee cried, huffing with the exertion of keeping their combined weights in midair again. "Are you okay?"

"Allen's gone!"

Lenalee nearly lost her composure and her grip on the Noah. "What?"

"Allen! The Innocence! The activation may have been too much!" Xiv forgot to blush at the pathetic panic in his voice.

_No!_ Allen swam against the suffocating vacuum of their mind, emerging only with an urgent grab from Xiv. _I'm okay. Don't worry her._

"What happened?" Xiv solidified the ground beneath Allen in an effort to keep him from sinking back down.

_I don't know. Crowned Clown was falling, so I chased after it, and…and…it won't…it's asleep. It won't wake up. _Allen made another break for the bottom of their being in search of his valued Innocence, but Xiv yanked him back up.

_Don't. Let it rest. It's done enough. Working with me must've been too much_. While Xiv would never admit it without serious persuasion, he was also starting to cave in under constant pain and bloodlust. That, and it was simply too dangerous; who knew what sinister horrors lay in ambush for the next clueless wanderer of their mind.

Lenalee set Xiv down as he contemplated the situation.

The Level Five was back on its feet, unsteady but certainly still a threat. It was throwing dark projectiles that splattered against whatever they touched, coloring the walls black.

Unfortunately, this fight didn't appear to be over quite yet.

And, this room was going to need a fresh paint job.

* * *

_Lol. I really need to get over my phobia of serious situations._

_Anyways, so, yeah… Wow. I'm hungry. But it's like…3:30 AM. Can't eat now._

_Sleep… Oh, sleep. Hopefully, I'll wake up to an email full of reviews. Please? Please, please? Xiv will kiss your hand if you review…_

_Hmm… Green tea is finally getting to me… Maybe it's not really tea. It could be weed…_

_Oh… I can hear birdies outside… What are they doing up so early… Oh, wait, that's my stomach. Daaang. This belly doesn't growl; it chirps…_

_Now onto my new oneshot (Hoppipolla). Read it if you love me? Lol._

_Excuse any mistakes, thank you. Anything like misspellings that are like…you know. _


	10. X

"Why." Lavi hammered the Level Five's stunt of a neck. "Won't." He held it down as Kanda shredded its wings. "It." He scampered on his sore feet to dodge a jet of poison. "Stay." His bandana came lose, unleashing his scarlet hair. "_Dead_!"

Xiv agreed with Lavi's frustration. By now, the Level Five had been torn in half, but it was _still moving_. One side held its misshapen head in its fist while the other limped around after it.

Lenalee winced at the stinging wounds over her body, resting behind Kanda. Miranda's Time Record had retreated to replace Crowned Clown, leaving the Exorcists to deal with the pain. She stood again, nodding reassurance at Kanda.

The akuma stumbled, the weight of its head throwing it off balance. Lavi very nearly stepped forward to help it up. The notion scared him a little, especially since this walking corpse should be giving him the creeps at the moment.

Its other half helped it to its foot, grabbing it around the waist to hold them together.

It seemed to turn toward Xiv, and the Noah could almost feel the loathing roll off it in waves. It didn't like him.

How could it? He was a Noah siding with the enemy. He should be helping it, leading it, giving it some intimation at what it should do next.

Slowly, it let go of its waist, raising its arm instead to point at Xiv. He crouched, ready to dash aside. He could take it head on, of course, but that'd just ruin his suit even further. Now, what was the logic in that?

Glancing around, Xiv noted the brittle ground around them, already eroded by the poison. The Level Five shot at him, and Xiv didn't need to imagine the mess its attack left behind.

He wondered if Miranda could record the room, but the woman seemed so strained already that Xiv lacked it in his heart to ask her.

The Level Five wanted to cry, but it couldn't tell where its eyes were. This was terrible. It was scared; it feared the Exorcists with a hatred that burned harder than its powers. And the Noah. The traitor. He should go to hell.

A spasm shook the akuma; its arms trembled with energy. Its form vibrated, producing poison and pooling it in its palms. It waited as reservoirs formed in its shoulders, chest, entire being.

It hoped the Noah enjoyed the taste of death.

As the blast of poison rushed to him, Xiv conjured a Gate, blocking and absorbing the attack. He waited and waited, maintaining his protection for the beam to cease.

But it wouldn't. It lagged on and on in a continuous stream of dark energy, pushing his Gate back against him. Trapped between his door and the wall, Xiv shoved with all his might, supporting his tool with his hands. It grew heavy, so heavy that he was at peril of being crushed to death.

There was too much. The beam…the Level Five had too much power. It was filling the room at an impossible rate, threatening to exceed its limit.

_This is not enough_, Xiv realized with alarm. It was going to overfill, shattering his Gate beyond its capacity.

As the attack nudged the room near its limit, the puzzled Ark declined the black substance. How _dared_ this material venture so far into its territory? It should be taken out like the garbage that—!

_Open. Open! More! _

The Ark recognized its master's voice, finally comprehending that it was meant to admit so much of the akuma's assault. But it was beginning to hurt…

Xiv demanded his Ark to take in the dark matter, ignoring its cries of pain. It screeched out to him, begging him to relent, to end its consumption of this disgusting force. But he wouldn't allow it; rather, he opened _more_ of it to the enemy.

The Ark screamed as it obeyed, exposing every realm, receiving the tidal wave of black that washed its walls, that stained its white insides beyond recognition.

Tears overflowed Xiv's eyes as the akuma's attack did the same in his Ark. Every room was shrieking to him, pleading for salvation. It pulsed as its countless dimensions drowned in the wake of darkness, throbbing in agony as closed doors were torn off their hinges.

Xiv sobbed for his Ark, for his precious, loyal companion that had been with him through thick and thin. He prayed for forgiveness even as he forced it on, holding its empty doors open and full ones closed with pure willpower. He was blind to all, senseless to the outside world and deaf even in his own.

He drove the Ark to eat up the endless stream of filth, filling its quarters to the brim. It was going to rupture, burst like an oversized bubble. It warned him through its stupor of hell. Anymore of this, and it would be too bloated; it would explode.

It apologized; the Ark was going to fail him. Despite all its efforts—and its master's as well—everything would be for naught.

It had often prided itself in its vast number of rooms and gloated over the volume of each. The Ark hadn't dreamed in a million years that it would die due to insufficient size.

What a daunting wakeup call this was. It asked if it could release some of it—just a little—into a random part of the outside world. The ocean, perhaps. No one cared about it, correct?

But Xiv wouldn't even consider it. Something about fish and environment and pollution stopped him.

Damn.

It cringed as a hundred more domains split open, depositing more black into its halls.

The flooded cube gave up. It granted the evil energy free reign, letting it roam its innards. Four corners had already been tarnished; it tilted to save two from such an ugly fortune.

Then, as its final, beautiful corner breathed its last, the malicious ray stopped.

Relief washed over Xiv and his Ark, allowing them a brief moment of rest before they countered the assault.

_Sorry, Allen._

Xiv released, entrusting custody to his Ark.

It seized the authority with glee, utilizing it immediately.

The Ark pulled the plug.

It heaved and convulsed, flushing the darkness out of its system. The black beam poured out with vengeance, flying back at the Level Five.

The Ark rejoiced maniacally at the sensation of draining its streets, plucking every drop to chuck it back through the Gate. It oversaw a thorough process, commanding itself harshly to wipe up the smudges, the imperfections. It won't stop, not until everything was squeaky clean once more, just like it was before such a sickening intrusion by the black.

Every ounce, every amu was sent hurtling back at that foul akuma, burning its body to the point of no return. Devoid of its previous fear, the Ark relished at the thought of shoving the akuma's own medicine down its throat. The Ark brought revenge and annihilation upon the lowlife, sustaining a steady supply of the muck; the foul monster mustn't die too soon, not until it had also experienced the same staggering pain the Ark suffered at its filthy hands.

Finally, the Ark poised empty.

_Oh, good gracious…_

_That was amazing, Xiv._ Allen chose that moment to speak up. He had been too shocked, too overwhelmed by the Ark to interrupt before. Any break in the Fourteenth's concentration would've obliterated everything.

_Thank you…_ Xiv trailed off, puffing as he leaned on the wall for support, sinking to the ground.

_Are you okay?_ It was strange. Allen felt recovered, but Xiv's condition was on the opposite end of the health spectrum.

_I need to rest…_ Xiv closed his eyes.

_Xiv? What are you doing?_ Allen panicked, unused to seeing the Noah in such a weak state—not even after the encounter with Kanda's foot.

_Shush. Let me…_ His mind was breaking; he couldn't assemble his thoughts into words.

_Hey! Wake up! _Allen grabbed the first dissuasion he had against Xiv's sudden urge to nap._ What about my body? People will think we died!_

_Then take over…_ Xiv fell asleep.

As abrupt as the change was, without another mind in charge, Allen was forced onto the throne. He offered zero resistance as he reclaimed what was his; his brain refreshed, signaling the rest of the body of the new—the originally crowned—king. Allen's heart celebrated the reunion with its old master, pumping heated blood throughout the numerous paths of vessels, filling every artery with joy.

Gradually, Allen regained the feel of his bruised limbs and the pain that went with it. He blinked with surprise; he'd missed everything about a body—even the downsides.

Still wobbly as he adjusted to the load of a physical form, Allen stumbled up, resting against anything for support.

Then he looked up, and there was Lenalee.

* * *

"That's…?" Lenalee mouthed, no noise escaping her lips for she had lost control over her lungs. Her breath clogged her airways with shock at the boy…man standing in front of her.

There he was with his personifications of love, peace, and sorrow.

His milky eyes that she treasured so much.

His bright smile that she cherished so much.

His crimson scar that she loathed so much.

Seeing was not believing—not for her, anyway—especially when tears blurred her vision close to blindness. She had to touch him, to physically confirm his presence. She wanted—needed, oh how she needed—to hold him so very close, to breath in the scent that could only belong to him and no one else.. She would smother him into her chest, and if that brother of hers dared butt in, she would kick him back up their dear mother's loin.

"Allen." Another soundless murmur.

If this was a dream, then she never wanted to wake up. If this was heaven, then she was glad she'd died. If this were hell, then she would cheerfully settle for it.

Behind her, Lavi was frozen mid-step, taking in Allen's kneeling form as the boy straightened up. There he was again. Ever since the night of Allen's first reappearance, Lavi had been sure that the Exorcist would return. And lo and behold. Alive and kicking. As huggable as ever.

Kanda was unaccustomed to emotions, so when he laid eyes on Allen, he was not prepared for the stream of feelings that tackled him. First, there was shock, which he could deal with. Next came relief, a neutral enough sensation. Then, there was happiness; Kanda had the worst time working that one out. Finally, to cope with such an alien emotion, a familiar one reared its ugly head—rage.

How _dared_ Beansprout show up now? When the battle was already _over_? That imbecile was late, damn it! Very, _very_ late!

Then, the silence was broken.

Lenalee felt her facial muscles work into a wide grin, her feet moving despite the pain at the mere thought of it.

Lenalee was a foot away, a single foot away from Allen's arms. Just one more step and—!

Lavi cut her off, dashing in front of her to leap into Allen. "Allennnnnnnn! You're back!"

What was the meaning of this?! Surprise clearing her head, Lenalee grumbled, "Lavi! Move!" though her irritation was conducted by laughter.

It was too good to be true! _Allen! Back! Here! Alive!_ She couldn't even form grammatically acceptable sentences. Lenalee felt like a little girl who had just received a pony for her birthday. No! Not just one pony! Dozens of them! No, even such a comparison sold her joy short—ponies compared to Allen? What a joke.

And since when had she been brought into the embrace? She didn't care. All that mattered was the giant group hug consisting of her, Lavi, and even a tepid Kanda who, by the looks of it, had been dragged and held in place by a hyped Lavi. Oh, well. He wasn't struggling at all, which meant something.

People were screaming into each other's faces and across the destroyed room out of a strange but known blend of grief and joy.

The closest shouts—, which were literally centimeters from each other—could be heard only too easily.

"Welcome back, Allen!" Lavi was acting more like a kid already.

"Shut up! Your voices are annoying!" That must have been Kanda.

"Allen! Allen! I'll forgive you just this time for touching my Lenalee!" Oh, for once, someone wasn't asking to be sent back to Mommy.

"Oi, Allen! Is that really you? Wave or something!" Was that Reever? He sounded rather unprofessional, but dignity be damned, he had to make sure.

Something inarticulate—sobbing?—was thrown into their midst. "A—Allen! Allen, you're—waaaah—back!" That was definitely Johnny, and a teary one at that.

Link—even Link!—had approached them with the slightest smile on his face, standing at attention while they poured their hearts out.

"Allen?" Lenalee held his face in concern. He was the only one who hadn't said a thing.

"Xiv." Allen looked up with frightened eyes. "Where did he go?"

* * *

_I had fun writing Lenalee as a…scary, obsessed…idk. Wtf is she. And yeah…silly Allen. Oblivious much. Lol_

_So, I posted a few hours late. And I just realized that technically, I update every Saturday, but since it was always like…3:00 in the morning, it felt like Friday night… Sigh. I'm sad nao._

_And yeah. I guess next chappy could be angsty? Angst makes me depressed. But reviews bring me back up… Yes, do take that as a hint for next chapter. Maybe even this one._

_Man. Idk why I bother. Only current reviewers (bless your hearts) are gonna review no matter what I say. Readers who don't review are like eaters who don't tip the waiter. Except worse, 'cause in this case, the waiter freakin' prepares the meal too. So if we were to revise, analyze, and record this, we would say that readers who don't review are eat-and-runners. Isn't that supposed to be illegal? _

_Lots of gratitude to those who read my oneshot. XD _

_Oh, I just remembered. –drum rolls- _NOVEMBER 4th!!!1!1!!1eleven!!one!!! _I wonder what it'd be like…_

_And you should know what I'd put here… And I didn't really read over this one quite so well… Expect mistakes. I mean like…the content—loopholes? I had meant for Allen to be happy at first, but then I decided to go a little deeper… Idk if I erased everything correctly. I'm just being paranoid now… Bye. _


	11. XI

People hustled around them, bringing in empty stretchers and carrying out full ones. The Exorcists had been rushed to the medical wing, where wounds were to be treated with rough albeit experienced hands.

"Lenalee, snap him out of it!" With futile reinforcement from Lenalee, the Head Nurse reattempted to coax a legitimate response from her current patient.

"Allen, he'll be all right! Let the Nurse treat you!" Lenalee shook the boy's shoulders, but he refused to let up.

"But Xiv!" His words only got that far before he returned to his search for his mindmate. The exterior world blurred as he retreated to his thoughts. _Xiv? Where are you?_

"Oi, Allen!" Lavi found his way around flustered doctors as they tended to their businesses. The redhead lifted Allen up by his armpits, holding him in midair like a mere child of five. "Stop worrying! Xiv will be fine! You guys just switched places, right?"

"It's different this time…" Allen flailed around in vain since his feet barely brushed the ground. He couldn't feel Xiv at all; on his way to the medical department, he had pored over every reflexive surface in hopes of catching a face, a shadow, a _something_.

"You idiot!" Lavi dropped Allen on the floor, digging his knuckles into his white head. "Xivi won't die that easily, right? And it's stupid to mope around. Move forward, yeah?"

Lavi wasn't sure if Allen had heard a single word he'd said. Instead, the resourceful—almost cruelly so—redhead, with a deadly spark in his eye, called for a very active Komui. "Oi! I think Allen's hand is hurt!"

At their side at once, Komui examined the boy's wrists. He caught Lavi's meaningful nod and played along, exaggerating his report. "Yes, it appears that your Innocence has suffered burns. I must…repair you." With a flourish of his hands, Komui retrieved an entirely too large drill. Crooked spectacles glinting with lunacy, the scientist whispered madly, "Go!"

* * *

After the immediate procedures, and finding no wounds of true severity, the Head Nurse had dismissed the injured. Exorcists were encouraged to retire to their rooms, but it hardly shocked her to see them up and about with the rest of the Order, lending a hand out where they could.

A distraught Allen, cradling his abused arm, had been escorted to his quarters and forcefully dissuaded from overexerting his body.

And he didn't like it.

He was lonely, made even more so by the silence of his empty room. Xiv had been a constant presence with words to share and hopes to give, and perhaps Allen had taken that a little for granted.

But he had been perfectly fine before Xiv; he just needed to rediscover that previous independence.

Allen pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his head back against the foot of his bed. He stared at the clown picture he had asked to be put up in his room. Mana… Xiv was so, so much like Mana.

The two brothers were far too similar for comfort. Both exercised excessive etiquette to hide their playful, softer sides. They knew exactly what Allen had needed to hear at the right situations.

Yes, he had grown attached to Xiv; it was only natural, especially since he scarcely had a choice in the matter, what with them practically joined at the waist—even more intimate than that.

He missed him already. It was sad; it was pitiful. The loss of Xiv refreshed Allen's pain over the death of Mana. He needed both of them too much.

Allen had always known that if—never a "when" to be humored—someone became the "next" Mana, then that person would be his biggest strength and weakness. Well, maybe less extreme, given that Allen had grown much since the lost, cursed little boy by the grave. And it wasn't like someone could actually replace his father; no, Mana was special and priceless, so much so that Allen was wracked by shame to consider confusing him with his brother.

How did grown-ups handle this? Allen admired adults for their courage to step out from under their parents' wings.

After Mana, he was only able to proceed down the road to recovery because Cross had guided him there; when the General died, Xiv turned up to busy his chaotic mind, even though half the causes of the turmoil could be traced back to the Noah in the first place.

He'd lost another father; how many would he have to go through in this lifetime? How many times would he have to be made an orphan again?

"Allen," a voice jolted him up.

"Lenalee?"

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Lenalee's head stuck into the room, followed closely by the rest of her body.

All day, she had danced through work with absolute excitement and joy in her chest, anticipating her visit to Allen. According to Komui, the boy's arm needed rest, so the Order was decent enough to allow it.

"Uh, I'll come now." Allen hopped off the bed, urged by the grumbling of his belly.

As they walked toward the cafeteria, Lenalee grumbled, "You know, you don't have to hide everything."

"Uh…" Allen was about to interject her, but she gave him a shrewd look. "I know… I can't help it."

"Xiv will be fine." Lenalee gave Allen's hand a squeeze. In all honesty, Lenalee was torn between concern and relief at Xiv's disappearance. With the Noah gone, Allen would be back, but…Xiv was every bit a comrade as his host.

No, she shouldn't think like that. Allen was back, which was all that mattered. If Xiv returned like she half-wished, then her friend would be forced away again by Noah genes.

"I know Xiv is a Noah and all…" Allen hesitated. "But he's a human too."

Lenalee looked away. Yeah, Xiv was a human; that was obvious. But didn't Allen care if Xiv overtook his body? She didn't like choosing between her friends. It was much like, 'who do you love more, your mom or your dad?' How did one answer that?

"Ah!" Snapped out of her thoughts as they neared the dining hall's doors, Lenalee watched as a stationed Lavi waved innocently before shoving Allen through with all his might.

A chorused "Welcome back!" resounded around the room, and the three Exorcists were blinded by colorful string sprays.

Allen grinned. He had seen this coming the moment he recognized red blocking the door to the cafeteria. "Lavi, you didn't have to push that hard!"

Slinging an arm around Allen's shoulders, Lavi giggled. "You need a grand entrance to a party, don't ya know?"

"Thank you…" Allen accepted a steaming cup from Jerry.

"Oh, don't you fret! We're all family." Jerry skipped off to help Lenalee pass around more drinks.

"Even grumpy Yuu is here!" Lavi led Allen to Kanda's table, gesturing to the samurai with his cup, spilling its contents.

"Watch it, idiot!" Kanda demanded silence with Mugen, poking his fellow colleagues away.

Not at all frightened, Allen grabbed a convenient fork and hurled the sharp object at Kanda's head.

Sidestepping the flying projectile, the Exorcists hissed, "Want me to kick you again?" Kanda glanced down to ensure his meaning got through. "That aristocrat put up with it, but you wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah… He said it hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced." Allen wondered if Xiv had come back yet; he prepared to nosedive into his mind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Look over there, Allen!" Lavi made a mad dash for a change in subject, pulling Allen along to a pile of pies.

"It's okay, Lavi! I'm—mmph!" Allen was muffled as Lavi force-fed pastries.

"Don't choke now! Have some apple cider!"

Scorching cider was poured down his throat with neither moderation nor mercy. "That hurts, Lavi!"

"Ahaha!" With a milder smile, he ruffled Allen's hair. "Xivi will be fine. I just called Panda, and he thinks that Noah genes are a lot stronger than this. Don't worry your little head off, 'kay? We'll be here to keep you company!"

Allen laughed exasperatedly; nevertheless, he stabbed a muffin with this finger, sharing it with Timcampy. The golden golem nodded as if in agreement with Lavi.

Then Lavi was probably right. There wasn't a use in worrying. And now that he was mentally stable, he realized how tactless he had been. His friends had welcomed him with such zeal, yet he ignored their warm welcomes. Xiv would've rebuked him for his thoughtless actions.

He should…lighten up.

"Food fight…" Allen muttered around the icing in this mouth.

"What?" Lavi also began stuffing sweets.

"I've always wanted to try it… Xiv told me that his family often had them… They were fun but wasteful, and Relo always cried."

"Uh… What are you talking about?"

"FOOD FIGHT!" With the half-eaten cake in his hand, Allen creamed Lavi in the face before the redhead could even jump at his sudden, loud declaration of war.

Turning around, Allen chucked a piece of brownie at an equally surprised Kanda while he felt Lavi's pie-revenge at the back of his head.

"I. HATE. SWEET. THINGS." With a roar at his soiled uniform, Kanda snatched a plateful of cookies, pelting Allen, as the boy ran, not above using the crowd as a means of shield and escape.

Cries of shock, annoyance, and laughter soon filled the cafeteria, followed immediately by airborne food items of every taste and color of the rainbow.

Lenalee dropped tarts from above, flying out of reach of all attacks if not for the poorly aimed food-machinegun the Science Department had hurriedly constructed from eating utensils and other common dining room objects.

Link's report of the savage behavior of HQ was soon garnished with splatters of chocolate ice-cream. With a stiff face, he wiped off his notebook as best he could. Standing up, he approached Allen with a frown, capturing the boy with a quick spell.

After a heated fit of "My cafeteria!" Jerry joined in, returning attacks with calculated—and dirty—tricks. His favorite was chicken bones in rice balls. People underestimated the power of grains.

* * *

"None of you are leaving until this place is clean!" Jerry shrieked at the complaining mass of Finders, Exorcists, and scientists.

Mops and protests were passed around, followed by bucketfuls of soapy water and curses.

"Sorry, Jerry." Allen smiled apologetically as he carried a stack of sticky plates to the kitchen. "I know we wasted a lot of food…"

Jerry's fixed frown softened with a sigh. "It's fine, Allen, but never again, you hear?"

As the cook tended to dishes, Allen took to a blue mop. "Look, Kanda," he called as he closed in on the samurai, "it's you!" Allen shook the kitchen appliance, smoothing out its wavy hair.

In answer, Kanda held up a broom with snowy bristles. "It's shorter than the mop."

Allen had nothing to say to that. "I'm short, but I can still beat you."

"Is that a challenge?" Kanda raised the broom like it was Mugen, prepared for a life or death battle.

"No!" Jerry screamed from the behind the small window of the kitchen. "No fighting!"

"Che. This is all your fault, Beansprout." Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. It had been a _fun_ day.

Allen stuck out his tongue in a way that would've brought Xiv's head down in shame had he been in control. "It's 'Allen'! But I'll forgive you just this once."

"Who's apologizing, idiot?" Kanda blew his bangs out of his eyes as he pushed a table aside.

"You stole that from Xiv…" Allen gave a pretend-chuckle, averting his eyes across the room as if to screen his obvious scorn at the samurai.

Kanda whirled with his hand on Mugen's hilt, crossing the short distance between them with one stride. He grabbed Allen's chin none too gently, tilting the boy's face up to meet his eyes. His semi-prepared speech meant to deface both of his rivals was replaced by a recently realized, "Have you gotten shorter?"

"_What?_" Allen slugged Kanda in the stomach with playful force. "You probably just grew taller. Someday, you're gonna be as scrawny and wiggly as soba!" But Allen was indeed deterred by Kanda's far more punctual growth spurt. He'd never had to look straight up to return the other teen's hate-glares before. And Kanda didn't even drink milk!

* * *

_So…I actually read a RAW and the translated version on October 31… Lucky me. XD_

_But all that did was refresh my addiction to DGM… I need to continue this story to deal with my withdrawal symptoms… It's actually kinda hard to continue the fic since we're getting so much more information from the recent chapters… Nevertheless, I'm not gonna start making changes to my plans for this story, 'cause that'd just confuse me and make me give up on the concept altogether. Lol._

_But shit… Hardly any of my favorite characters showed up… Allen took up, like, what, two panels? Where the hell did Lavi go? I don't wanna see fugly research nerds, damn it. However, this chapter did increase my appreciation of the Noah outfits…so much skin…dark, smexy skin… _

_Anyways…_

_Obviously, this chapter had minor crack. It was meant to move along interior conflicts. I think Hitler should show up in the next chappy…but it's not official yet so idk._

_So, yeah, some angst, but I couldn't help turning this into a happier update. Food fight… And I stuck in a little bit of Yullen and Laven… Nothing outright (Although Yullen was a little too prominent…I should've had Jerry blush somewhere in there)._

_Once again, excuse my mistakes. _


	12. XII

"Someday, I'll hire an assistant as good as you, Link," Komui muttered bitterly upon hearing that the blonde had already reported Allen's condition to Rouvelier.

"I try my best." Link didn't even lift an eyebrow at the disdain behind Komui's praise.

"So when will he be returning to Central?" Komui guessed the answer to be minutes if usage of the Ark was involved.

"According to your science department, the Ark is currently malfunctioning, and Allen Walker has done little to aid in a solution."

"I'll tell him to get on that…" Komui considered stalling Allen a little; for most at the Order, Rouvelier arriving sooner than later was a depressing idea.

"And, of course, I'd be supervising Allen Walker again until the Noah reappears." Link tugged at his sleeves while he waited for the anticipated objections.

"That would be for the best." Komui almost grinned at the surprised look he'd earned from the man.

Although he detested such a controlling method as this, Komui would sleep better knowing a professional was watching over Allen, in case Xiv does retake the body. He knew Xiv would never jeopardize Allen upon his return, but from what little experience he'd had, Komui deduced that Noah genes were often volatile. He had no idea what Link could do in such a situation, but Crows were resourceful soldiers.

* * *

Allen had woken up to a disoriented mind trying to control an equally confused body. A cold shower had helped.

At breakfast, he welcomed the company of his friends, showering them with smiles and food bits.

"Two-dots is gonna supervise you again, huh?" Lavi asked so casually, Link's presence across the table from him did little to discourage his joking nicknames.

"It makes sense, if you ask me." Allen shrugged as he stole a cupcake off Two-dots' plate. "Can I spar with Kanda after this, Link?"

"No," was the prompt and professional reply.

Allen was less qualified to be mature. "Eh? Why not?"

"You are needed for the Ark, and you must prepare for Inspector Rouvelier's arrival."

Happiness evacuated the table at the sound of the dictator-wannabe's name.

While this didn't necessarily strike Lavi as particularly shocking, he still hadn't expected the man to be so hasty about his visit. "So soon? What's he gonna do?" To Allen, he added mentally.

Lenalee struggled to down her mouthful of breakfast, lubricating her esophagus with warm milk. She suppressed her immediate phobia of Rouvelier, concentrating instead on her approach to the news. "When will he be here? Is he here about Xiv?"

"I'm not obliged to answer your questions. However, yes, he'll be here soon—a day, to be exact. He is here about Allen Walker and the Fourteenth, but his plans are confidential for now." Link dabbed frosting from his mouth, sending a side-glance at Allen.

Allen wasn't too concerned. Of course, Rouvelier would come; an Exorcist had practically returned to life at the apparent expense of a rather valuable asset. "It'll be fine," Allen told himself and those around him. "He'll probably just interrogate me. I don't have anything to be scared of."

Rouvelier was planning a little more than that, but Link decided that the children didn't need to hear that much information quite yet.

As they gathered up finished dishes, Link whispered to his consort, "How is the Noah doing?"

Appearing curious but otherwise betraying no other emotion, Allen answered, "I can't feel him, but he's definitely there." He had to be. Allen bit his lip. Where else would he go?

"Is there any way to bring him back?" Link ignored the slightly wounded look on Allen's face, as if the boy couldn't believe that the blonde would so bluntly state the priority the Fourteenth took over him.

Allen kicked his pain aside. Link was all business, so there shouldn't have been any expectancy of compassion from him. And besides, Allen wanted Xiv back, too, so what if it hurt a little that a close comrade agreed so strongly. "He'll show up when he's ready."

Link frowned. "Hopefully, he'd be ready when Rouvelier is…"

* * *

Link allowed Allen a bit of grace, accompanying him to a brawl session with Kanda. While the two made great efforts to inflict injury on the other, Link sat by preparing a report meant to dissuade Rouvelier from anything…reckless. That was a terribly appropriate word choice.

But Rouvelier had his mind bent on getting the Noah back, no matter the means or consequences. Xiv's—Link had taken to the name—obedience and abilities were something Rouvelier selfishly held on to, and on this side of the war, Noahs were even scarcer than Exorcists. Allen was…expendable. Even his General-level synchronization couldn't overshadow the secrets Xiv knew, and now that Allen had lost control of the Ark, the Noah had to return to fix it.

Link tried to scribble verbatim what Allen had explained to him earlier. That the Ark had underwent a lot of stress during the fight with the Level Five, that it was currently confused about the disappearance of Xiv, and that Allen would be able to calm it soon.

But even Link had a hard time imagining the Ark as a…living creature. It was…an _ark_. It may not look like one, but technically, it was a boat.

He couldn't put much hope into that argument…

Link looked up at a cry of surprise, only to see Allen with Crowned Clown in full bloom, running toward him with a furious Kanda hot on his trail.

The blonde saw blue hair scattered on the ground, and his eyes were soon led to the jagged and noticeably shorter ponytail attached to Kanda's head.

How childish. Link returned to the work on his lap, sighing as Allen dove behind him for cover. He felt a small tug at his braid, followed by a shocked and dreadful gasp. As his golden locks spread across his back, Link's fears were proven correct. Turning around, he stared at the limp, severed end of his braid, currently held delicately in Allen's razor-sharp claws. Damn those knife-like nails of his.

* * *

He had taken at least two inches off Kanda's hair, and another three from Link.

Allen was feeling pretty proud of himself, and he was sure Xiv would've applauded with amusement.

If not for the arrival of Rouvelier, he would've demanded a rematch all for the sake of trimming off a couple more centimeters…

But at the moment, he was wondering the halls—tailed by Link—as he awaited a summon from Rouvelier.

Lenalee was already meditating with Kanda, and Lavi had requested to be present in interrogations of Allen. The redhead's attendance would definitely comfort Allen, although in his last questioning, the boy had been too bewildered to take much notice of Lavi.

"Walker."

At Link's voice, Allen stopped.

Link glanced at the watch wrapping his wrist. "Rouvelier requests your presence, and it would be best if you came peacefully."

Allen sighed, staring at Link's shorter braid for relief. "Okay…"

* * *

It was a nice room, Allen deemed as he stepped in, flanked by several Crows.

Rouvelier was exactly as Allen recalled. Shifty eyes, strange little mustache, permanent frown unless it was a diabolical smile…although he did appear a lot older.

"Allen Walker," the man greeted colder than warmly.

He must've been in a hurry, because he didn't have any spells cast on Allen's arm.

"We want the Noah back."

Allen chewed on his tongue as Rouvelier touched up on all the reasons the boy's sacrifice was obligatory, how it would affect the war, the future…basically everything Allen was clearly aware of already.

"The thing is," Allen insisted, "I can't force him to come back. Xiv is recuperating, and when he's rested, he'll return."

Rouvelier was not an easily contented man, as it showed in his glare. "Well, we can always speed up his recovery by eliminating the obstacles that may be weakening him."

"He doesn't have any… He just needs sleep." Allen hoped Rouvelier would exercise some patience but knew that the man wouldn't.

"From what I've read from Inspector Howard Link, there are plenty."

Allen didn't blame Link; he was only doing his job.

"For starters," Rouvelier cleared his throat, "there's you, but that's out of the question."

From the scowl on Rouvelier's face, Allen guessed that the man had tried that proposal with the higher-ups, only to be shot down not by morals, but by the impossibility of it. How did one force a soul out of a body? There simply wasn't a way.

"Then there's your Innocence."

Allen's heart plummeted as he reached for his left hand. "What?"

"Innocence and Noahs clash, so it could be suppressing the Fourteenth." Rouvelier smiled at the unveiling of the problem.

"It's not. They're okay now. Crowned Clown accepted Xiv." Allen saw the stiffness of Lavi's expression and the sharpened breathing from Komui.

"We don't know for sure. _You_ might not even know for sure."

Somehow, Allen felt offended. How could he _not_ know his own Innocence? And Crowned Clown would never keep anything from him. "You don't understand Innocence, Inspector." Allen wondered why his voice was so…stoic.

"I don't have to. Innocence is made to destroy Noahs and akuma. Just like it would do anything to kill the Noah in you, it would also readily accept defeat if it means victory over the Earl." Rouvelier grinned as he announced plain facts, exploiting them in a twisted but logical manner.

"What are you saying?" Defeat? Defeat what? Innocence? Crowned Clown? How on earth were they going to accomplish that? It was as hard as removing Allen's soul…

"For the first time in history, the Black Order will be destroying Innocence." Rouvelier thought it strange how, after years of forcing invocations, he was finally doing the opposite. It was refreshing… What a complete waste of a compatible…

Komui was absolutely appalled. So many—_so_ _many_—things could go wrong. This was even riskier and less humane than fusing Innocence with a normal person. Rebounds… Fallen Ones… Who knew how Crowned Clown would react.

And Allen. Exorcists were unbelievably attached to their Innocence. Parasite-types, especially, had an unearthly connection to them. How could Rouvelier even consider tearing Innocence from its user?

He tuned back into the conversation…

"…the surgery would be conducted by our best doctors, of course. Supervisor Komui is also quite skilled in repairing Innocence, so he will likely lead—"

"What?" Komui interrupted, hands trembling at the mere thought of… "Surgery? To remove Crowned Clown?"

"Do you have another idea?" Rouvelier opened his hands in mocking welcome of a suggestion.

"You can't just take a pair of pliers to it, Inspector." Komui cringed when he saw Allen hug his hand tighter, perhaps imagining something he shouldn't.

Rouvelier raised a slick eyebrow. "I'm not a simpleton. I know there are further steps and precautions to be taken."

No, no, he didn't. The man was insane. He didn't care about anything but triumph in the war.

Link clenched his fists to silence the unwise words threatening to flow. He knew of Rouvelier's softer side. The man regretted everything in his life, but he continued down this path because it was too late to turn back. He was the only one too far gone to care about principles, so he was the only one who could be trusted to make decisions with nothing but the best interests of the war in mind.

Lavi bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He shouldn't say anything. One word and Panda would kick his ass. And Allen… The boy had an impassable façade on, but that only made him all the more vulnerable. People only wore masks like that when they had something to hide.

"Think about the risks, Inspector!" Komui was in front of Rouvelier now. "It would be safer to just wait! How hard can that be?"

"We don't know when the Noah will attack next. They could strike right now, knowing we're still recovering from the Level Five's attack." Rouvelier was near to shouting. "I heard the reports, Supervisor! I know that the Exorcists only defeated the akuma with the Noah's help!"

"We must wait! There's danger to Xiv as well! If Allen becomes a Fallen One, he will kill himself! Xiv can't use a dead body!"

"It's your job to ensure that that doesn't happen! You must keep Walker's Innocence under control."

Komui stared, too angry, frustrated, and disgusted to utter a retort. Finally, he managed, "Really? I don't even trust myself to handle an Exorcist's Innocence. Only they can do it. They go into every battle prepared to die for the Pope's cause, the least you can do is _let them_."

Let them be out there, in the heat of the battle with their friends. If they had to die, let them do it on their own terms, surrounded by enemies, yes, but also by comrades. Not—please not—on a hospital bed in a circle of white-coated strangers, or swallowed up by the very weapon they adored.

* * *

The interrogation had been adjourned.

A heated Komui rushed off to his office while Link escorted a raving mad Rouvelier back to his quarters, probably to bake away his fury or to cook up some other lunacy theory.

Lenalee had been waiting for the "meeting" to end. When she received word via golem, she dragged Kanda along for answers.

Lavi and Allen debated the security of telling her the news. Neither wanted her to worry, but keeping it from her lasted only as long as she stayed away from that pushover of a brother.

When Lenalee and Kanda were updated, they reacted accordingly.

Kanda rolled his eyes and maybe looked at Allen's hand, the same hand that had cost him quite a bit of hair. But when Mugen hummed at his side, he couldn't stay indifferent. If someone had tried to separate him from his Innocence…

Lenalee clasped Allen in an embrace, sobbing that things would be all right. That Crowned Clown wasn't going anywhere. Everything a big sister and mother would say.

And Allen has responded with a better approach than Lavi had expected. He didn't throw on another carefree pretense. Allen hugged Lenalee back and closed his eyes, admitting that he was scared as hell. But he was still resilient.

"I won't betray Crowned Clown, and it won't betray me."

They were Exorcists. It took more than scalpels and drills to shake them.

"It's okay, Allen." Lavi pulled Allen into a tight, bear hug as they rested outside the Order. Despite its ridiculous size, the building had become much too small for their warring thoughts. "Komui won't let them cut you up."

"Thanks…" That image sure helped…

"Ahaha. Lighten up, Beansprout." Lavi laughed when he teased a smile out of Allen. "Xiv will pull through."

"Yeah…" Allen did a brief scan of his mind again. Nothing.

"Rouvelier will either realize how crazy his idea is, or Xiv will show up at the last minute."

Allen stood up with quite a bit of effort. His body felt a lot heavier than usual. "Let's go eat! I'm kind of hungry."

"Yep, two guys eating away their troubles like a bunch of girls. We should be drinking…" Lavi grinned as he headed back to HQ.

"Lavi." Allen called when he couldn't run to catch up. Strange…

"'Sup?" The redhead slowed down. "Allen, you okay?"

He felt…fine. His mind was clear and alert, but the rest of him couldn't seem to keep up. "Something's wrong."

It was similar to those spells Link could cast… Someone had turned up the gravity. His limbs were paralyzed, held down by an invisible weight.

Allen began to feel detached from his body, as if his mind was drifting off. "Ah…"

"Oi, don't scare me, Allen." Lavi rushed up and shook the boy's shoulders.

But Allen couldn't feel the other's touch. "What…"

He attempted a step forward. His vision was dimming, as if he were closing his eyes. But that couldn't be right. He hadn't told his brain to blink yet.

Lavi held Allen up as the boy crouched down to rub his face. "Allen?"

"Lavi…"

If the Bookman hadn't known any better, he would've said Allen was drugged. "Not funny, Allen."

"Crap…" Allen remembered this sensation of being pulled away from his solid body, forced to a black and blank part of his mind. Maybe Xiv was coming back? Then where was he? He should've shown up by now, taking control and assuring both exterior and interior questioners that everything was fine.

Lavi wasn't sure what quite happened. Allen just…fell asleep. Passed out. Dead if not for the natural rise and fall of his chest. He raised Allen's face to eyelevel. Yeah. The boy was out cold. "Oi, this is so not funny."

* * *

_I'm working so hard to make these chapters longer… Sigh. Well, hope you LOVED Hitler in this baby. _

_Again, excuse mistakes plz. And tell me about them, too, plz._


	13. XIII

Lavi hoisted Allen onto his back, making a mad dash back to HQ. Doors and other hindrances were pulverized in his wake, sending Finders and other staffs ducking aside.

"Oi!" Lavi roared as the neared the medical wing. "I need some help over here!"

Screeching to a halt that melted the rubber bottom of his boots, Lavi dumped Allen onto a provided bed. "He just went 'bleh'!" Lavi made a gesture of something keeling over. "And now he won't wake up."

Contrary to witness' accounts, Lavi had been careful about the deliverance of Allen. Who knew what went wrong in that body. A tiny bump could've set off cardiac arrest.

"He's stable," a nurse announced, which actually made the situation worse in Lavi's eyes.

If it wasn't the body, then it was the mind. Something was going on in Allen's head, and no one could help him there…

* * *

Xiv was bored. For the past few…hours? Days? Weeks? He didn't know, but for whatever the length of time he'd been trapped, he had spent in search of a way out.

The Noah took another short break between his investigation, raising his mood by reminiscing his centuries of memories.

A sudden disturbance shook his surroundings. He wasn't alarmed, for he knew that it could only be Allen who had dropped into this abyss.

* * *

It was dark. But that was it.

It wasn't cold, hot, damp, or any other adjective that could be associated with discomfort. It was actually…nice. But lonely. Very lonely.

He was in his mind, and it really did bother him that it appeared so disused. "Xiv!" Allen called out. No one else could be here.

There wasn't a reply, though.

Sighing, Allen coasted through, going with the flow of his thoughts. It was hard to get lost in here, since there wasn't exactly a place designated as "Not Lost". Everywhere wasn't but could be the right place.

It barely made sense to Allen.

He needed to get out of here. The fact that Xiv hadn't found him yet indicated that the Noah hadn't started looking yet, which automatically meant that Xiv was still MIA. So his body was unoccupied. There was too much going on in the outside world for him to slack in his own.

And where was Xiv? If he wasn't out there, then he was in here. Somewhere… "Pee-eyes! Aristocrat! Brusselsprout!" Allen realized that the last nickname had been for him, but Kanda hadn't exactly provided a list of insults that he could use.

What he recognized as hands covered his eyes.

With a yelp, Allen flew around to face Xiv. Oh, the Noah looked pleased at provoking such a reaction.

Relief melted Allen's tensed frame, and he would've knocked out Xiv's teeth had the Noah not resembled himself on such an awkward level.

Stupid Noahs and their entrances, an observation that Xiv smirked at. Allen asked Xiv to vacate his thoughts, an insistence driven by the younger soul's preference to speak. Vocal words were hardly necessary in here, but it felt more official.

The Noah shrugged indifferently. Whatever floated Allen's boat; Xiv didn't mind either way, since his Ark would remain airborne no matter what. "_Ohayou_."

"Uh." Allen realized that Xiv had suddenly become incomprehensible. "Oha—what?"

"Oh, excuse me." Xiv had been visiting one of his past lives as an artist in Japan, and evidently, his tongue had brought a piece of culture back from the memory. "So, why are you here, my dear host?"

Allen was hesitant to answer as he assessed Xiv's attitude. The Noah looked like he was enjoying himself. And past lives? Yeah, he was obviously having a good time here.

Xiv chuckled at Allen's hasty supposition of him enjoying a forced retreat like this. Moments ago, Allen would've found one rather depressed and certainly unhappy Noah, the same one who was now holding back a comforted smile. Decades of seclusion had done nothing to familiarize him with it; Xiv still hated an empty house in his head. Allen's reappearance was very much appreciated, not that Xiv would confess it.

Breaking the expectant silence, Allen asked, "So, you're fine?"

"Yes and no." Xiv reverted back to his serious mode. "I've lost track of my time here, and I haven't been able to make contact with you or your body."

"Oh." Allen pursed his lips at the dilemma. "Can you use the body now? Since I'm not in control anymore."

An attentive pause, as if his thoughts were elsewhere, then Xiv returned and spoke, "Nothing. I can't find the door."

Allen held on to his short-lived celebration. "There has to be a way. One of us should be able to go back."

"I know. I'm the expert here, remember?" Xiv smiled to demonstrate his tease but grew sober when Allen only returned the grin half-heartedly. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

Yes, there wasn't a use in worrying…but stress existed for a potentially positive purpose, and it was hardly Allen's place to deny it of its use.

"Xiv, you don't understand…" What about his friends? His Innocence? Allen summoned his memories of the past few days, shoving them into the Noah's head.

After a few seconds, Xiv waved away the rest of the thoughts; they were running far too fast for him to grasp. "The Inspector is too rushed…" Tension seemed to be clogging the connections of Central; this was bad news. The heads must work together. "What is he up to? I've never seen Komui so furious…"

He allowed Allen's memories to seep in a minute at a time. "Oh. _Oh_. What? _What_?"

Xiv whirled on Allen. "Where's your Innocence?"

"It's still intact. I think we'd both feel it if Inspector Rouvelier tried anything while we were gone." Allen groped for Crowned Clown and wasn't pleasantly surprised like he'd hoped. His Innocence wasn't with him.

The Noah frowned but said nothing.

To Allen, it felt like Xiv had launched into a stream of profanities in multiple languages.

The Noah looked…mad. Allen had never seen Xiv angry before.

* * *

Crowned Clown pulsed in distaste as it stared the Noah genes down as best it could.

But the genes refused to be oppressed; they reared up together against the powerful substance, united by the ties of DNA. It was their job, their programming, to take over hosts. A…_thing_ wasn't going to stop them.

Yet, the thing was, truly and surely, standing between them and total control. How was that possible?

Never in its thousands of implantations had the Noah genes faced resistance. All humans were eliminated before their souls saw the genes coming. Why was this one an exception?

They didn't understand. There were millions upon millions of them; they outnumbered the thing nearly infinity to one.

What are you, they asked.

I don't know, the thing answered.

When the genes sneered in contempt at its opponent's clueless response, Crowned Clown countered, Well, what are you.

We… The genes faltered.

You don't know, Crowned Clown supplied with haughty intelligence. At least _I_ know that humans call me Innocence.

Well, if we're going with what humans thought, then we're Noah genes.

They both waited at that moment in the conversation, unsure of what the point was.

Get out of the way, the genes finally demanded, skipping all casual, albeit antagonistic, chitchat.

No. Crowned Clown stayed its ground, unimpressed by the genes' threats. You are the intruders. Allen and I were here first.

Allen?

This body's name. He calls himself Allen. Crowned Clown didn't expect the genes to understand; what could a random—and effective only by luck—configuration of chemicals know about scientifically unrelated aspects of life.

Well, the result of our replication is called a Noah. He is better than your Allen. The genes thought back to the countless, repetitive processes of duplicating itself, all for the cyclic, almost tedious, reason called mitosis.

You… Crowned Clown struggled for the proper descriptions. You difficult, boring, narrow-minded… With that attitude, you deserve to be kicked out of Allen.

Why don't you try it, then? They dared the Innocence to get rid of them. An empty bluff, yes, because they had never quite met something this…different. It baffled the confidence they'd gained from previous, consistent triumphs.

I would…but Allen doesn't want me to.

Did this thing sound…bitter? Jealous? The genes were amused; perhaps they had the upper hand after all, if this Allen favored them over the Innocence?

As if guessing their thoughts, Crowned Clown huffed. My Allen cares too much about your Noah. And your Noah cares about Allen. You're in the same situation as me.

That was true… The genes were terrified as they realized that they were hardly faring any better than their nemesis. How could they not have noticed sooner? Of course, their Noah felt affection for this…_Allen_. It scared them how close they'd come to…_hurting_…their "child". Yes. As they actually made an effort to regard their Noah's emotions, they saw reality. If they defeated this Innocence and its Allen, their "child" would be very sad indeed.

The ambience grew thick with the dread of complications similar to that of stubborn, feuding parents. Each wanted their child away from the other's, but when the kids themselves were best friends… Well, things got difficult then.

Allen isn't my child. Crowned Clown wanted to clarify that once and for all. It preferred not to associate itself with the disturbing, offspring-complex of the genes. Allen was its master, nothing less than that. Although, Crowned Clown had to admit, the prospect of protecting Allen out of parental instincts rather than servant duties did have its allures…

You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you? The genes were smug; they maturely relented to their sappy outlook whereas the Innocence went into pathetic denial.

What would you know of romance? You're just a helix of autism.

That's _double_ helix, to you! The genes blurted before grasping that by their science-enthusiast answer, they only proved the Innocence correct.

Retard… Crowned Clown was astounded that the very essence of life could be so…foolish.

To steer the focus away from their slipup, the genes returned to their original argument. We're suppose to get rid of you.

And haven't you noticed? I'm not letting you do that. Crowned Clown was ready to defend but not to fight. What if it actually won and crushed the genes? Allen would be devastated…

The genes wanted so much to simply do what they always did—invade a host, take the body, and continue onto the next cycle. However, to their dismay, the Innocence had brought to their attention, the attachment their child had developed for this Allen.

What were they to do? Destroy Allen and harm their child? No. Unthinkable.

Leave things be and let the Innocence overcome their child? Even more unthinkable.

What were they to do?

I don't know about you, but I'm going to let Allen decide. Crowned Clown took Allen's feelings into careful consideration. If Allen wanted to die for the Noah's sake, then Crowned Clown would have to accept that and move on.

The genes were willing to follow the Innocence's suggestion. What other option was there? And besides, this was a nice change. Normally, their child had no choice but to go with the natural order of life, but this time, if he wanted to leave…they were prepared to follow.

But both sides came to the neutral agreement that they would concede only at their respective master and child's consent; if Allen and the Noah both strived to live, then neither Innocence nor Noah genes would display any mercy.

Then again, there was the third likelihood where no one wanted the seemingly selfish opportunity at survival. Would they all depart, then? And leave a shell of a body behind?

What a waste.

* * *

Rouvelier couldn't believe it until he saw Walker's form on the bed. "Wake him up!" he demanded immediately.

"Are you crazy?" Lavi leapt between the seething Inspector and the target of his anger.

Head Nurse agreed fiercely. "Manhandle my patients, and even you will be removed from the ward!"

"He can't be in bed. We need him in good shape for the surgery." Rouvelier snatched the clipboard from the confused nurse, skimming its report on Allen's condition.

"Surgery? Why have I not heard of this?" Head Nurse exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation at the Order's incompetence to clue her—her, the medical executive!—in on such an important piece of events. She should be well informed on any major procedure within these godforsaken premises!

"You will receive instructions in writing soon. I've had copies made for all involved in this operation." Rouvelier didn't even look up.

The Head Nurse clicked her tongue. "Inspector, I have quite a say in the medical department, and if—"

"You've had no success in interfering with us before, and it won't change now." Rouvelier waved her infuriation aside, dominating the battle of wills with pure status.

Interference? The only affair of Central that she had taken great lengths to object were experimentations and… "What are you going to do?" The Head Nurse gripped a nearby bed rail, anxious for the answer.

After a moment in which his face became unreadable, Rouvelier finally acknowledge her with a, "Everything will be explained soon." Yes, and everything included a lot. Unlike many unjust accusations, Rouvelier really did put much contemplation into this plan of removing Innocence. If they weren't careful, Crowned Clown could destroy HQ and end their daunting numbers. That, along with Walker's body itself; even if the Innocence was safely returned to Hevlaska, Walker would need to stay on machines—for his heart—until Xiv turned up and healed the hole.

Yes, a lot of complications. But if it meant winning the war…it was worth it.

* * *

_I hope CC and the genes' conversation wasn't too confusing. I didn't quote or italicize their discussion because that would mean they were either speaking or thinking in English, which is impossible. (Even farfetched fantasy (conscious DNA) needs a bit of logic behind it.) Maybe to help you better understand my reason, I'll use an example. In the last chapter, Allen was like, How did one force a soul out of a body? He didn't say it aloud, nor did he think it. It just kinda went through his mind as an unformed question. (But it's also more complicated than that, because CC and the genes were also musing to themselves as well as to each other.) Of course, for writing purposes, I need to type it out as narration. But it's just one of those things that you don't word, you just…feel. Y'know? So, yeah. CC and the genes aren't actually talking. They're kinda just…sending their meaning at each other. Lol. It's like, when someone glares at you, you don't need words to understand that they don't like you._

_Okay, holy shit that was a huge paragraph. Hope I clarified that…_

_But besides the communication issue, I really liked the part with CC and genes. It was…almost comical. Ahaha. _

_And I didn't reread this very well. Plz tell me if you see a mistake._


	14. Xiv

"Tell me another story."

Xiv halted once again in his search for an exit from this void. "Which one?"

Deciding that the Noah didn't sound quite as annoyed as he rightfully could be, Allen continued, "The one where you and Mana fought over the dog."

"Ah." Xiv grinned at the warm memory, though back then the brotherly dispute had been everything less than fond.

And so it went on, request after request of tales that both the listener and the teller enjoyed their participation in.

* * *

"Tell me another story."

The Earl paused in his conduction of their counterfeit Ark. "No time."

Road looked down in disappointment, but she puffed out a snigger a moment later. "Sure thing, Earl."

Tyki took a slow, indulgent drag from his cigarette. "How much longer?"

"Patience, Tyki, patience." After a few hums and taps from his supple fingers on the piano, the Earl announced, "Ah! We're ready! Let's go get our brother back!"

* * *

"Repeat that?"

"We got a…uh…message…from the Earl…"

"And…"

"He's…coming…and he wants us to practice our scripts."

"The man is a joke…" Komui took the bottled manuscripts from the trembling hands of the deliverer. Upon popping out the cork, a pungent smell of iron filled the air. With several persistent shakes, a scroll fell out, rolling open to reveal its letter in all its sick, bloody glory.

Healthy pink was replaced by green as color drained from Komui's face. "Evacuate headquarters. Head to the nearest branch and stay there."

"Are we running?" someone asked.

Were they? No. Komui shook his head valiantly. They were merely removing the pawns who didn't fight—the Finders, nurses, and everyone who were worth more trouble than help. Even the science department must leave, for they would only get in the way.

"Alert the Exorcists." Komui struggled to wear a professional expression as he condemned his soldiers to near-certain death. "Everyone else needs to get out."

"Rouvelier…" Johnny hesitated.

"He can't stay. He'll be killed." Komui wondered if he sounded as reluctant as he felt.

"He'll want to take Allen along…" Johnny mumbled as he made calls and announcements across HQ.

That was the only thing Komui wouldn't object to. As long as he remained unconscious, Allen was as useless on the battlefield as the rest of them.

* * *

"Noahs? When will they arrive?" Rouvelier sped through the crowded halls for the medical ward.

"They failed to provide an exact time." Link walked ahead to clear the way.

"Useless!" Rouvelier dashed into the hospital wing, scanning it for his suspect. "Take him to a private room," he commanded the moment he saw white hair.

* * *

"Calm down, Lenalee." Lavi rubbed the girl's hands to give them warmth and optimism.

"But they're on their way!" Lenalee pressed her lips into a fine line. "And we're missing so many comrades again."

That was true. Komui had called back Exorcists he'd recently sent out of emergency, but even then, the closest pair—Miranda and Marie—was quite a few towns away.

Luckily, Panda had returned yesterday, but the old man was tired from his journey, age also contributing an issue to be reckoned with.

And the Generals? Scattered across different countries. Without the Ark, it wasn't even worth the money and effort to rush back to HQ.

They were inevitably outnumbered, heedless of how many Noahs show up.

"If that useless Beansprout and Aristocrat dragged their lazy asses out of bed, we'd be in less trouble." Kanda led the two around headquarters as they took another round of scouting across the building.

Lavi stopped for three reasons: one, Kanda had admitted that they were in deep shit; two, he'd been insensitive enough to bring up Allen when Lenalee was upset enough as it is; and three, Yuu was right. At this point, it no longer mattered who woke up, Xiv or Allen. One of them needed to snap out of it, get the Ark up and running, and help them out on the battlefield.

* * *

Crowned Clown had been content in the comfortable silence, but the genes simply couldn't sit tight.

Would you keep still? I can sense you, and it's annoying.

The genes ignored the Innocence, faltering not a single step as it continued to squirm. Something's wrong.

A little bothered by the genes' distress, Crowned Clown felt for anything off.

You wouldn't know. It's not in this body.

What are you so worried about then? Despite knowing it shouldn't, Crowned Clown felt suspicion build up in its being.

My…"family".

The other Noahs? Crowned Clown veiled its bloodthirsty instincts.

Who else? They're doing something. The genes conveyed their intuition to their Noah, hoping he would do something about it.

Wait; if they're attacking…we shouldn't be doing nothing. We have to fight. Crowned Clown insisted needlessly.

Whom are we going as? Your Allen or my…_Xiv_. The genes gave the name a try; how strange, but for some reason, titles seemed to individualize and almost extol the ones they were given.

Up to them. Crowned Clown decided against reaching out to warn Allen. Let his precious Xiv do it. And if Allen wanted to fight, the boy would have to come crawling back to Crowned Clown first.

What kind of a sick, envious bastard are you. But the genes were cruelly delighted that the Innocence was having such a difficult time dealing with its Allen's split affection. Shouldn't you serve your master with loyalty? Is a little jealousy enough to shake your—

Do not start this with me. You're the one always bossed around by your beloved child. What a sorry excuse of a "parent" you are!

The genes faltered in confusion. Our Xiv has never—

Oh, get over yourselves and your mighty Noah. Even though you were all for destroying Allen, he stopped you because you _spoil_ him! Crowned Clown's conscience remained intact throughout its biting remarks, though it did hurt a little when silence met its rant.

You're right… The genes shivered at agreeing with the Innocence. But at least I still stay by his side. You're the one always using your master as you please, yanking him along like a rag doll with your…ribbon things.

If Crowned Clown had a physical heart, then it felt like it had been ripped out and shredded by the Noah genes. Y—You're just bitter because I can control this body while all you can do is huddle in—

This conversation is over. The genes knew when an argument was hopelessly futile. Besides, they had bigger, more dangerous problems to be concerned with. Please put your ego aside. Just…ask Allen if he wants to fight. I'll do the same with Xiv. At least then, we can reach a temporary verdict on who's taking over next.

The Innocence swallowed another rebellious retort. The genes must've thought it an immature fool. No, it was going to prove that it could handle any situation as well as the genes. All right. I'll go see Allen and—

A second passed as the genes waited for Crowned Clown to pick up its dropped sentence. When it didn't, they grew apprehensive. What is it?

Oh… What's happening? Crowned Clown whirled around and around, trying to shake off the agony that wrecked its being. What's happening?

What? What's wrong? The genes' thoughts spread out, only to be shoved back as Crowned Clown pulsed with raw energy. With a gasp of shock, the genes retreated a little until the stinging subsided. How odd. So this was what pain felt like.

The Innocence seemed to glow in this peaceful darkness, enveloping everything in blinding light.

The genes coiled in around themselves, trying to protect its makeup from the burning radiance. Stop! What are you doing?

But Crowned Clown didn't answer. Was this a joke? Did the Innocence think this was funny?

No, Crowned Clown appeared as tortured as the genes, maybe even more so.

The Innocence wanted to scream, because it knew that emitting volumes of sound helped many humans endure pain. But it didn't have that luxury. All it could do was writhe in stillness as it exploded and imploded, imagining somewhere in the back of its mind that the genes would comment on the impossibility of such an occurrence.

* * *

"Where is Supervisor Komui?" Link grabbed the first scientist he came across, who, he thanked, was one of the more intelligent ones.

"Komui?" Reever wondered what happened to bring down such panic on Link that the Inspector would be after the Supervisor. "He's in his office. Packing up a few— Hey! Wait! Why?"

Link took off without answering. As he ran, he cursed himself for every stressed step he took, knowing each led to his downfall. His job, position, and head were all at the mercy of Komui's diplomacy. Oh, he was doomed.

"Supervisor!" Link burst in without knocking, something he hadn't done since he'd turned five.

Alarmed, Komui dropped what he was doing with a, "What's wrong? Are the Noahs here? Who died?"

"No one, Sir." Link jerked his head back down the direction from which he came. "Walker. You must stop Rouvelier."

"What?" Komui rushed out the door in pursuit of the hasty blonde. "What are they doing?"

"Rouvelier lost his nerve." Link swallowed at betraying his superior. "He's starting the surgery already."

* * *

Story time was over.

Both Exorcist and Noah were panting in dread and horror. They spoke at the same time, hanging onto what the other said like a lifeline to their sanity.

"They're removing Crowned Clown."

"My family is coming."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

An instant went by in serenity as both digested what they'd heard. They stared at each other, fearing the moment when the quiet will be broken, and chaos would reign.

Tentatively, in a whisper, Allen tested their resolve to stay calm through madness. "Which one of us is going?"

* * *

"Come on, already!" Lavi hissed into the back of Kanda's neck.

"What?" Kanda glared over his shoulder, pausing to rest their sore legs as they began another shift of investigating for peculiar doors and other suspicious entrances.

"Why are the Noahs taking so long!" Lavi grabbed at his hair, threatening to bald himself. "The pressure is killing me!"

"That's what they want. To make us nervous and tire us out." Lenalee found a nearby seat and took to it with a thankful sigh. "They want to break us first. Honestly, I don't think they'd even show up today. Maybe not even tomorrow. They sent that message to scare us, and when we finally let our guard down because we're just too damn exhausted, they'll pop out of their Ark and attack!"

Lavi was rendered speechless for a moment by Lenalee's profanity.

Kanda carried on down the hall, repeating the fifth scanning of the same room they'd passed thirty minutes ago. Really, after this, there was no way he'd ever get lost here again.

"Yuu is handling this well. He doesn't have half the patience you do!" Lavi smiled down at Lenalee. "Just sit here and rest. We'll get through this."

"I…I just want to get this over with." Lenalee clenched her fists. She had to be strong.

"Giggle, giggle!" a pleasant voice announced around a corner.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances. They recognized Kanda's footsteps returning to them.

Lenalee activated her boots, floating several yards above her male companions. Lavi gripped his hammer, taking a place beside Kanda.

"Come out, you bastards!" The samurai drew Mugen, holding it at ready.

"He's scary!" Road pulled the Earl out from hiding.

Fat man was as ridiculous as ever. Ugly, always donning that goofy smile of his, wearing a silly top hat—this one had flowers that simply hollered homosexuality. "Now, now!" The Earl held his hands up in a friendly gesture of defeat. "We're not here to shed blood!"

As if they hadn't shed enough already. Lenalee leaned forward, pinpointing where to land her feet on Road's face.

"Lenalee," Lavi warned, waving her down.

She didn't surrender altitude, but legs relaxed.

"What do you want?" Lavi knew that if there was a compromise to be offered, the Order should take it. They weren't in any shape to go up against the Earl, the eldest, and who knew what other numbers and classes of akuma.

"We want our little brother back!" Road dabbed at a tear that Kanda's keen eyes failed to see.

"Right…" So much for a compromise. Lavi sighed. "Let's go." He prepared to throw a snake at the pair in an attempt at separating them.

"Wait!" The Earl danced around with edginess. "We really don't want to fight! Just hand us the Fourteenth, and we'll be on our merry way!"

"Why should we hand him over?" Lenalee's piercing eyes followed the Earl's every move.

"Well…if you don't, then there will be lots and lots of trouble!" The Earl cleared his throat as his hopping came to an end. "We just want to _retrieve_ our brother. Then we'll return Allen Walker to you, unharmed."

There was a thoughtful and doubtful stillness.

"Hell, no." Lavi was the first to speak up.

Lenalee nodded in concurrence. She was also about to declare a downright refusal. Yes, this was a way to get Allen his body back, but Lenalee no longer knew if any of them wanted that at the cost of Xiv's life.

The Earl was not deterred in the least. "Oh, come now. Be reasonable. Let us see the Fourteenth. I'm sure we can talk some sense into him."

The trio shared an uncomfortable instant.

"Is something wrong?" The Earl's buggy eyes read everything. "Where is he?"

Lenalee felt her anger and strength waning again. Allen and Xiv were so vulnerable. If the Earl decided to take them by force…

"Aristocrat is a pig, just like the rest of you. He's _sleeping_." The way Kanda spat out the last word virtually convinced Lavi that Xiv really was just loitering off somewhere.

Kanda wondered why he hadn't made a move to slash up that irritating marshmallow yet. Was he buying time with this pointless talking?

The hall was empty, but that didn't mean the rest of HQ was in the same, abandoned condition. People could still be busying about with worthless documents that they stupidly valued over their lives.

"Just give him to us! We'll take care of everything, I promise!" The Earl flashed this toothy grin again.

"We don't trust you," Lenalee deadpanned the harsh truth.

The Earl contemplated her statement; he was losing patience. "What about a trade? Give us the Fourteenth and let us implant him into another body. Then we'll give u back your Allen, safe and sound. Until then, you can keep Tyki!"

The mentioned man tripped around the corner. "What?"

"Oh, Tyki, do it for your little brother," the Earl cooed.

That…would've been a brilliant tradeoff had several qualms not risen to the occasion. Xiv wasn't going anywhere in the first place, and Tyki? The man was as trustworthy as…Allen in a game of poker. And what about the human they were going to implant Xiv into? Was she or he a volunteer? Or kidnapped victim who would be finished off soon after the transplant?

"No." Kanda eyed the smoking Noah with disgust. "You smell like shit."

"Oh, my. Manners, my Japanese friend, manners." Tyki turned to the Earl in a hushed plead for permission to kill.

"You and your big mouth, Kanda!" Lavi growled as he bounded forward to meet Tyki's charge midway.

* * *

There was nowhere to hide, no shadow except for their own. The light was too intense, too concentrated.

Control yourself! The genes thrashed about in frantic search of escape.

Crowned Clown could only shine brighter in response. It's not me! It's something….outside!

The genes acted on impulse, something they hadn't done since…being conceived.

They had no idea where Crowned Clown was. They'd never known; even during their many heated debates, the genes were clueless of which direction to send their thoughts. Before, they'd simply projected everything into the open, hoping the receiving end of the conversation would catch it.

It hadn't cared at first; where the Innocence was located—outside or inside—made no difference to them. After all, Crowned Clown could hear their snide insults and, infuriatingly, vice versa. That had been good enough.

But now the genes urgently needed information on Crowned Clown's whereabouts. But what if the Innocence was somewhere they could never reach? How would they help it then?

It didn't matter. As long as they sent their aid far and hard enough, Crowned Clown should obtain it.

They threw their thoughts out in all directions, probing for anything to wrap around. Quicker than they'd ever dared to expect, they found the Innocence.

Oi, you useless piece of shining stuff! The genes wanted to do what they knew humans did—slap frantic things across the face to knock some logic into them. But it couldn't…

Instead, it kept waves after waves of wonderful memories heaving into the Innocence, distracting it from the pain.

Where are you? Crowned Clown managed to ask as it received another dose of happy experience.

Like we would know. The genes kept the memories coming, taking them from their Noah.

* * *

Allen tapped his left hand, noticing that the cross was glowing again. "Ah! Crowned Clown!" His Innocence had joined him and Xiv in their dream.

His excitement dulled. "No, no, no, no."

"What?" Xiv took hold of Allen's hand, examining the pulsing glow. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's…it's being ripped out!" Allen seethed. It was as if a knife was just driven into the back of his hand. "Damn it!"

Xiv keeled over as something in him…trembled. It wasn't a physical sensation. Just…something like an emotion, but he couldn't put a name on it. Something was wrong. Or at least not right.

Their dream was deteriorating, and the world closed in on him. He grappled at his genes, but they couldn't be controlled. "What's going on?"

"One of us needs to go out there and save Crowned Clown." Allen squeezed his wrist.

Yes, but what about _them_? This…place…was disappearing. Where would they go? His genes were busy with something, and they couldn't keep this world intact. After it shatters, where will they land? Another, deeper abyss?

* * *

"Stop! Stop this right now!" Komui thrashed around violently with the white curtains before freeing himself from their entangling grip. He batted aside the doctors gathered around the bed, glaring especially hard at the one touching Allen's hand.

"Supervisor, what is the meaning of this!" Inspector Rouvelier pointed at Komui accusingly, as if _he_ was the one preposterously out of place. "We must unleash the Noah! The Earl is on his way!"

"This surgery is over!" Komui shoved out the flustered doctors and nurses, tending to Allen's hand himself. He looked the injury over, noting nothing too major. Cracks here or there, but no permanent damage.

"This is treason, Supervisor!" Rouvelier roared as things turned uncivil. "Arrest him, Link!"

Komui feared Link would obey, but he refused to budge. He must protect the Exorcists.

To his relief, the ex-Crow shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Inspector, but I stand by Supervisor Komui." Link leveled out his voice and shirt to hide the grief threatening to overwhelm him.

"You… Heresy!" Rouvelier jostled Komui to the ground, snatching up the nearest tool, which—ironically—happened to be a pair of pliers.

"Stop him, Link!" Komui reached out to yank Rouvelier away from Allen, but from his inconvenient height on the floor, missed the raving man by an inch.

Link hesitated. He'd never lifted a hand against a superior before… Never…

Rouvelier took advantage of Link's second of uncertainty. This was his first time handling a medical instrument, but with Link against him, this was his last chance to free the Noah, a chance he had to take.

Steadying his sweating palms, Rouvelier fitted the pliers' teeth around the cross.

Someone grabbed his arm, and for a brief moment, Rouvelier thought that Link had recovered.

But upon following the limb that constrained him, his eyes were led back down to the hospital bed.

"Good morning, Inspector."

* * *

_This chapter… I didn't like this one. It was too confusing for me. But then again I haven't gone back to reread it yet. Hopefully, it'll make more sense later. It was one of those chapters where I didn't write it all on a single day, so it feels kind of cut off and rushed…_

_And so illogical. But whatever. Fantasy-theories mustn't fail me now. DX_

_Wow. I have no idea what to write next. I mean, I know what I _want_ to write, but I don't know how to word it. Sigh. I hate that. It feels like I have to force everything, and nothing good ever comes out of that. This is starting to be more like homework than a pastime. Urgh._

_Rawr. I must…prevail against boredom!!_

'_Kay, you guys know what comes here. Excuse mistakes…yada yada. _


	15. XV

He was back! Rouvelier gladly dropped his deadly utensil, smiling in spite of the look of death he was staring into.

Yes, the recently awakened man was furious, but at least he was back. Rouvelier began proposing the proper plan of action, starting with finally putting the Ark to suitable use again.

But his arm…Xiv hadn't let go yet.

Staring down, Rouvelier's demand of release never made it pass his slack mouth.

Looking back up him was a pair of shiny orbs that glimmered like liquid gold, as if melted by the very fury they contained. Drawn into the gripping gaze, Rouvelier noticed a surplus of color. Around the pools of hot, smelting yellow, were rings of cool silver, brimming as they held the overwhelming wrath at bay.

Something clicked in Rouvelier's mind. His eyes traveled up the cursed mark, noting their red shade against gray skin.

The skin. Even the skin. Deathly gray skin was differentiated by a pale, almost healthy glow; tints of stony, cold white and black were absent from the strange hue that shaded the Noah now.

"Who are you?"

The Noah—if it was a Noah—opened his mouth to answer. But stopped. He looked confused.

He gave another shot at speech, but only managed a sound of overlapped words.

_I can't talk_, Xiv announced with wonder.

_Uh… No. _I_ can't talk_, Allen insisted in equal surprise.

_What?_ Out of habit, Xiv turned his head in a gesture of puzzlement, only to snap it back in place as the muscles decided to go the other way.

_Ow. My head is being weird._ Allen reached up to massage his sore neck, but his arm barely made it halfway before it froze in front of his face. He stared at it, unable to maneuver his sight.

_Oh, my goodness._ Xiv felt his vision shake as his eyes struggled to find a new object of speculation.

_My body isn't working, Xiv._ Allen wiggled his toes and, upon his success at that test, moved on to experiment other appendages.

_It's okay, Allen. I know what's wrong._ Xiv allowed Allen to conduct the trials he made on body movements, chuckling at such a surreal experience as this. _Don't you see? We're sharing it._

Allen paused in his testing to give Xiv a turn. At his consent, his muscles moved according to Xiv's command. _Wow. This is creepy._

Xiv agreed with fascination.

But Allen had to devastate his parade with potato-sized hail. _How are we going to fight like this?_

In answer, Xiv attempted to stand, asking Allen to move correspondingly. They floundered around for a moment before finding their feet.

_This won't work_, Xiv realized with dismay shattering his initial amusement. He commenced his first step—right foot—but Allen's habit was the left. Their weight leaned forward in an action of walking, but their feet never made it to catch them.

_Uh oh._ Allen braced himself for pain as the ground neared at frightening speed.

Link watched with what would be concern if not for the noticeable—almost comical—expression of bewilderment on the Noah's stranger-than-usual face. He had seen the man thrash just to get up and now stared on as the same man simply tipped over on his face without any effort to catch himself.

"What is he?" Rouvelier voiced the question similar to one that was going through Link's head.

"Xiv, what's wrong?" Komui knelt down with uncertainty, slowly lifting the Noah's head off the ground by his collar.

"Supe—Sup—S…" Exasperation danced cross the Noah's features.

_Say it with me, _Allen whispered._ Slowly…_

"Su…per…vi…sor…" Xiv hoped they at least looked more intelligent than they sounded, which, considering their current position on the floor, was unlikely.

Oh, god. Komui dropped the Noah in shock, triggering a twisted sound that still managed to convey pain and annoyance. "Rouvelier, what have you done! Brain damage! He's…he's…" Komui questioned the use of 'retarded' there, for the man still seemed too aware of the world to be deemed as mentally hindered.

_Allen, we have to work together._ Xiv loosened up his muscles.

Allen followed suit, struggling to control his power over the body.

They raised their arms first, actions jerky but visibly less wild.

_Good, good._ Xiv allowed Allen to bring their arms underneath their torso, pushing them up on all fours, a more dignified pose. _I'll just let you move. Maybe I'll find a way back to our mind._

But that option proved impossible as Xiv fruitlessly roamed around for a retreat. He'd just have to stand by and not be a bother then…

However, the latter plan was also vexing. If he remained too still, Allen couldn't maneuver the body; if he relaxed too far, their muscles responded likewise.

Vice versa yielded the same conclusive dilemma.

Allen felt frustration boil in him. He couldn't control it; they couldn't find the balance of authority. If they tried anything drastic— either staying strictly immobile or launching into huge spasms of movement— it only threw off their homeostasis even more.

"Damn it." It took a moment, but Xiv and Allen soon realized that the audible and legible words came from them.

_Hmm…_ Allen brought down a few walls that protected his deepest thoughts, ones that were either instinctive or too private to be shared. He trusted Xiv to only concentrate on the first and leave his secrets alone.

Understanding what Allen was getting at, Xiv entered Allen's mind's mind. _So I'll just copy whatever you're going to do…_ That was easy enough. He only had to read Allen's instructions faster than their brain could.

Easy proved to be tricky but still more successful than any of their past ideas.

Komui cleared his throat, brooding if he should leave the Noah alone. He seemed to be facing some technical difficulties.

"He's not the Fourteenth." Rouvelier shook his head with dread, a smile of aggravated grief taking over his face. He'd wanted to awaken the Noah, but instead he'd brought out something useless that could barely move.

Komui glared at Rouvelier. Whose fault was it in the first place?

Link took action with less hesitation. He helped the Noah—whatever he was—to his feet, steadying him before stepping back for a better look.

Then he noticed the eyes. The thick gleams of silver halos around circular ingots of gold. "Who are you?"

With evident intricacy, the man spoke. "Allen." A pause. "And." Another pause. "Xiv."

"Oh."

Komui pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh, goodness. So many complications… He couldn't see how it was possible for two beings to load into one host; how would it work out? Ultimately, one has to relent to the other for the body to function correctly.

But this matter could be scheduled for later guesswork. Other priorities topped the predicament at the moment. "Xiv—Allen….whoever…" To hell with this identity crisis. "One of you! Just… Can you operate the Ark now?"

A command unseen by outsiders summoned a white Gate.

"Good. That's very good." Komui allowed himself a grin. "Now take me to other Exorcists. I'll tell you their location."

As Rouvelier grunted for attention, Komui gave it with utmost distaste.

"You will not be needed, Inspector Rouvelier." Komui tried his best to express much of his anger through his tone, hoping it would deter any protests. "Link is coming as Allen's watcher, and I _must_ go. Generals won't take orders from Link and Allen…and Xiv."

Xivnallen concurred with a curt—not purposely so—nod.

Three people stared at the two—one. It came as good news that the Ark was operational again, but their relief was short-lived. From all the havoc Xiv-Allen had wrecked so far, they weren't in any condition to guide them through the Ark.

Unless carried.

* * *

Faster.

I'm trying.

Repair faster!

I'm trying!

They'll need you soon! You're too damn slow!

Shut up! What are you, my wife?

* * *

"I want a vacation after this," Komui muttered to himself as he ran behind Link, keeping Xiv-Allen from falling off his back.

They had secured Xiv and Allen to a piggyback ride on Link, who showed no physical displeasure at carrying such a heavy-looking hassle.

As convenient as this idea was, hitching a ride on a running human became uncomfortable after the first ten steps. Jolted by every stride, Xivnallen simultaneously held on for dear life, needing no extra effort towards working together.

Observing how hard Xivnallen were clinging to Link's neck, Komui deemed it safe to let go of them. Instead, he busied himself with a nearby Timcampy, who had appeared the moment Allen's body regained occupation.

Komui made contact with the Generals, arranging a rendezvous so they may be picked up swiftly, without the bother of searching for them through cities.

Despite how clear Komui made his resentment at the man's company, Rouvelier had tagged along into the Ark. "China first, correct? Where is the door, Noah?"

Xivnallen couldn't muster the control required to yell at the Inspector. Instead, they twitched their right arm, leading Link down another street.

As if it wasn't crowded enough in their mind, they also had to worry about the Ark. Xiv sensed danger, not in the form of akuma or Noahs, but some sort of inner problems. The Ark was happy and unhappy.

The Ark had rejoiced when its master crossed its threshold. He was all right. Master was okay. Even its co-Master was alive and well.

Where did they wish to go? The Ark would take them anywhere.

Another human entered, and the Ark shuddered.

It could feel the presence of someone unwelcome. Its master didn't like one of the humans wondering its halls. The man had done something very bad; its master rarely got mad, what with the patience he had accumulated over the years, so the Bad Human must've committed an extreme crime worthy of cruelest consequences.

Should it do its master a favor and rid them all of the Bad Human? But the Bad Human must be an ally, or else its master would never tolerate his attendance.

"Any of these doors should be able to connect to China! Your Ark can do that much, can't it?" Rouvelier was brisling with anxiety. Headquarters could've been destroyed by now; they must hurry.

Did the Bad Human just question its competence? What could he know of the complexity of a technology as ancient as it? Each room had a designated site to retain order and practicality.

And it could be so much more than just a form of transportation. There were rooms—dark, dark rooms—that its master had sealed off due to their horrors. The torture chambers, the Noahs had called them.

But they remained forbidden for only as long as the Ark kept them so; its master needn't know if one of the chambers captured an unwary passenger.

Through Xiv, Allen noticed the Ark's qualms._ It won't do anything…rash…would it?_

_It has been in this world longer than you, Allen. I think you can trust its judgment._ Xiv concentrated on the road ahead, turning a blind eye to whatever his Ark was about to do.

Its master's lack of opposition encouraged the Ark. Quickly, as the group of humans passed an innocent room, the Ark plucked the Bad Human from the path.

* * *

"Dibs on the babe," Lavi declared with no shame, jerking a thumb in Lulubell's direction before glancing at Road. "You can have the lil' one. Trust me, she's your type."

Kanda sent Rhode a dark look, muttering, "I'm not a pedophile…"

* * *

They found that the less they thought about it, the easier control came to them. Xivnallen strived to act on impulse, but between two different people, even instincts could vary.

_We have to get the hang of this…_ Allen forced his mind to open wider, accidentally unleashing a flood of precious memories. _Ack_. He gathered them back. _Sorry._

When the faces of Mana and Cross temporarily blinded his vision, Xiv felt something at the back of his head.

Something important… It escaped him, so he dismissed it.

* * *

Road teetered on her tiptoes. "Whoa…" She turned to the Earl. "Did you… Are you okay?" She glanced over the rest of her family and was relieved when they began recovering.

"What was that?" Tyki waited as the sudden burst of nostalgia faded from his veins.

"Don't worry about it," the Earl croaked, afraid of the memories that had threatened to return. "Let's find our Brother first."

* * *

_Ew. I just realized how short this is. And it's suppose to be extra long too, right… Cuz I "forgot" to update last week. Sigh. Idk. I just wasn't feeling it. I'm just…BLAHED about this story. DX_

_Anyways… Chapter 189 was…yeah… It made me sad when the Fourteenth turned out to be so…idk. I wanna say loony, but that's a bit too harsh imo… He's just eviler than I'd expected. Ahaha… But I am unbiased. XD (I actually thought it was pretty cool. Just such a wicked pursuit, you know. Very ambitious. Kinda nice.)_

_Urgh. I got so tired with typing "Xiv and Allen" all the time. I changed it to Xivnallen because in _Lord of the Flies_, the author combined the names of twins (Sam and Eric) into Samneric. It made fabulous sense to me, so that's what I did here. I had started to use Xivallen, but that sounds like yaoi. Um…NO._

_The tortured chambers were an idea I got out of a PM Angel Fantasy sent me. I feel like I should give him/her some credit. S/he actually called it the Haunted Zone, but that reminded me too much of _Twilight Zone_. That show creeps me out. So much so that I just turned on the lights while I typed its name because I got so scared… (Don't assume I'm old just because I know what _Twilight Zone_ is. DX And it has nothing to do with vampires, btw. Well…I'm sure a few episodes were about bloodsuckers, but I haven't seen them yet so…)_

_Love you guys. Oh, plz tell me if you see mistakes…_


	16. XVI

General Cloud's heels clacked down the bleached streets. "Just tell me the way and I'll return to Headquarters immediately." She felt her presence was redundant since they were currently searching for Tiedoll's door.

"It's…tha…way." Xivnallen was thankful that the woman didn't question their baby-babble. They were occupying this time with practice, hoping to polish their control of the body.

At the nod from Komui, Cloud set off in the direction Xivnallen had looked to.

* * *

"Oh, shit, that hurt!" Lavi clutched his side as Lulubell's sharpened limbs skinned his flanks.

From a quick glance at Kanda, all he could work out was that the Exorcist was in a trance that Lavi himself was familiar with.

"Oi, oi!" Lavi called to Road. "Go easy on him, 'kay?"

Road cocked her head to the side. "He and I made a deal. I'll go easy when he wins."

Lavi parried Lulubell's whipping arms, dashing down another hall for more floor space.

* * *

Lenalee chased Tyki down, but the man only ran to the side as her boots whizzed by. He hopped around midair, whelming her with waves after waves of Tease.

She tore through the fluttering, little monsters with discretion, conserving her strength.

There was probably no way they could defeat three Noahs and the Earl. The twins were still nowhere in sight, but she expected them to show up soon.

Lenalee resorted to simply buying time, hoping her brother and the Order would get away safely.

* * *

_I'm going to kick my feet…_ Allen settled his edgy heartbeats when Xiv barely copied his movements on time. If that had been a dodge in a fight, they would've been dead.

_Yes, yes, I know._ Xiv sighed mentally at Allen's impatience. Where on earth did the boy get such a weakness from? Definitely not Xiv… _This just needs practice. Let's try again._

_No, you're not doing it right. Let's switch. _Allen kicked at the door to Xiv's innermost thoughts and was surprised when he met a fair amount of resistance.

_You can't go in there._ Xiv turned Allen away.

_Why not?_ Allen wanted to give it a shot at following Xiv's actions, since the Noah was having too hard of a time with it to be sufficient in combat.

_There are some things in there that you shouldn't see. _Xiv wasn't compelled to name what.

Allen stood his ground. Yes, they had always hid certain things from the other, but the time had come for them to put their timidity aside. Allen had opened up his mind to Xiv, so it would only be logical if the Noah did the same.

_No, Allen_, Xiv insisted sternly. While Allen did have his own unreasonable share of dark memories, Xiv had recently discovered something truly…interesting. He wasn't ready to share it with Allen quite yet; they should see their family off first, then he'd have time to coat the information with a sickening amount of sugar.

_Xiv, please. Your secrets are probably just a bunch of complicated, old people stuff, right? I wouldn't understand anyways._

_Allen… _Xiv sighed. _You're still a virgin…_

_Yeah…_ Did that matter?

_I'm not…_

Allen had long since guessed that the Noah had witnessed the inside of a vagina, although it was still rather awkward to hear it. _That has nothing to do with this._

_I have memories of what…it's like_. Xiv wanted to leave it at, _How innocent could you still claim to be after you…see and feel and _live_ through what I…did?_

Xivnallen blushed in union.

_Oh._ For a brief second before he accepted the explanation, Allen was relieved that Xiv had discontinued his intrusion out of concern rather than distrust. _Well, if that's all…_

No. _Yes_.

Something felt out of place in Xiv's reply, but Allen assumed the Noah was just a little embarrassed over the matter._ Fine. Then let's keep going. Try to snap fingers…_

* * *

Rouvelier couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. His surroundings remained black no matter what he did.

And it was hot… Very hot. And humid. He felt like he was breathing in lukewarm blood, because the stench in here hinted at that.

"Supervisor!" he called into the darkness.

Cursing when all remained quiet, he began stumbling around. He smacked into something stony, and the lights came back on.

Blinking against the glare, Rouvelier squinted at the scene before him. From the colorlessly clean walls, he realized that he was still in the Ark.

Wait, black. He saw black. Growing…the black was growing.

Oh, no.

Akuma. Everywhere.

Where was he?

Rouvelier shrank back against the wall as he calculated the size of the army facing him.

What were they here for?

It didn't matter.

He glanced around for Exorcists. This was the Ark, wasn't it? The Fourteenth couldn't have betrayed them, so why were enemies here?

The akuma neared, guns raised.

"E—Exorcists!" Rouvelier struggled to pacify his panic, but even his trained composure grew as weak as his knees. "Exorcists!"

Where were those useless children?

"Exorcists!"

There! He saw a flurry of silver coats. The Exorcists! They would save him!

No…

As the bright blots disappeared from his vision, he could see…red. Red everywhere. Puddles of it on the ground, stains of crimson against the walls…

Bodies. Was that Lenalee Lee? And Kanda Yuu?

Rouvelier found a small pebble and tossed it in the direction of one of the still forms, hoping the noise would wake it.

"Lee! Get up!"

They couldn't be dead. If they were gone, who'd fight in the war? Who'd serve as the frontline and the base?

"Get up!" Rouvelier threw another stone. "That's an order!"

A Level Four stared for a moment at the rock thrower. The pebbles were increasing in size, and they were now big enough to harm the Exorcists' corpses.

Poor things. They had put up a good fight. As far as humans went, they were among the better bunch.

The akuma looked at Rouvelier. This man was another matter.

The Level Four caught the next sizable stone aimed at the Exorcists. "You're mean."

They advanced.

"Lee! Kanda! Bookman!" Rouvelier searched for an escape. "Walker!" His voice cracked.

Were they all dead?! Not a single one remained?!

If so, Rouvelier realized in sheer horror, then this war was a loss.

The Ark wanted to snicker.

* * *

The Earl was lost.

Curse this ridiculous building and its irrational volume.

The Earl rounded another corner, straining his ears as they caught voices. People! They should be able to help him!

"Excuse me." The Earl tapped the shoulder of an androgynous human. "Where is the Fourteenth?"

The man—from the lack of dimension around his chest, the Earl assumed that the human was of the male persuasion—shrieked—in such a feminine manner that the Earl questioned his initial conclusion of the human's gender—

He was thinking too much again. The Earl shook his head to clear it of all the redundant muses that blurred his true goals. "Where is the Fourteenth?"

The girly man twisted his pink braids fearfully, yet his eyes burned with defiance.

Annoying, pathetic, worthless humans… The Earl reached for Relo, about ready to slice these humans in half.

Ah. There he went again. The Earl released his umbrella, sighing at how willingly his thoughts tended to steer off course.

What was he here for again? Oh. His brother…

The Earl reminded himself that he wasn't here for a fight. His priority was recovery of the Fourteenth, and it was desired by the entire family that the traitor came along of his own free will. That peace would be made impossible if the Earl rolled human heads.

"Where is the Fourteenth?" the Earl repeated yet again.

"Dunno." With that, the man retrieved a giant scoop from his pocket, whacking the Earl across the face.

"That hurt!" The Earl rubbed his injury, too stunned to be angry.

"I'll never say where they are!"

Other humans were screaming, tugging their womanly—yet heroic—ally away.

The Earl's arms dangled around his impressive belly. "So mean…"

* * *

Lavi was on his knees. He choked on his own blood, spilling the breathing hazard onto the ground.

"It was nice to meet you, Exorcist." Lulubell raised her sharp arm, poised for the finishing blow.

"Lavi!" Lenalee hurled a whirlwind their way, knocking Lulubell a good distance away into a lavatory.

"That was close, wasn't it…?" Lavi staggered to his feet, leaning on his hammer for support.

"Kanda…" The redhead wiped the metallic taste from his mouth. "Hope you're giving her hell in there."

* * *

Road tossed her lollipop stick aside, licking up the sweet residue still left on her lips. She dodged around Kanda's hasty slashes. "So you're the one who killed Skin?"

The teen did not respond, too caught up in his hurry to escape this nightmare.

"I hate you." Road stopped avoiding Kanda's attacks, tolerating every slice that went through her harmlessly.

The tears were coming again. "Skin…" She squeezed her fist at her Noah's memories of their brother. "He was a good boy…"

Her expression darkened to match her skin tone. "Unlike the youngest…" Road spoke to Kanda again, because though the conversation had degenerated to a monologue, the teen still needed to hear her. "You guys got the spoiled, rotten, black sheep."

Road burrowed in her pockets in search of a panacea to her rage—maybe another lollipop. "He's an ungrateful, stupid, dense brat!"

Tears of anger joined sadness. "Why did you kill Skin?!" she yelled at Kanda, growing madder when he remained oblivious to her demands. "Why didn't you kill the Fourteenth instead?!"

* * *

Lulubell emerged from the bathroom she had been so violently thrown into. Wringing her blouse dry, she swore at the Exorcists.

Anger evaporated her, melting her into a pool of water that resembled the liquid that had soaked her clothes.

Filthy, disgusting, savage beasts! She slithered toward the redhead whom she never finished off the first time around.

Lavi watched as the snake of water glided up to him. "Well, well, well!" Lavi flipped his hammer around. "Wanna meet your future husband, Snakey?" With a cackle, Lavi pounded his fire seal into the ground, grinning as his fiery snake bounded forward. "Go get her, boy!"

Lulubell drew forth more water from the moisture in the air, wounding around her elemental opposite. The snake of fire soon suffocated, yet Lavi's triumphant smile remained.

Oh, she was so going down. Just a little closer…

Ha! Lavi stabbed the earth with the tip of his Innocence, lighting the ground up with the symbol of heaven.

Lulubell froze, confused that the redhead was dusting himself off like he had already won. She wanted to wrap herself around his neck, snap it in two, and…

She couldn't move. Lulubell fought to escape the invisible binds, yet even her lips refused to grant her a scream.

Lavi poked his index finger with his hammer's handle. "I was wondering when you'd turn into an element."

Lavi stumped the floor, reviving the glow of his seal. "As long as you're within this heaven emblem, you're my prisoner." He skipped up and patted Lulubell where her cheeks should be. "Don't worry, I'll take—"

"Lavi!"

"Panda?!" Lavi rushed toward the Bookman, leaving his hammer where it was embedded, anchoring the seal.

The Bookman sprinted to meet Lavi. "Can't an old man rest for one day without going to another battle?" He had just returned from a nerve-racking mission that had spent what little patience he had.

"Calm down, Gramps." Lavi led the Bookman to show off his capture. "One Noah down, just a couple more to go."

"Yes…" The Bookman scrutinized the weapon and technique, paying special attention to the prisoner it confined. "How long will you be able to keep the Innocence going?"

Lavi rubbed his hammer in appreciation for its hard work. "Long enough."

"I see…"

"Why are you such a killjoy, Panda?" Lavi looked away at Lenalee. She was doing well against Tyki; Lavi would help her if his Innocence wasn't needed for Lulubell.

"We should leave soon."

Lavi whipped back to study the Bookman. The tone…the face…the sadness in his eyes… "You're serious?"

"The Earl isn't playing anymore. The Order will not give up the Fourteenth, so this can only end in disaster. It's for the best if we left now." The Bookman wanted to smack Lavi for his failure to conceal his misery at abandoning their comrades. It was bad enough that Lavi actually felt this way, but then the idiot couldn't even do the job of hiding it?

Yes, it was probably a good move to escape now. It'd ensure their safety and secure Lavi's doubts.

"But…" Lavi gawked at the Bookman. So soon? So abruptly? Gramps didn't even give him three days of grace like he used to!

"Unsurprising…"

Lavi yelped when Lulubell spoke up. His powers must've slipped at the Bookman's bombshell…

Before he could refresh his seal, Lulubell accused, "Just like last time, Bookman. Your clan is full of traitors."

"We do what we must," said the Bookman solemnly.

"Excuses," Lulubell sneered back. "You always end up on the losing side, don't you? A few centuries ago, it was the Earl. Now you're betraying the Order as well."

Lavi nearly lost his grip over the prison altogether. "Gramps? What?"

The Bookman remained impassive. "In the last holy war, our clan sided with the Noahs. This time, I chose the Order."

Lavi silenced Lulubell's protests. Whatever she'd wanted to say, it probably didn't deserve his ears. He returned his attention to the Bookman. "This time, Gramps, we're the winners. Just you wait."

* * *

_I'm wondering if I should write out Kanda's fight with Road. Lenalee and Tyki's battle isn't really worth wasting time on (cuz they'd just fly around or something), but Kanda vs. Road should be fun? All up to you guys. If I do write about them, I'd need to read the next chapter of DGM, which could mean no update until then. It all depends if I think up anything over the course of next week… Maybe I'll write about something else and hold off on their fight for a while. Help me choose. DX_

_Ahaha… Funny how I originally said I wasn't gonna let the newer DGM chapters bother me. Truth is, after reading the last chapter, there's kinda been this idea at the back of my head for Alma Karma in the Kanda vs. Road showdown, but I need more info on him (which is why I might need to wait for the next update). And after I read Coralian Exorcist's version of Alma Karma, I've wanted even more to try my hand at him. XD_

_Sigh. So fun, yet so, so much work. Wish I could just cut off my hands and let my fingers do their own thing while I sleep. XP _

_Final exams are ovah!!! Woot! Hurrah. My brain has been burned out. _

_Oh, I'll be gone from the 20__th__ to 23__rd__, so if you review around those dates, you may not receive a reply from me immediately. Please be patient! I'll come around to thank you soon!_

_Happy Holidays, y'all!_

_And report any mistakes you see to me. XD _


	17. XVII

Kanda could see that it was useless; Mugen couldn't even touch Road, almost like she didn't exist in this…this dream world. But he couldn't stop. He continued hacking at the noisy girl as she poured out her darkest thoughts and threats.

The next slash he brought down lacked the beautiful swish of a blade. He looked down at his hand.

Kanda silenced Road with a, "Where's Mugen?"

"Wow, Yuu! You're so scary!"

Time froze for a moment as Kanda questioned his senses, especially sound perception. Going by voice pitch, the most logical source of those two sentences could only be _him_, unless Kanda's sanity had finally succumbed to his demons. The latter justification wasn't too farfetched, and he was almost willing to go with it to save him the trouble of explaining all his other problems.

"You're ignoring me again?"

He was crazy. Yes, he was crazy. Kanda decided that was final. He was finally crazy and nothing could prove him wrong. Not even if the owner of that voice were to show up and—No! He was crazy. That person wasn't actually here. Kanda was only hearing things, because he had gone crazy.

"Let me out of here before I kill you!" Kanda roared, head snapping around in search of Road.

* * *

_I'm sorry._ Xiv wondered why his apologies felt like they were losing their worth. Was it because he repeated them so often?

_For what?_ Allen didn't mind Xiv's overkill of verbal repentance, as long as he meant them at heart.

_I killed the Level Five._

_Oh_. Allen hid the bulk of his grief at the reminding of the akuma's tragic death—disintegration by the very force with which the Ark had returned its powerful jets of poison, unsaved by the Innocence. _It… It was probably better for it to die before it could kill more people…_ Realism hurt…but Allen was willing to accept and grieve for the demise of a soul tortured until the fifth class of a monster. It deserved peace after the unholy revolutions it had gone through, yet… _It's okay. Let's move forward._

_You have grown, Allen. _Xiv remembered Kanda's insult to Allen's ridiculous intensity of naïveté, and he was almost saddened at the lost of such childish innocence.

_If I want to defeat the Earl, I'd have to grow up_. Allen's voice hardened so dangerously, it nearly scared Xiv.

The Noah wondered if he should step in the way of such hysterical hatred and perhaps teach Allen in the ways of positively exploiting his negative energy.

Probably not, Xiv decided. The boy needed to learn on his own, just like the rest of them.

* * *

Lavi had given up on faking strength when his Innocence was draining him of most of it. He used his hammer as a pillow, resting at the feet of a frozen Lulubell.

The Bookman stood by nonchalantly, bearing no sympathy at Lavi's exhaustion. The boy had brought it upon himself by insisting on staying, and hopefully, he'd soon realize that they do need to leave the Order. And even if Lavi continued to stick with his stubborn ways, once he passes out from fatigue, the Bookman planned to escape before Lulubell could recover.

"Your squinty panda eyes are really getting suspicious, Gramps…" Lavi muttered from his sweating heap on the ground. "Just leave already! I'll catch up."

"Hmph!" The Bookman refused to honor Lavi with his interest.

"Fine. Just don't do anything that I'd regret."

* * *

"Hey, Yuu! Why won't you look at me?"

Kanda was chasing Road. She was skipping casually into the darkness, and he swore he was sprinting at record-breaking speeds. Yet he could not catch her.

"Yuu! Slow down! Are we playing tag?"

Road glanced back and smirked, fueling the conflagration of Kanda's anger.

"Yuu! Stop!"

Kanda's right leg fell off.

The pain was like a familiar but unwelcome family member, the annoying, stuck-up aunty who everyone hated. He didn't scream, but he did stop. He had no choice. And by the time regeneration kicked in, Road had ran off.

"Damn it!" Kanda swore at the ground, spitting into his own reflection on the tiled floors. Oh, shit, it was this place again…

A pair of feet stopped in from of him, and someone began panting above. "You're really fast, you know that?"

* * *

_My butt's going numb. _The piggyback ride was starting to take a toll on Allen. _Can we…move a little?_

_Yes_. Xiv agreed all too well; he could stand pain, but not a discomfort like this sensation.

At first, Link didn't think much of Xivnallen's erratic movements on his back, but as their action became more coordinated, the bouncing complicated the journey. "What are you two doing?"

"Butt…numb…"

Somehow, with very little legit reasoning, Komui knew Allen had said that. Xiv would never admit discomfort in such a vulgar location. But then again, neither would Allen, right? Or perhaps one—both?—of them had abandoned any hopes of remaining gentlemanlike in times of warfare.

The man smiled at Komui when the scientist looked up to study him. Oh, it was Allen. Komui smiled back.

The man raised an eyebrow. That must be Xiv. Komui smiled again.

* * *

"I just need to talk to the Fourteenth!" The Earl was mad. He had circled the Order enough times to conclude that he never wished to return, and he simply couldn't wait to finally destroy the world, just for the sake of ridding it of this building.

"Did you get lost?" Tyki ducked behind the Earl to avoid Lenalee's gust of wind, and the marshmallow opened Rero to protect himself against the storm.

"Tyki, fight your own fights please." With a pat that practically shoved Tyki back toward Lenalee, the Earl approached Lulubell.

He wanted to free his sister, and he hoped the redheaded Exorcist would allow it. Well, it didn't look like he had much of a choice anyways.

"Stop." The Bookman solemnly stood between the Earl and Lavi.

"Oh, hello there, Bookman." The Earl clasped his hands around his back, something he alone could do. "How is your clan?"

"We're surviving." The Bookman glanced back angrily at his disciple. If the brat had just listened to him, they would've been gone before the Earl came around.

"Let my sister go." The Earl pointed at Lulubell, eyeing her with disproval.

"Tell Road to let Kanda go first," Lavi wheezed from the floor.

"Oh, dear… Road is on that samurai?" The Earl sniggered. "If it had been anyone other than Kanda Yuu, I wouldn't mind talking to her, but…"

"Does she have a thing for Kanda now?" Lavi sneered as best he could.

"No… We Noahs never forget, that's all. And we don't forgive either. Oh, no. We have had enough of that."

* * *

"Cloud and Tiedoll should be at the Order already." Komui rushed Link to Canada's door that was, with any luck, the last one they had to visit. They had been running around for a good two hours, which was far too long for his liking. Many scenarios could've played out in the course of such a time.

"We will make it, Supervisor." Link nodded in assurance at Komui. "Have faith in the other Exorcists."

Oh, he did. Simply because the only alternative was death.

* * *

Lenalee was in trouble. Her boots felt heavier by the minute, and she could barely keep up with Tyki's attacks.

"I liked you better when you were less feisty." Tyki gave a quiet, "Tsk."

She wanted to buy more time for her brother, but she was running out of currency. Every soar through the air sapped her of more energy, and she feared that she'd be broke in no time.

Praying Lavi was faring better, Lenalee spared a glance his way.

Her view was blocked by a giant marshmallow in a hat.

"Lavi!" The cry tore out of her at outrageous decibels, much higher than she expected her current state to muster.

"Don't get sidetracked!" Tyki's warning was so late, it actually distracted her more. A Tease flew through her shoulder, not by Tyki's powers, but by gnawing straight into her flesh.

She didn't scream. She wouldn't give the Noah the privilege of her voice. Clutching at her wound to slow the bleeding, Lenalee felt her altitude slip lower.

She narrowly dodged another onslaught of Tease, but in her vulnerable condition, a few grazed her face. Already, her vision was blurring.

"Hey, you guys are tough, I'll give you that." With her hampered reactions, Tyki closed in on her easily. He slipped his hand into her chest, expression too grim for his actions to seem adulterated. "I just washed these gloves."

Impossibly, in what he deemed to be the most inappropriate moment, Tyki felt something yank violently at his hair. The howls of a primate soon raised his fears. An animal was on his head.

Tyki hesitated between ripping out Lenalee's heart and chasing away the threat to his curly locks. Lenalee didn't wait for him to decide. With a loop, she threw herself away from the Noah, landing next to someone she trusted.

"Are you okay, child?" General Cloud wrapped her coat around Lenalee, pressing the girl's hand to her bleeding shoulder. "Stay. Help will come soon."

* * *

The Bookman was too wise to humor himself; he couldn't win against the Earl. But hearing Lavi's labored breaths from behind, he didn't like his other choice, which would probably end Lavi up in hell.

He launched at the Earl, throwing everything he had at the man. His weapons were deflected and his magic was dispelled. "Heh. Nothing less from the Millennium Earl."

"Nighty night!" the Earl purred, finally drawing his sword for valiant enemies to see before death. It was quite a sight, so his victims should die happy.

When noise met silence too drastically, Lavi woke form his semi-slumber. He was ready to doze off for good, but the hammer beneath his head vibrated infuriatingly, as if hell-bent on keeping him awake. With a growl, Lavi opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was a nightmare to grasp.

"Gramps!" Lavi felt his invocation snap with his façade. "Gramps!" He couldn't even sit up to get a proper look at the reddening bundle ten yards from him. He was too weak. "Gramps!"

Lulubell's arm fell across his shoulders, ready to break skin and bones.

"Gramps!" With a roar, Lavi turned over onto his knees, ignoring the sting as he shoved his own flesh into Lulubell's weapon. "Panda!" He was probably okay. His old man was always okay.

But there was so much blood.

Somehow, Lavi had reached him. The closed eyes were a good sign; at least a better sign than unfocused, lifeless pupils. Lavi couldn't tell where the wound was. Chest? Back? Limbs? Blood was everywhere.

"Gramps." Lavi tenderly patted all over the Bookman in search of the injury. "Gramps, don't die." Stupid tears. How was he suppose to find the wound if he couldn't see worth a damn? "Panda, you better live."

If he died, who would keep recording history? Lavi wasn't ready. He doubted he ever would be. "Grandma's gonna kill you if you die!" No, she was likely to be waiting for him on the other side.

"It's not my fault, right? Gramps?" It wasn't because of him that the Bookman stayed behind, right? The geezer could've left Lavi, right? Lavi hadn't resolved to stay, knowing full well Panda would wait for him too, right? Right? There was no way Lavi could've calculated this, right?

* * *

"I hope no one is hurt too badly." Miranda jogged after Marie, trusting the blind man's sense of direction over her own.

"If they are, we're ready."

* * *

"That way! They're fighting with so much ruckus, you can't miss them!" Jerry threw his spatula down the hall of which he had just evacuated. "Just keep running down!" were his final words before he disappeared into the Gate.

Link dashed down as fast as his legs could carry him and the cargo he was lugging "Supervisor?"

"Yes?" Komui didn't know if he could hold conversation and still hope to keep up with Link."

"Is it wise to be going toward the Earl?"

Komui nearly screeched to a halt, but a glare from Xivnallen silenced his instinctive fear. "If we want to get every Exorcist out alive, we need the Ark."

"It's not too late to turn back. The Order needs your guidance, so allow me to take Allen and Xiv—"

"No. This organization knows what to do." Komui sped up. It barely mattered that he might be dead weight or was caught in the crossfire. He had to see for himself that his Exorcists were alive. "Besides, Rouvelier can…"

They looked around.

Link blinked. "It appears that we missed something…"

Komui shrugged. "That man needs the least of our worries."

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss." The Earl tugged Lulubell away. "Come. Let him mourn in peace."

Lavi couldn't take his eyes off the Bookman. A powerful part of him was ready to destroy the Earl and every Noah with him. But the Bookman could still be here. "Gramps."

He found the source of all this blood. The old man's thigh; Lavi knew the exact number of veins running along that appendage, and he was dispirited by the odds.

But once the problem had been identified, Lavi was ready. He snatched up his Innocence, summoning the smallest fire seal he could manage. A snake twice the diameter of his thumb hovered around his hand, looping his arms at a safe distance.

Cautiously, pleading for his Innocence to grant him accuracy and restraint, he told his snake to lick at the old man's wound. "Come on, Innocence. If you help me save him, he'll owe us both big times." Smells of boiling blood and smoldering flesh traveled up his nose, prompting growls from his stomach that made him blanch in disgust at the thought.

Slowly, with every snake he had to re-summon when he lost power over the first, the gash began searing closed. "That's it… Don't burn him too much… Just enough to stop the bleeding…"

Oh, his Innocence was awesome. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." Tears sizzled as they fell upon his grinning snake. "Thank you…"

His Innocence glowed to match its master's joy.

Now Lavi inched toward the Bookman's neck, anxious for a pulse. The Innocence urged him on, as restless as he was to see if its hard work had paid off.

It did. His Innocence was awesome.

* * *

"Yuu's mad at me again, Fou. What did I do this time?"

Kanda tuned out that voice, busying himself by studying his younger body.

"You think I should ask him? I mean, what if we fight again?"

Apparently, the idiot really wanted another brawl, or else he wouldn't be advancing to Kanda now.

"Hey, stupid, I didn't do anything to you, so it's not fair if you ignore me, you hear?"

Someone tapped his shoulder, which, as with all contact to Kanda, was the equivalent of signing a death warrant. "Die!" Kanda turned around and punched the person in the face, convinced that the illusion would disappear as his fist met a nose.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Alma countered back with flaring eyes, fed up with the treatment he'd had to put up with. "I was trying to be nice!"

Kanda dodged the kick between his legs, but was brought down by a knee to his stomach. "Damn you!"

"You're always so mean to me!" Alma yelled, shoving Kanda back. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

Now it was Kanda's turn for revenge. "Shut up! You're just a kid!" Not even. Alma wasn't a kid; he was a manifestation of Road's screwed up imagination. He knocked Alma to the ground, ready to send limbs flying.

Alma smiled. "I guess I am. I never got a chance to grow up, did I?"

The boy's icy tone froze over Kanda's animated anger.

* * *

Lavi heard Komui before he saw him. After propping the Bookman against a fallen pillar, the apprentice scanned the area for the Supervisor and the Earl. He found them both in no time.

While it was a relief to see Link—presumably as a bodyguard—Lavi still feared for Komui's safety when the Earl was so nearby. "Don't! Go back!" What were those two thinking? Why weren't they evacuating? Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were only here so they could do just that.

Komui didn't catch Lavi's words. "Lenalee!" He dashed to his sister, hauling her to her feet as Xivnallen conjured a Gate. "Your shoulder!"

"Wha…?" The Ark was here, so its master couldn't be far behind. Lavi could tell that the Earl had noticed too. "Shit." Where was Xiv?

The Earl stared at the figure on the blonde man's back. Was that his brother? He had changed! "Good evening, good evening!" The Earl elbowed Lulubell hard, though the deed was nothing more than an impatient gesture since the woman didn't even blink at it. "Say hello!"

"Hello, Fourteenth." Lulubell's pursed lips betrayed her monotone.

What the heck was Xiv doing riding Link? But upon seeing the travel technique, Lavi copied with the Bookman. Gently inching the old man onto his back, Lavi jogged toward the protective Gate. "Hey! Gramps needs help!"

His Bookman training kicking in, Lavi immediately differentiated this Xiv between past ones. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's a long story, and we have no time." Komui ushered Lenalee into the Gate, but she objected to him.

"It's already stopped bleeding. Let me help, Brother." Lenalee lifted the Bookman off Lavi's back, gasping at the blood-soaked fabric that coated the elder. "We have to get him to the Nurse!"

"Miranda's on her way." Komui cushioned the Bookman's head with his hat. "We don't know where the Nurse is in the Ark. We should—"

"Insolent humans!" Lulubell screeched. "Do not ignore the Master!"

"Thank you, Lulubell." The Earl clapped for the attention that the female Noah had so successfully drawn. "Before you leave, let us have a word with our Brother."

"Right…" Lavi shot Lenalee a look that very clearly demanded for her to take the Bookman and retreat into the Ark.

Komui concurred earnestly, contemplating how they were going to get Kanda out too.

"You can't talk to him." Link took a small step toward the Gate, stopping when the Earl's eyes widened disturbingly.

"He's our brother. We have the right to—!"

"No, he just can't speak." Link nudged for Xivnallen to bear his claim.

They nodded slowly.

"Don't take us for fools!" Lulubell reeled around to yell at Tyki, "Come! Stop playing around with that woman!"

Tyki wondered if this fight truly seemed like playtime. To him, every second was life or death. That monkey was _huge_.

But not on the same level as Cross Marian.

"Coming, coming." Tyki darted to his family, finding refuge behind the Earl once again.

"Enough!" With a sweep of his hand, the Earl sent the screaming primate back. Turning his beady eyes back on the Fourteenth, he hissed through clenched teeth, "_Please_. I just want to talk. I won't even take you away like we had planned."

_Should we?_ Xiv wasn't quite prepared to shame himself with his new and disproved speech.

_I don't know. He's your brother._ Allen wasn't any more eager to share his laughable dialogue with the world.

After three seconds to swallow their rising saliva, Xivnallen tapped Link on the shoulder, squirming to touch the ground.

With a frown, Link consented but remained standing in front of the man, acting as a third, much more reliable leg.

"Hallo, Brother."

He sounded perfectly fine to the Earl. The blonde man was a dirty liar.

Lenalee staggered at Xiv's voice and, upon close-up examination, gasped at his eyes.

Xivnallen smiled when understanding crossed Lenalee's features.

"Xiv and Allen are both in control, so the body is having trouble choosing which orders to follow," Komui explained to Lenalee when she asked him with her eyes.

"Interesting…" The Earl strode in for a better inspection, ignorant to the atmosphere as it became the consistency of mud.

"You're too close, Master." Lulubell tried to pull the Earl back, but to no prevail.

"Okay, let me just ask my question, and then we'll go." The Earl stared intently into Xivnallen's eyes, prepared to detect any hint of a lie. "What made you betray our family?"

* * *

_The new chapter didn't really give me much to work with. I need to see the real angst part where Kanda kills Alma. DX But I didn't want to wait any longer to post, since that would just be unfair… But yeah. This chapter was mainly just moving other things along, hopefully filling some gaps here or there and laying down the foundation for near-future issues._

_But anyways, hope it was good enough. It's definitely long, so I'm glad about that. _

_And please tell me if / where you see any mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc._


	18. XVIII

Something—perhaps someone—notified Road that events were turning juicy in the real world. "Oooh. I think they've asked the question!"

She stared at the stolid Kanda, invisible to him. "I really wouldn't miss your nightmare for the world, but this question is more important than the world. So see ya! Have fun breaking!"

* * *

_Xiv?_ Allen had to admit that the Earl knew how to capture a crowd. His question had obviously caught the interest of practically everyone present.

_Damn him…_

Allen blinked. Was it really this hard to answer?

_Yes._ Xiv cursed his brother and his inopportune interrogation. _Ready? I'm about to ask why he wants to know._

After dialogue had been transferred and planned between two minds, Xivnallen replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because we want to know," Road answered for the Earl.

"Uh! Road! Welcome back! How is the samurai?" The Earl grasped her hands and popped his foot back.

"He's having fun." Road's grin suggested the sarcasm of her words.

"Good! Good!" Unhanding his sister, the Earl twirled to face Xivnallen. "Back to our conversation. What changed you, Brother?" The Earl's smile drooped.

_Buy time… We must buy time. Then we escape into the Ark and… _Xiv asked Allen to signal the others with him. _Eye contact. A wink. A nod. Anything. As a human, you should know, yes?_

As Allen took a few seconds to consider the least conspicuous signs from the angle they are to others, Xiv composed an open-ended retort. _Say it with me now._

"A lot of things…" Xiv shied away from the topic. Allen shouldn't hear this…

"Tell us. You owe us that much."

After another moment of careful word-mapping, Xivnallen said, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Not in front of Allen.

_Xiv, what are you talking about?_ Unable to reject his human nature, Allen was curious for things forbidden to him.

_Don't… Trust me, Allen_. Xiv feared how Allen would react, and under current conditions, Xiv lacked the luxury of gradually comforting him.

"Brother… You're mean, you know that?" Road hopped around to the far back of the room, so distant that she had to yell to be heard. "Tyki! Help me!"

With a "Hup!" Tyki skipped over to Road's side, lifting the other end of a familiar figure.

"I was wondering where Kanda went…" As the enemies' eyes were drawn toward the Noahs and their cargo, Lavi lifted the Bookman into the Ark. Before he could push Lenalee through as well, Road dumped Kanda behind the Earl.

Leaning down, she fitted her hands around his throat.

"Oi, that's cheap." Lavi could hardly believe that Road was going this far over the line; Kanda's mentality was already at her mercy, but she had to drag his physical form into this too?

Lenalee glanced at General Cloud as the woman tapped her monkey companion. No, she mouthed. If the General tried anything, Kanda was screwed. Nothing could stop Road, and the other Noahs simply outclassed half of them at the moment.

When Road looked up again, tears stroked her cheeks. "If these humans asked, you'd answer, wouldn't you?" Her nails pierced skin. "But you won't tell us. Aren't we family?" Kanda's lips lost color.

"Please, don't." Xiv's eyes darted anxiously between his sister and her hostage.

"I want what was stolen from me!" Road demanded. "I want my memories!"

The Earl disagreed. If those memories had been horrible enough for their minds to vanquish, was it truly wise to seek them out again? Just a straightforward truth to his question was all he needed. Why couldn't these humans realize how easy he had made their survival for them? "Hush, Road." But he allowed her grip to tighten. A little encouragement never hurt anyone, and the Earl was willing to take a chance.

_Xiv, just tell them._ Allen stared at Kanda's paling face. _Hurry! I won't listen, I promise._

"A woman," Xiv blurted, meeting the Earl's stare again. "I… My previous body was in love with a woman."

The Earl loathed his ears. Really? A woman? The fourteenth Noah betrayed his clan for a _woman_? "That's…that's _all_?" He giggled. "A woman! Ha!" Why couldn't it have been something magnificent? Something that actually mattered? Like…hats. _That_ would've softened the blow to his dignity.

Allen repeated the Earl's question. _A woman? You didn't do it for Mana?_

_You said you wouldn't listen! _Xiv ceased to talk; he had spoken too much already.

_Sorry…_ Xiv's sudden anger stumped Allen.

_No, it's…it's okay. I'm sorry._

"This… How?" Road was perplexed. And hurt. So very hurt. A woman…just a woman… The proud family ties of the Noah were secondary to a woman. "A lover to your last host? But she must've noticed you're a Noah! She must've hated you for murdering her husband!" Because that was what humans did. Their love was too easily overtaken by hate, and their hate always outlasted love.

"No…" Xiv spoke again for the sake of rectifying the Noah's opinion of the woman. "She… At first, she hated me. But then she loved me too."

"That means nothing!" Road roared. Carried away by the story, she had released Kanda. "Humans always love Noah, because we draw them to us! They are fooled into loving us!"

"Road!" The Earl held a trembling finger to his lips.

"No. She was different." Now that he had revealed so much, Xiv couldn't stop. "She was an Exorcist."

Listeners were too shocked to gasp. The _irony_.

"What happened to her…?" Lenalee was ashamed that, even in their current situation, she was interested enough to beg for more.

"She…died."

Of course.

The following silence gave Xiv time to pull himself together. "Enough."

_There's more, isn't there?_ Allen wouldn't accept that this was all Xiv had to keep from him.

_Shush. The rest isn't important._

"How did she die?" Lulubell asked tentatively. People gaped and stared at her atypical concern, but she ignored them.

"Akuma."

One word was enough of an answer, but Komui's curiosity had also been roused. "What's her name?" Perhaps she was an Exorcist he'd known…

Xiv didn't think it'd hurt too much to say, "Maria."

Allen staggered. _Maria? M—Master's Maria?_ This was too much to swallow…but still not horrific enough to be the "secret".

"Well…this is…quite a turn of events…" Tyki had slight memories of Maria's corpse, but he couldn't recall her face, if he'd even seen it.

Something didn't fit the alibi. Komui frowned. "Maria died of childbirth."

Xiv's expression didn't flicker, but his family could see the dread in his strange eyes.

And Allen could sense it. Against the temptation to force his way into Xiv's mind, Allen waited. When the Noah was ready, he'd tell Allen. Until then…

Xiv was touched by Allen's consideration. _Thank you._ But now that Allen was willing to act selflessly, Xiv was compelled to do the same.

But what of the consequences? If Allen knew of the secret, he'd be crushed. His soul shattered, heart shredded… That or he'd grow, reaping hope and happiness from a dark knowledge. In the end, it all depended on the person; it could go either way.

Allen could handle it. Xiv felt the burning fortitude Allen radiated against doubts and fears. Through their bond, even Xiv contributed from Allen's strength.

"She wasn't killed by akuma? You lied?" Road wasn't mad, because the Fourteenth had lied to the Exorcists also.

"Yes…" That was perhaps the first time Xiv had declared untruth with Allen's mouth. "She…she died after a difficult childbirth."

"…Your…child?" The Earl's rage had subsided as well. "Where is he? Or her? I must meet my kin!" The Earl grew excited. "I'm an uncle!"

"What happened to the child?" Lenalee whispered, afraid of a heartbreaking reply.

"Oh, he's alive. Very alive." Xiv grimaced. "I came too close to changing that."

"Eh?" The Earl gripped his hat. "How close? Is it all right?"

"_He_ is perfectly fine." Xiv wondered when his audience would turn the gears they were granted and figure it out already.

When they showed no signs of such intelligence, he cleared his throat, pointing at himself.

"No…" Lenalee's hand flew to her mouth, as did Road's, to hers.

Breaths were withheld form desperate lungs.

As tense as the ambience was, smiles sprouted. "You're shitting me!"

"And you almost killed him?"

"When did you realize it was him?"

Delighted, stunned, and animated question possessed the air, but they passed through Xiv. He was busy in another conversation.

_Allen?_

Allen said nothing.

Xiv lingered on the brink of snapping. _Allen…_

_When…?_

The chopped question set off a bombardment of hasty justifications. _I recently found out myself. When I was killed, my memories were… All of the Noahs' memories were affected… And I didn't even bother to remember, because…I just wanted to end the war._

Allen couldn't decide on a single emotion.

Xiv went on._ I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't think it would be this important. _This was, after all, nothing but pure coincidence.

He wasn't an orphan. Allen smiled. He'd assumed that his parents had abandoned him. But they hadn't! Xiv was right here! Right here! And Maria!

But…

_Xiv… _Allen wasn't quite ready to use the term "Father" yet. _So…Moth—Maria…_ He couldn't use the female version either. _Maria… Did she die because of me?_

The secret was out, and the effects were assimilating themselves.

_It wasn't your fault._ Xiv couldn't count how many times Allen had been told that; he hoped it sounded less lame coming from him. _Complications during delivery are common. _Xiv felt naïve in praying that this would be enough to blow over any permanent trauma.

It was. Because, Xiv realized for the second time that day, Allen had grown.

Allen knew Xiv would never blame him; the Noah was above such petty grudges. And why hate himself for something no one else did? _But why did you leave me?_

_The Noahs were after me._ Allen had been too young; Xiv couldn't expose him to the battleground yet._ I had a good friend of mine look after you._

_Who?_ Allen couldn't imagine such a character in his life.

_Well…he didn't do a good job of it…but he made sure you lived. _Xiv felt the slightest bit of irritation creep into his blood. _Cross is useless with children…_

_I should've known…_ Allen clutched at his demons.

_Don't blame him._ Xiv attempted to salvage his friend's reputation._ I think he was afraid to become attached to a living thing. That and he didn't want to be your father, since he was very sure that I would return to that role soon._

_Mhm…_ Either Allen had an extremely inaccurate opinion of Cross, or Xiv was completely fooled by some sort of Cross act, because Xiv's description contradicted everything Allen's experiences established.

_Mana also wished to look after you, but he became involved in my family matters as well._ Xiv tried to recollect his brother's face but had to resort to Allen's memories instead.

_So…Mana really loved me? _Somehow, it still mattered to Allen that his stepfather sincerely cared.

_Oh, yes, of course._

_But…what about you? _Allen was sad for Xiv.

_What about me?_

_Did Mana love you for you? Or for your host? _Allen wished that Mana had warmed up to Xiv. _And Maria?_

Xiv laughed. _They really, truly loved me. They wanted me gone at first, but…I guess they couldn't choose in the end. Unfortunately, the host didn't put up much of a fight, so his survival was beyond my control. _

_Oh_. So…his biological father was—technically—dead.

Allen frowned. No. It didn't matter who the "real" father was. Xiv was the one with him now.

Xiv wasn't worried if Allen sought out different father figures. Mana? Cross? Even his old host. They all fitted snuggly into such shoes.

_Did you implant your genes into me knowing it was me?_ Allen didn't mind whether the answer was positive or negative.

_No. I just grabbed the first human I saw…_ Xiv wasn't sure if he was happy or devastated that he had picked Allen. _I didn't think Cross would let you live on the streets like that… It was just…the wrong time and place._

Allen thought softly, because Xiv would hear anyways, _I'd say it was the right time and place._

_Of course._

Allen found himself thirsty for more details. _Did you _let_ Master turn Maria into his doll? Were you happy? Or mad? Or sad?_

Xiv smiled. He'd been told that a child of a Parasite-type user and a Noah would be a brimming handful.

To save himself from answering every damn question that Allen could provide, Xiv opened his door, dropping all barricades since the secret was out—he had nothing left to protect.

Unprepared, like the Earth had been pulled from right underneath him, Allen tumbled into Xiv's vast, vast mind. _Uh, crap!_

Decades of multiple times and places shot through his vision. _Urgh_. So much information was making him nauseous.

Xiv just sat back and laughed, only to be attacked by Allen's own memories when the boy's confusion threw them into chaos. Together, sights and sounds were scrambled like eggs, soon mixed so thoroughly that Xiv had to think thrice to discern his own thoughts from Allen's. _This will not go well…_

Xivnallen lost control, so the Ark left.

"What the…" Lavi's heart fell to his feet. "Panda!" The old man was in the Ark, lying unconscious in some random hallway.

* * *

You know, it was my fault.

What was?

Allen's mother. She died because of me.

Oh. Well, good for you.

You suck at pity…

* * *

_Okay, so you'd either love this or hate it. Up to you. Please sugarcoat any flaming though. _

_Where's my fire extinguisher. DX_

_Lmao. Anyways… I'm trying to buy myself some time for the Kanda and Road fight. Hmmm… Dun dun dun…_

_Okay. Idk what to do next, but I'll figure it out. XD Have patience with me!_

_As a side note, I watched _Avatar_. The Na'vi people are so sexy… Except their combat movements aren't as supple and cool as I'd expected._


	19. XIX

A blush heated Road's cheeks as she recalled the fateful day in the Ark, the day where impressive battles unfolded, and the Noahs were left in defeat. The day when the Musician finally revealed himself.

The day she kissed her own nephew.

And her nephew was, in a bizarre yet sound way, her own brother.

Incest. Incest on such extreme, uncanny levels that would never be met by another Noah.

Oh, Hell, Tyki would never let her live this down.

* * *

Lenalee stared and stared and stared some more. No matter how many blink-less seconds passed, she couldn't get over the extraordinary situation.

But she was so happy. So happy for Allen. Familiar with the life of an orphan, Lenalee had always appreciated how her Brother shared the miserable burden of premature independence. But Allen lacked that comfort, so, in a stroke of empathy, she had made it her business to become that missing sibling—or perhaps something more. In the end, it wasn't quite enough.

But it no longer mattered, because Allen now didn't just have a sibling; he got half of the jackpot. The father. He got the guardian and protector back. Now if Maria hadn't died…

Nah. Lenalee forced herself to let go of Maria. Not everything could work out perfectly, and as much as she wished to have met the woman…

She stared some more; she recalled that fading memory of Maria's face, or at least the portion her mask had not concealed.

Lenalee decided that Allen must've looked more like Xiv.

Oh, yes, his curiosity had been shaken to the brink of insanity, but no matter how many questions hovered precariously over the tip of his tongue, Lavi couldn't allow himself the leisure of finding answers. Not when the Panda was God knows where in the Ark that just disappeared faster than a bottle of liquor in Cross's clutch.

"Xiv…" Lavi hated to go against the current flow of ambience, but this was war. For breaking the silence, he received a wrinkled smile from the Earl, a smile that portrayed absolute hatred. Swallowing, Lavi tapped Xivnallen on the shoulder. "Hey, I need the Ark back pronto."

Xivnallen's unfocused gaze targeted Lavi's worried face. They hadn't realized their Ark had vanished. "Wha?" Biting their tongue for its lack of cooperation, Xivnallen pled the fifth once again.

_I don't suppose you recall the door that disappeared?_ Xiv gave an _Hmmm_ of deep thought and concern.

_I was gonna ask you._ Allen was still caught up in the torrent of memories that he had quite recently established access to. The colors and sounds were making it hard to concentrate.

* * *

"But what if they're all dead? What if we don't make it in time? Or worse, what if we do, but I couldn't do anything to help? What if I make things _worse_?" Miranda felt her voice crack under the last word.

Somehow, where the natural order of things should've had her supporting her handicapped companion, it was quite the other way around. Marie hooked his arm tighter around Miranda's, squeezing her hand gently. "We'll make it. We have time on our side." Smiling as he said that, he continued, "And you'll be able to help. You've done nothing but good for this Order."

"Oh, Marie…" Miranda hiccupped with glee that her partner was so patiently encouraging. "Tha—ah!"

Marie froze when Miranda's footstep's ceased, before her body even came to a full stop. "What is it?"

"Oh, my goodness!" Miranda left Marie's grip, sprinting down the hall to the dark red form in the distance. "The Bookman! It's the Bookman!"

* * *

Tyki smothered a laugh with his glove. "Hey, Road…"

Road tensed herself for the gag that was sure to come. "What?"

"How did our nephew taste?"

"Very _funny_!" Road crossed her arms. "As a matter of fact, he tasted delicious. And I'll do it again if I can."

"You should take that as a threat, Brother," Tyki called to Xivnallen. "Protect your son before we get to him!"

Allen felt the need to blush, but Xiv's hard discipline cooled off any facial heat. "Yes, very funny."

The Earl turned a strict and disapproving stare at Road. "Road, how could you!  
And Tyki!" The fat man rounded on his brother. "Leave them alone!" Finally, veins popping disturbingly visibly, the Earl growled to Xiv, "And you! You've committed a crime! Noahs are not allowed to breed! You know that!"

What. A. Mood swing. Lavi shifted away from the Earl. The man must've been suffering from high blood pressure, what with his anger issues and such. Whatever happened to his earlier enthusiasm at the news of a nephew?

* * *

"Hmm…" General Tiedoll strolled around the blank streets peacefully. "I wonder what Yuu and Marie are doing."

Passing an arch with glamorous designs, he had to fight the urge to camp there for the next five hours or so, copying that beauty on paper. "I should go help my darling children."

"Oh, dear…" Tiedoll hastened down the path before he forgot the directions he had been given. Was it left then right turn, or left and another left…?

Voices caught his attention, and he stopped. They were quite urgent, nearing rapidly.

"That useless idiot! He burned me! He had the nerve to burn me!" An old man was annoyed.

"Bookman, please sit down and rest!" This flustered woman sounded familiar.

"Ah, that's right. Thank you very much for your healing." What a change in tone…

"Oh, no problem. It was a pleasure. I'm so happy to have helped. I—Please sit down!" Was it Miranda?

"Shh…" Oh, what a powerful voice. So soft, yet enough to silence both of the others.

"What is it?"

"There's a fourth heartbeat here." Marie tilted his head.

After a great deal of squinting, Miranda caught a sight of Tiedoll's pale shape. "General! It's the General!"

"Hmph! About time." The Bookman hurried to meet the General as Tiedoll came toward them. "General, please lead us out."

"Ah…" The General sighed somberly. "This way, perhaps? Or maybe… Hmm… What a dilemma…"

* * *

_Sixty-seven! It was Gate 67!_ Allen confirmed and reconfirmed it as he remembered.

_Good, good. But…_ Xiv questioned the wisdom of opening a Gate right in front of his family, especially when the Earl was so…unstable.

_We'd have to fight if we stay, and most of us will die…_ Allen flinched at the dreadful thought. Things were going so well. So very well. But even regaining his father would never fill a hole left behind if he lost a friend. Plus, there was always the offhand chance that Xiv would die. It seemed impossible, but what if they were separated? He just got his parent back; how absolutely atrocious would it be to have that taken from him so damn soon?

_Shush. Calm yourself. I'm not going anywhere._ Xiv quickly reflected on his past experiences with his family. Jasdevi were still absent, but they wouldn't give up on the fun time here…

Lavi could tell Xivnallen were in a mental meeting session of some sort, but he could hardly deal with his growing anxiety for the Bookman. The main problem here was obviously the Noah family. Perhaps a little distraction would suffice and coax a quick reaction from Xivnallen.

* * *

"Shut the hell up!" Kanda shoved Alma back several steps. "It wasn't my fault! You're an idiot for coming after me! Why are you so stupid!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_." Alma retaliated by kicking Kanda's abdomen. "I'm so, so sorry about saving your life and making you feel guilty and making you seem like a dummy!"

Kanda did not appreciate sarcasm, and there was only one way to react with dignity to it. "That's right! You should've died by yourself, without having anything to do with me!"

"You…you meanie!" Alma bared his teeth at Kanda, before a smirk covered his pearly whites. "Guess what I haaave… Ha!" With a swoosh, Alma held up his price: Kanda's hair ribbon.

"You bastard!" Suddenly, Kanda was a full-grown teen again, without his pre-puberty voice and immaturity. He hated himself for the whiny words he had spoken before, but what mattered even more was that his hair was long, lacking something of the cloth persuasion to restrain its static, Asian personality.

"Na na!" With that, Alma resumed running.

* * *

Lavi had to admit, creating a commotion was harder than he'd imagined. The difficulty rooted from the fact that Lulubell was bent on keeping him in line. Her arms morphed dangerously every time his fingers twitched. In the end, he just might need a distraction to start a distraction. It was frustrating, because he was positive that no one else here was as reckless as he.

But as it turned out, someone was.

Road jumped when Kanda's arm lashed out at something unseen to them, growling at the top of his lungs; his eyes glowed with intelligence for one moment before the living flare was smothered.

But that had served the purpose. Lulubell jerked into a defensive stance toward Kanda, attention lingering on him to verify his low threat level. When she turned back to watch the redhead, he was gone.

Howling with anger at her slip, Lulubell circled around, searching for any bright colors that resembled orange.

The Earl's frown deepened. "Just kill him! We got what we came for! Kill that annoying—!"

"Hey, hey, don't be a hater," a cheerful voice echoed from above. Fireworks showered them with scorching sparks from his seal. "Weren't you happy a few minutes ago about being an uncle?"

Yes, he had been. For once using Relo for what an umbrella was invented for, the Earl clenched the handle with fury. He was happy until he saw the implication of a Human-Noah hybrid. Not only did the Noah have no concern, pride, or consideration for his family bloodline, the bastard was also to blame for the…the possibly dangerous combination of holy and _holy_ blood. Because the human was an Exorcist, for the love of God! She had once wielded the power of Innocence! Innocence and Noah flowing through the same body? That simply could've resulted in one of two things: instant self-destruction or…something like Allen Walker.

Who knows what the boy was capable of? The Earl had no interest in finding out. Walker had to go. Now. And that scandalous traitor with him.

Fire seared his hat, waking him from his stupor of mad thoughts. "Lulubell! Kill him!" That stupid Exorcist with his stupid hammer! "Destroy him!" The Earl reared around to finish off the black sheep, but the renegade had disappeared. In his place was a bright, white Gate. "How dare you use the Ark against me!" Relo in hand, the Earl prepared to fly through the Gate slashing at whoever stood nearest on the other side. But he met pain instead.

The Ark…the Ark that should've been his… It just zapped him! It must have! Eyes bulging, the Earl raised Relo in defiance, hacking at the Gate, each blow sending agony through his arm. "Have you turned traitor too!"

Yep, the Ark wanted to answer. Its masters didn't like the obese man, and frankly, the Ark didn't humor the idea of fitting him through its elegant doorways anyways.

* * *

"Stop…" Marie murmured, "Someone…no, a lot of people just came in."

"Is that…a good thing?" Miranda quaked with fear and anticipation.

"They sound like…Lenalee! And Komui!" Marie darted back in the direction they had come from. "This way!"

* * *

"Ack!" Lavi dodged around a pillar to avoid Lulubell's sharp arm. "What a bitch!"

Lulubell sliced through the pillar without a second glance at the crumbling ceiling. "Die, damn it!"

"Err…" Lavi dashed off again, calling his snakes to keep the Noah company. From the look of things, Tyki and Road didn't see him as a menace, since they were both scared stiff of the Earl. Road suddenly knelt down by Kanda.

Yuu… Lavi couldn't leave him there. And even if he was prepared to sacrifice his friend, his free ticket through the Gate was rather rendered useless by the giant marshmallow whacking at it, blocking it from others.

"I hate you, Yuu!" Lavi almost flinched when a hiss from a blade whizzed pass his ear. Lulubell was catching up fast. "Shit…" He had no options left. Komui and the others probably planned to come back for them, but he really hoped they wouldn't risk their escape like that.

* * *

_What's wrong with the Gate? _Allen stared with horrified confusion as the Gate continued to spark and crackle.

_My family… This must be their doing… _

_But Lavi and Kanda! Can't we make another Gate?_

_Yes, yes we can. _

Another door was already shining beside them when new voices called.

"Supervisor! General Cloud! _Lenalee?_" Miranda fell to her knees next to the girl, rewinding her wounds immediately.

"Bookman, you're safe." Link announced unnecessarily.

"Yes, yes, now where's Lavi?"

"Lavi! Why isn't he here yet?" Lenalee leapt to her feet, brushing Miranda off and dashing into the new Gate.

"Hmm… I suppose I should help her." With a wave at Xivnallen, Tiedoll followed.

A long pause enthused before Komui began his demand of injury updates and evacuation plans. He sent Cloud in after Tiedoll, although the woman was already halfway in the Gate by the time he finished his order. "Marie, I need you to bring Kanda in. Miranda, stay here to start healing as soon as they all come back. We can't fight the Noahs with only a handful of Exorcists."

Komui stopped the Bookman as he was about to step through. "Tell them to retreat. I know they want to protect our home, but they have to draw back. We can't win today."

With a nod to indicate his understanding, the Bookman went in after his apprentice.

Komui gently pulled Miranda to the side. "Make room for them. They'll probably come back running…"

Several moments passed in silence, every man and woman feeling helpless.

_Xiv… I want to fight. _Allen was ashamed that this was all they were capable of to assist their allies.

Xiv agreed, but they could barely walk on their own, let alone handle a heavy weapon without hurting themselves. And even if they could…Xiv wasn't exactly a swordsman.

_I can hold it. You can…control our legs or something?_ Allen grabbed at whatever scheme he thought up first. _I don't know. Why can't we just…split this body or something?_

_That…is not a bad idea. _Xiv wondered if, with the collapse of his last mental wall, they could somehow form a stronger bond with their body.

* * *

A white glow crossed Lavi's vision, sending a warring mixture of dread and relief through him. It was another Gate! He groaned when Lenalee emerged, fearing for her safety, but a bellow of joy tore from him when Tiedoll—that crazy geezer—appeared after her. Reinforcements! About damn time!

* * *

_Well, this is quite easy, yes?_ Xiv fitted himself comfortably in their bottom half.

_Hey, yeah…_ Allen flexed his fingers experimentally. _But…would Crowned Clown still work?_

* * *

Hmm… I think I'm needed again.

Let's not be conceited about it. The genes were sure their turn was coming. Shoot, it had always been their turn. When had their Xiv ever _not_ needed the Ark?

Well, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!

* * *

_Soo… I'm alive! I suppose I owe you an explanation... Well, you see…I was hit by a drunk driver and have been in a coma for the past few months… You'll have to forgive me…_

_No, not really. No illegal or legal substances were involved in my sudden MIAness. I just…got bored. Lol. Tbh, I'm still bored. I'm trying very hard to finish this story without rushing it too much. I hate it when I ruin a good story by screwing things up at the climax… _

_But anyways. Hmm… Idk. I think next chapter should be mainly about Kanda and maybe some CC action. Who knows? Depends when I update again… I _will_ update though. I just dunno when._

_So…yeah. Review, review, review. Please. Lol. Welcome me back and make me feel missed and treasured! Lmao. Nah. Up to you. However, I will say this: what prompted me to write this chapter was the super duper, LONG review I found in my inbox when I finally—after all this time—decided to check my mail. _


	20. XX

"You can't catch me!"

Kanda didn't see a point in trying, considering how Alma was orbiting around him, never straying more than two feet away. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Says the slowpoke that can't catch me?" Alma wasn't running short on breath anytime soon; he could do this all day, and he wanted to. It was…fun to play with Yuu again.

"You're an idiot…" Kanda reiterated, but his tone lacked its usual acidity. He plopped down on the ground and contented himself with watching his old friend run.

"Yuu?" Alma slowed from an all-out sprint to a comfortable jog, also ceasing his dizzying laps in favor of running in place in front of the teenager.

"Just give back my hair tie."

Without another word, Alma complied.

"I'm sorry."

All of Alma's movements died away at those words. "Uh…did you just apologize?"

Kanda glared at the evident shock in Alma's tone.

"I—I guess I'm sorry too, Yuu." Alma settled himself down facing Kanda. "I know I can be annoying…"

Kanda fingered the ribbon in his hands, not yet bothering to employ it in his hair. "I'm sorry for killing you."

"Oh." _Well_, that just shot the ambiance up a couple notches in severity. What a serious conversation this was turning out to be. But Alma didn't mind; _any_ conversation was one to be treasured when it came to Yuu. "Then…I'm sorry too. For that. Or…uh…for _trying_ to kill you." He didn't exactly succeed, so he couldn't very well apologize for it.

"Thank you."

Okay, now Alma was growing more suspicious by the second. What the heck had happened to Yuu?

"Thank you…for being there. In the beginning. And the end too, I guess." Kanda heaved a sigh as if it took great effort just to breathe. "You…you saved me."

From what? Alma wanted to ask. If anything, Yuu saved _him_—from killing more people, from killing himself, from the loneliness.

Oh. The loneliness. Was Yuu ever lonely? Alma searched Yuu's expression for any giveaway to his feelings but was soon reminded that the stoic teen's face was never a good place to look when one wished to read his thoughts.

* * *

Road did not like where this was going. It was becoming too real. _Alma_ was becoming too real. He was a figment of her imagination, polished to near authenticity by the information found in Kanda's memories. But Alma had been…thinking. He was becoming capable of thought processes, emotions, and…words. Words that she didn't remember planting in him.

It was time to end this. Maybe Kanda was forging Alma to his own liking now. Maybe he'd somehow managed to control this dream as well as she could. Or maybe the real Alma was working through the mental connection all Noahs and akuma shared, a connection that could only be suppressed and never severed.

Whatever it was, it bothered her. She didn't like to be bothered.

* * *

Uh oh. The Noah wasn't happy. "Yuu…" Alma grabbed Kanda's wrist, jerking the teen's attention to him.

Somehow, Kanda understood what was about to happen. Perhaps their friendship was still solid enough to inspire mind reading powers between the two.

Alma's next word only served to confirm Kanda's guess. "Run."

And leave him to relive that nightmare years ago? "Not on my watch," Kanda growled, crouching as Alma began to transform.

Somewhere on that face distorted by pain and self-disgust, Alma smiled in gratitude. This was the Yuu he knew.

* * *

Lenalee didn't need to yell duck. Lavi simply did.

A blade of wind whizzed over his head and sent the pursuing Lulubell spiraling back. Lavi didn't miss a step as he leapt onward in this rapid retreat towards his friends. "This sucks, this sucks, this _sucks_!" he screamed even as his chest swelled with hope.

"General, please—" Lenalee's plea decayed on her lips as she realized how useless Tiedoll could be when caught up in his apprentice complex.

The veteran general was staring blankly at the unconscious Yuu as his Innocence cradled the limp teen in its arms. "Oh, my child, what terrible ordeals you must be going through."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Road?" Tyki asked accusingly as Road allowed their hostage to slip pass her.

"It doesn't matter," she retorted in response to his inquiring, urgent hand movements. "He won't escape."

Tyki gave a shrug in return, deciding instead to focus on the opponent he'd been delegated. He sent his Tease in first as a distraction, feeling for more as the reserve hidden in his body grew dryer. "Shoot. Time to reproduce, my lovelies," he murmured to the last of his golems.

"As if," Lenalee hissed, refreshed from Miranda's healing. "Eat this!" she yelled, launching forward through the hungry swarms of Tease and aiming a ruthless kick designed to quite literally wipe that smirk off Tyki's face.

"Lulubell!" the Earl called shrilly over Tyki's shrieks of profanities, hopping from foot to foot. "Come here, dear, and send a message to those twins. They should've been here hours ago!"

"Yes, Master," Lulubell grunted, despite the fact that she couldn't follow through with the Earl's request. Not with that girl around at least. Those boots needed to go. Now. "Tyki," she growled, frustration redoubling at the fact that this female was supposed to be her brother's problem.

But the said Noah appeared to be out of commission, huddling in a corner somewhere to nurse a bloody nose. It seemed that his Noah regeneration couldn't quite keep up with the damage still inflicted by the shards of Innocence lodged in his face.

An invalid already. And on _their_ side too. The humiliation…

The Bookman had been positively livid at the mere sight of Lavi, shoving the redhead into the Gate to spare his eyes from lingering any longer on his battered apprentice. "Get treatment from Miranda," he'd ordered unnecessarily. It was more to reestablish his authority as teacher than to make sure Lavi got healed; after all, the sooner one was restored to competency, the sooner one returned to battle.

"Stop pushing, damn it!"

"You're too slow, hehe!"

Footsteps and gun loading sounded from behind Lenalee. "Now that we're here, let's get the party started!"

"Ah, you must be Jasdevi." The Bookman eyed them with distaste, disapproval deepening at their scandalous attire. "I've heard of your conduct from Lavi, and it would give me great pleasure to discipline you disrespectful imbeciles." The Bookman struck a taunting pose against the twins, ordering them to come forward with a flick of his hand.

"The old geezer wants to play!"

* * *

"Komui, please step aside." Allen's voice suggested coherency that was rarely associated with him these past hours or so, and in his relief of that detail, he nearly retrogressed from it again.

"What do you nee—Allen?" Komui held up his hands against both the determined Allen and the wary Link. "Allen?" he asked again, not liking how foolishly repetitive he sounded. "Where's Xiv?" By now, he could tell with a single, concise glance that something about the pair had changed yet again.

"We're ready," was all Allen said. "Please let us through."

Komui did. Only because Allen spoke in first-person plural.

* * *

"Fight it, Alma! Control it!" Kanda skidded across the floor, hands instinctively reaching for Mugen where he knew the sword wasn't.

"I—I don't know if I can, Yuu," Alma said through tears even as he pulled his arm from the ground where Kanda had stood seconds ago. "I'm not like you. I can't use it like you do."

"It's easier than it looks!" Kanda shot forward, grabbing Alma's normal wrist and flipping the boy over onto his back. "Find something worth fighting for!"

Alma had been fighting for Yuu since day one; if that wasn't enough, he didn't know what was. "I'm sorry." He sniffed at the snot in danger of spilling through his clenched teeth. "I can't."

"Yes. You. _Can!_" Kanda only renewed his grip on Alma when he felt something sharp pierce his abdomen. He didn't look down to see what a mess was down there 'cause he really didn't want to know.

Despite Kanda's absolute faith that Alma can, Alma couldn't. He knew he should be able to. He didn't love Kanda any less than the vice versa, and his resolve wasn't any weaker either. But he faced an obstacle Kanda never needed to worry about. The Noah. She was in his head, whispering mean, terrible things that threw his thoughts off. "She…she won't let me."

Kanda's eyes widened in recognition. He shoved himself away from Alma, stumbling as his wounds protested. Easily ignoring the pain, he clutched the hair ribbon still in his hand, shouting at it, "You stay out of this, Noah!

* * *

Road blinked. The human knew.

Kanda knew what form she took in his dream.

He was toying with her. _He_ was toying with _her_.

Impossible. She'd created this game, so she owned it. It was hers to manipulate and hers to enjoy. She could put a stop to this whenever she grew bored.

And so could Kanda.

Yet he wasn't. He wanted to stay in the dream.

Was the boy suicidal? Insane? Or…soft? Softer than she—than any of them—had predicted.

Was he staying for Alma?

* * *

When Xivnallen emerged from the Gate, all hell met them. Lavi—who had rejoined his comrades the second Miranda deemed him ready—and Lenalee were facing off against Lulubell.

The Bookman was holding up incredibly well against the twins, who Xiv had sensed and fretted over. For a moment, they were all for aiding the senior Order member, but it had been brief, much because the Bookman was practically bouncing off the walls in his enthusiasm to "educate you uncultured fools!"

Tyki was…out of action, and Allen really didn't have the heart to deafen a blind man, even if his Innocence was less forgiving.

Crowned Clown was trembling so violently, Allen required both hands on the handle. "Calm down," he murmured in assurance, though the sound of his voice seemed to excite the weapon even more.

Allowing the Innocence time to settle, they searched for whom they would've challenged first naturally had their friends' wellbeing not opted for top priority. But where was he? The Earl wasn't exactly hard to miss.

Xiv's panic dosed them with adrenaline, and before Allen could even pinpoint the cause, his legs stepped back into a Gate under Xiv's command.

_Narrow escape there_, Xiv muttered, recalling the marshmallow's sudden attack at their unguarded rear. _Ready? We're about to go back. _They needed to act fast if they wished to reenter battle in an advantageous fashion. Xiv only had that last glance of the room to go by as he summoned a Gate where he hoped was well-placed.

To their credit, it was located conveniently above the Earl, and Allen didn't waste the chance, swiping down and effectively decapitating the Earl's hat.

For all his extra luggage, the Earl still moved like a lithe snake. Though he hadn't anticipated a surprise attack in such a flashy style, he had to marvel at the clever idea as he dodged. "How elusive you are," he commented; the Earl didn't even have the time to retaliate before Allen disappeared yet again.

Damn the Ark. Damn the Fourteenth.

Where would he show up next? Well, it was best to move around a little. The longer he stayed in his current position, the greater probability that Xiv would call Allen down upon him.

The Earl chose to take a single step back—not out of laziness against traveling further. Sure enough, Allen descended on where he had stood, cutting the air where he no longer was. With a grin, the Earl slashed at the boy's back with Rero, only to curse when Allen retreated into yet another Gate.

_Scary…_ Allen whispered, incapable of higher decibels as his heart pounded all else out of interest. _He almost got us._

Xiv tapped his—Allen's—foot in contemplation. Reformulating his plan—really, they were winging it more than his organized habits would've preferred—he replied, _Even quicker then. Be ready. You will have two seconds at most._

But honestly, they were already doing better than he'd dared to optimize. Xiv was so proud.

_Thanks_, Allen answered with a small grin. He himself felt the beginnings of a disgraceful father complex coming on.

* * *

"Listen to my voice! Idiot, watch where you're swinging that thing!" Kanda hit the floor with vigor so desperate, it forced shameful noises out of him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Alma cried in distress. He truly hated his body with everything he was worth. He'd never really liked it to begin with, for it stood for a life of experimentation and abuse, but now it was unforgivable. "Stupid hands! Stupid arms! Stop already! Can't you see you're hurting Yuu?"

"Don't get distracted!" Kanda felt the need to reexamine his situation since it was appearing more fruitless with each passing minute. What the hell was he doing? Why was he still here? He knew how to defeat Road, so why didn't he just do it? Upon further evaluation, he self-diagnosed himself with The Allen Syndrome.

Only Beansprout would go to such lengths to help an enemy in a dream. Even if the enemy had been his best friend.

* * *

The Earl took note of the shallow cuts along various parts of his body, little indications here or there of the father and son's mounting dominance in this petty game of tag.

Uncle Earl was not amused.

He heard the swish before he saw the blade. Saw it stab his shoulder before he felt it.

And he gave a toothy…look—it didn't quite make the cut as a smile, even by his queer, creepy standards. With a heave of air, he grabbed the sword by its blade "Can't run now, can you?"

Yanking on it was ineffective, Allen soon learned, even as he presumed that the Earl was as eager as he was to put distance between them, if the smoke rising off the Earl's hand where it made contact with Crowned Clown was anything to go by.

"My turn," was the whisper.

Rero shed his umbrella getup, slicing across Allen's chest. The boy had felt the tug from his waist as Xiv jumped back to avoid the blow, yet their body couldn't completely evade, anchored to place by Allen's death grip on Crowned Clown.

The Earl released him and watched with satisfaction as his enemy withdrew. They escaped, but left enough blood to please him.

As soon as they were within the walls of their Ark, they sank into a bench the Ark had hastily provided, staining the white surfaces around them.

_Allen!_ Xiv felt the pain but could do little to quell it. _Allen!_

_Ack. That was my fault. I couldn't get Crowned Clown to let go. _

_It's fine. Rest. Just rest for now and wait for us to heal._

Allen was about to question Xiv's strange statement when he felt tingling under the throbbing around the injury. The bleeding slowed steadily, and the muscles merged together. _What the… High-speed regeneration?_

Xiv only nodded as if it was as obvious as the wound it had healed.

_That was fast._ Allen rolled his neck testily, patting his chest where just a dull ache lingered.

Xiv nodded yet again. The Fourteenth's regeneration was the fastest out of the Noahs, probably due to all the "practice" he'd achieved from the abuse he'd received from his family members. As the youngest, Xiv had often been subjected to his siblings' stressed-induced rampages where they took out their pent-up frustration on whoever stood nearest.

The memory of one of Jasdevi's raging episodes sent shivers down his spine.

_Ahaha… I never would've guessed that you're actually younger than those two_, Allen observed.

In the comfortable silence that trailed, they breathed.

Reluctantly, for he wasn't exactly thrilled about exposing Allen to the Earl so shortly after recovering, Xiv sighed. _Time to counterattack. _

* * *

You idiot. You stupid, pathetic, wretched excuse for a guardian. The genes were furious.

What? What's wrong with you? Crowned Clown thought the genes' wrath to be completely unfounded and possibly rooted to jealousy at the fact that the Innocence was seeing more action.

Fool! You think you're being the most helpful here? We were the ones who just cleaned up your mess! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you let Allen go? Didn't you see the Earl coming in to mutilate your precious master?

Sh—shut up! I couldn't help it. I haven't been with Allen in so long. And I know Allen didn't want to separate again either!

You… Just…just be quiet. Be quiet and stay still and be used and pretend you don't exist and maybe try not to kill us all?

* * *

_Ahaha… Hi. I'm too ashamed to say much this time. I'm not really sure if I made sense this chapter. I lost some of my touch for these characters._

_But thanks for reading, if you're still around. _


End file.
